Xfinity and Delight
by MugenXClownCrown
Summary: Smiling sweetly at the two, he pulled the trigger and whispered, "thank you, for everything."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfiction was made by Penguinqueen423 and MugenXClownCrown, this is also our first Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. Warning: Things may get very loopy in future chapters since the OCs used in this fanfiction aren't actually supposed to be there. So, expect the unexpected.**

* * *

Sparks flew erratically as Jack worked on his robots, modifying and inventing new ones in his lair with his signature goggles covering his eyes. Everything was silent during the hour of 7 p.m., allowing the albino to completely focus on his project until a certain masked poltergeist materialized from behind him.

"Jack!" Wuya barked at him, causing the evil genius to let out a shriek before whipping around.

"Don't do that!" He yelped. "Now, what is it?"

"The Heart of Jong has finally activated once again," Wuya explained eagerly, "so stop fooling around, and go get to it before those Xiaolin monks do!"

_Gresham, Oregon: 4 a.m. _

The Heart of Jong shined brightly when it reactivated, emanating a harsh glow that practically illuminated the entire room it was placed in. On the carpeted floors, a nineteen-year-old blonde woman was curled up on the floor in a sleeping bag, groaning softly from the bright light. The woman sat up and looked around, blinking a few times to adjust her pale blue eyes from the grogginess. She turned around to see the light coming from the heart-shaped artifact that sat on a red nightstand beside a queen-sized bed.

"What?" The woman mumbled, turning her head to see her slightly younger friend innocently sleeping in the bed. "Kyung, the thingy ma-jigger is glowing."

Kyung slowly arose from under the black comforter, her jet-black hair, or at least what she had left of it, slightly messy as she held her black and orange tarantula plushie close to her. Blinking her dark almond-shaped eyes, the Korean woman turned her head towards the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Why is it glowing?" She asked. "Don't tell me we picked up an automatic nightlight… Did we, Lee?"

"Don't know," Lee shrugged. She then parted her pink lips again to say something more, but was interrupted by a sudden crash that came from the entrance hall of the two story house they resided in. "I think we have guests," Lee mused, and pulled away from the warmth of her sleeping bag and wool blanket.

As her blonde friend grabbed a red crowbar that leaned on the nightstand and grabbed the glowing heart, Kyung quickly got up to take a sheathed machete off the wall and pull on a black hooded sweatshirt to cover her head.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kimiko whispered as she looked around at the expensive furniture and décor of the house.

"It'll be fine, we just need to explain what is going on if the owners catch us, and tell them why we're here," Raimundo scoffed as if the situation were easy to deal with.

"I think the little lady is right on this one, we should wait until morning when the owners are awake," Clay suggest while fixing the hat on his head.

"So, what do you suppose we do about that there thing?" Kyung asked Lee as they made their way to the staircase that led downstairs.

Kimiko gasped once she heard their voices approaching.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" She hissed at Raimundo. "Now we're going to get caught!"

Straight ahead from the entrance, Jack quietly opened the sliding glass door that led into the backyard from the kitchen slash family room.

"This way," Jack whispered to Wuya and Chase.

At the top of the staircase, Kyung turned on the lights that quickly exposed the intruders; her face straight as she unsheathed the machete and held it up in defense.

"Dude, what the hell?" She muttered when their eyes spotted the five Xiaolin monks and three villains standing in the entrance hall, staring back up at them as they peered down at them from the top of the stairs.

Lee momentarily stared at them with wide blue eyes, but quickly narrowed them in annoyance.

"Jack Spicer," Omi growled, turning his attention to the albino. "I should have known that you would have these two girls acquire the Wu," he accused.

"Think again, losers," Jack sneered to the young monk, "I was here first to grab the Shen-Gong-Wu before your outside partners could bring it back to your temple."

"Brother Omi," Ping asked, "Are those girls really on our side? I thought that Kimiko was the only girl on the team."

"She is," Omi assured his apprentice. "Which can only mean that they are working for the no good Heylins!"

"Get the hell out!" Lee snapped, and flung the crowbar at them, hoping that it would hit at least one of them; though no one got hit, the metal bar landed on the wooden flooring on the first story with a loud clang.

"Now-now, Lee," Kyung advised, her machete lowered, "it's not polite to hit guests… First things first, did you all remember to wipe your feet before you came in?" She asked.

Jack thought for a couple seconds before taking a moment to wipe his feet on the doormat, returning to Wuya and Chase shortly after.

"Thanks," Kyung grinned, earning an odd look from Jack for showing appreciation towards him. "Now then, I'll make things less complicated for you all," she began. "Simply put, we aren't on either of your sides."

"Give me one good reason as to why you are breaking and entering our house," Lee interjected, glaring down at them, "and I might not sue."

"Well you see ma'am, we're lookin' for the Shen-Gong-Wu, Heart of Jong," Clay explained politely, and pointed to the Wu in Lee's hand, "which is what you have."

The blonde glared at Clay, and then looked down at the other three.

"I'm guessing you're here because of the same reason?" She asked them.

"Obviously," Jack replied.

"How in the world did two incompetent mortals obtain the Heart of Jong?" Wuya demanded.

"I can tell you the story, I remember it like it was yesterday," Lee began to explain, "once upon a time…"

_~Flashback to 12 hours earlier~_

_Kyung and Lee walked along a dark road that looped around a nearby elementary school, the elementary school that Kyung used to attend when it was first built practically right in her backyard. As the duo chatted and laughed during their walk, a small object catches Lee's eye. Without any warning, Lee felt herself being drawn towards the unknown item sitting on the grassy area at a section of the building._

"_Lee?" Kyung asked once she realized her long time friend was walking in a different direction. _

_The blonde didn't answer at first, quickly kneeling down to pick up the discovery. _

"_What's that thing, Lee?" The Korean asked from behind her friend._

"_Oh my god, it's so shiny~!" Lee beamed as she stood up with the Heart of Jong cradled in her hands. _

"_Lee, we don't know who that belongs to…" Kyung doubtfully claimed._

"_Too bad, it's mine now," she smirked, and started back in the direction they were walking in._

"_Okay, whatever then," Lee's friend shrugged, and followed suit._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Uhm, Lee…" Kyung spoke up. "It wasn't actually yesterday, it was twelve hours ago."

"Oh…" Lee realized, her small lips forming into an "O" shape.

"Dude…" Kyung slurred. "It's four in the freaking morning, man… I wasn't told that we were expecting visitors."

"Actually, we weren't really invited," Omi corrected her.

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine," Kyung shrugged, not really caring at this point.

"So this is what you want?" Lee asked them, walking down the stairs while waving the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"It would be nice, ma'am," Clay nodded to her.

"Before I give it to any of you people, what exactly is so important about this Wu, that you had to break into our home?" Lee questioned skeptically as she warily stepped down the carpeted flight of stairs.

"That Wu brings inanimate objects to life, stupid mortal," Wuya hissed.

"You hav-" Kimiko began to say, but was swiftly cut-off.

"Sweetheart, I don't have to do shit," Lee interrupted Kimiko. "Kyung, get down here, please," she called up to her friend sweetly.

"Be down in a sec," Kyung called back, and joined Lee's side at the base of the stairs. "Hi~" She greeted politely, her weapon still in hand. "What is it you needed, Lee?"

"Insolent humans," Wuya grumbled, staring awkwardly as Kyung grinned at everyone.

"So… Anyone up for some tea, coffee, maybe hot chocolate?" The Korean offered as she nervously tugged on the hood to hide more of her forehead.

Suddenly there was a small clattering from the kitchen, followed by little footsteps. Kyung instantly scurried past Jack and Chase to make her way to the kithen, but skidded to a halt and looked at some of the objects moving around the house. Everyone in the foyer stared as a kettle started walking by all of them.

"I guess I'll have to make a rain check on the hot beverages then," Kyung presumed, and returned to Lee's side.

The blonde American girl hummed in agreement, but then started shoving the heart shaped Wu in Kyung's face.

"Eat it," she commanded, her tone was that of utter seriousness.

The Xiaolins, Jack, and Wuya stared at the two women, their eyes slightly widened in confusion as Lee repetitively shoved the Shen-Gong-Wu in her friend's face and told her to eat it. Unlike the others, Chase simply raised a brow at the nonsense they were displaying before him.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed in exasperation.

As Lee kept trying to make Kyung eat the glowing artifact, Kyung began to snicker a bit since she was used to this kind of behavior from knowing Lee for a few years.

"I'm not gonna eat that," Kyung playfully refused while trying not to laugh.

Wuya's glowing yellow and red eyes leered at the women with mild discontent, before she turned to Jack.

"Why are you standing there like a fool?! Go get it!" She snapped at Jack in annoyance.

Obeying the command, Jack nodded and began quietly sneaking over to the two girls while the Xiaolins were distracted. However, Lee set her hand on Jack's chest, and lightly pushed him away every time he tried to reach for the Heart of Jong.

"Nope," Lee giggled while holding the Shen-Gong-Wu away from Jack's reach.

"Give it!" Jack whined childishly, standing on his toes as he leaned on the woman who was one inch taller than he was.

"Kyung, catch!" Lee called as her friend shuffled over to the open doorway of the house computer room.

"Got it," Kyung cheered once she caught it in her hands.

Their game of monkey in the middle lasted for a couple short seconds before Jack hatched a plan, and waited until Lee tossed the heart back to Kyung. Once the Korean caught it, Jack charged at her, and tried to tackle Kyung. With his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, Jack tried pushing her to the ground, but only managed to just barely knock her off balance.

"Dude," Kyung calmly said to him, placing her hands on his back, "if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask~" she giggled warmly, returning what she assumed was a hug.

"How can things get any worse?" Jack sighed glumly, slumping his head on Kyung's shoulder; he felt absolutely embarrassed that he failed to push over a girl that was four inches shorter than him.

"There-there," Kyung sweetly consoled him with one hand rubbing his back and the other petting his bright red hair.

"Please stop it," he murmured, frowning deeply when he heard the others laughing at him.

"Okay," she chirped, and released him. "Catch~!" Kyung tossed the Shen-Gong-Wu back to Lee.

Snapping back into action, Jack charged straight to Lee from across the hallway, ready to try again with his tackling strategy. Lee let out a shrill, girly scream when Jack ran up to her, holding the Heart of Jong in front of her in defense like a shield.

"DON'T HURT ME!" She cried, giving Jack the opportunity to swipe away the heart from her manicured hands. After the albino received the Shen-Gong-Wu, Lee uncovered her face, and gaped when she saw that one of her nails were chipped. "You sick bastard you broke my nail!" Lee wailed in horror, and went over towards Kyung so she could inspect the damage.

"Don't worry, Lee," she assured her friend. "We'll get it fixed tomorrow," Kyung promised Lee with a pat on her back, and glanced towards Jack as he held the heart up in victory.

"In your face, losers!" Jack laughed evilly, the Heart of Jong sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Oh no you don't," Lee objected, snatching the Shen-Gong-Wu back from him.  
"You all want this Wu?" She asked to all of them, receiving a quick nod from almost all of them.

With that, Lee pushed past the Xiaolins so that she and Kyung could get out the front door of the house.

"Um, Miss Lee," Omi asked up to her as they all walked outside to the driveway, "what are you doing?"

"A little game called, kick the baby~!" Lee wickedly beamed, and dropkicked the Heart of Jong like a football to launch it into the air. "It's going- it's going… SCORE!" She cheered as the object started falling from the sky.

"Why are you all just standing there?!" Wuya yelled at them. "Get the Shen-Gong-Wu before "

The poltergeist's sentence was swiftly cut-off by the sound of shattering glass, screeching tires, and an immense crash that ended from the other side of the neighborhood. Both Kyung and Lee began to laugh hysterically as they heard the screams of a man in pain, Lee falling to her knees as a man's voice screeched, "My face is melting!"

Chase analyzed the females in interest, although he and the others were quite horrified by their reaction to the accident. Not only that, Wuya and the Xiaolin fighters became quite furious with the duo since it appeared that the Heart of Jong was destroyed in the crash.

"Oh dear lord, that's so tragic!" Kyung laughed out loud, coughing as their laughter became uncontrollable.

"Fools!" Wuya screeched at them. "Do you know what you've just done?!"

"Sorry, no we don't," she snickered.

"That Shen-Gong-Wu would have been a key component into my plan for world domination!" The Heylin witch exclaimed furiously.

"Well, I guess it's better than if the bad guys got it," Clay shrugged, but rubbed the back of his head in discomfort from the man still crying in agony.

"Oh man, what're we gonna tell Master Fung?" Raimundo grimaced.

After a little while longer, Lee finally stood up and wiped her dirtied knees.

"Oh, that was good," she huffed out while wiping small tears from her eyes, and looked back to them with a tired expression on her face. "Even since that's long gone, you'll still live; it is also five in the morning," Lee it off in dismissal before taking Kyung's hand to lead them back into their home, stopping by Jack as she walked passed all of them. "You're pretty hot," she said to Jack with a smile, and resumed walking.

'It appears that these two women find enjoyment from someone else's pain,' Chase noted while his gaze focused on the two girls.

"Bye-bye, thanks for visiting," Kyung waved to them from the front porch. "Have a safe trip home~!" She managed to add just before Lee shut the front door, leaving their "guests" completely speechless as they stood out in the driveway and front lawn trying to register what just happened.

"Sheesh, those two were psychos," Raimundo commented.

"You shouldn't say rude things 'bout girls, Rai," Clay advised to the Brazilian.

"Yeah, well, whatever," he grunted. "Let's get out of here, something seriously reeks," Raimundo added, gesturing over to the car wreck.

"Ewww…" Kimiko winced at the festering smell of burnt flesh.

"C'mon kids," Dojo yawned as he changed into his larger form, "let's get back home and back to bed."

Meanwhile, Kyung and Lee had decided to call an ambulance to come and help the critically injured person, returning to the crash-site to retrieve the Heart of Jong that was somehow still in one piece. Afterwards, the two returned to their home, turned off all the lights once again, and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fanfiction was made by Penguinqueen423 and MugenXClownCrown, this is also our first Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. Warning: Things may get very loopy in future chapters since the OCs used in this fanfiction aren't actually supposed to be there. So, expect the unexpected.**

* * *

A few weeks later at the mall, Lee and Kyung were casually working their part-time shifts at Hot Topic. Lee was sporting a black button up shirt, jeans, black shoes, a spiked choker with multiple bracelets, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses on her face; while Kyung wore her favorite reddish-brown short bob wig, her reading glasses, a navy blue army coat that had two patches sewn on the arms, a white button up shirt that had a clip-on tie, a red pleated miniskirt, black thigh highs, and thick heeled Mary Jane shoes. So far, business was moderate. There weren't too many customers to tend to, nor was there too little. As Lee strode back and grabbed boxes of make up, she hummed softly while walking towards the front of the store to place the merchandise on the racks and organize them properly. After that, she began to pick up clothes that the customers have tried on to refold them before putting them back in their original place.

"Love, can you change the song?" Lee called over to Kyung, who was working the register. "Justin Bitchhag is coming on."

"You got it, Lee~!" Kyung replied, and changed the song to Skulls by The Misfits.

As the song began blasting throughout the darkly colored store, Jack casually strolled into the place, catching Kyung's attention instantly.

"Yo, Lee," she called over to her friend. "Look who just so happened to stop by~"

Lee quickly turned around just in time to see the red head walk in, smiling as she went up to greet him.

"Welcome to Hot Topic," she greeted warmly.

"Uh, hi," Jack flatly greeted back, not used to being approached in such a friendly manner. But as he got a closer look at Lee, his eyes widened slightly once he realized that he had seen her before.

"Is there anything you are looking for in particular?" Lee asked him with a sly wink.

"N-Nothing in particular, just browsing," he answered, and slowly walked past Lee, briefly making eye contact with Kyung along the way as he searched through the store.

"Long time no see," Kyung greeted Jack with a small curtsy, "are you sure there isn't anything we can do for you?"

"The rabbit is just browsing is all," Lee informed, and turned her attention back to folding clothes.

"Got it," Kyung nodded, and resumed assisting other customers.

Jack recalled the first encounter with the two women that occurred a few weeks ago, shuddering as he remembered how awkward the air was during that time. Not only did he memorize the unsettling feeling, but also how strange it was to be treated like an actual human being at their house, even if he broke into it. Meanwhile, the Xiaolin warriors and Dojo wandered around on the first floor of the mall, seeking out the Shen-Gong-Wu that Jack was also searching for.

"If I was a Lotus flower-like Wu, where would I be?" Raimundo thought out loud.

"Perhaps a flower shop?" Omi suggested.

"That would be our best bet…" Clay shrugged. "That is, if there was a flower shop in the mall."

"Then maybe it is in that shop over there," Ping wondered, pointing towards a Gifts From Afar store.

"You guys can go check out that one," Kimiko instructed, "Raimundo, Dojo, and I will go look in the Unique Imports place."

Shortly after Jack exited the store, the manager told Kyung and Lee that their shift was done so that they could go on lunch break.

"Wanna head over to Teavana for a bit, and see what they've got?" Kyung offered to Lee as they made their way out of the store.

"Sure, I love the tea they have," Lee nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed as they walked to the nearest escalator, "even though they don't switch out their samples very often."

As the duo strolled over to Teavana, they just so happened to pass by Clay, Omi, and Ping.

"Sup, guys," Kyung casually greeted them with a nod.

"Howdy," Clay politely greeted back while tipping his hat, but slowly stopping in his tracks once he realized that he recognized the girls; Ping and Omi quickly made the connection as well.

"What a strange coincidence," Omi commented while they turned around to gaze back at the women.

When Kyung and Lee began to approach the Teavana entrance, they also spotted Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo walking their way. Lee gave a wink to the Brazilian boy just as they crossed paths, making Raimundo shiver lightly at the silent greeting.

"What's the matter, Raimundo?" Kimiko asked concernedly, noticing her friend's shudder.

"I dunno," he replied oddly, "it just felt weird when that girl winked at me."

"What girl?" She questioned since she didn't really notice the two girls that walked past them.

"The one that just went into the tea store," Raimundo answered while pointing towards Kyung and Lee.

Without realizing that they were being watched, Kyung's dark brown eyes quickly caught a glimpse at a new decoration inside the store.

"Hey, Lee," she said to her friend. "Check this out," Kyung then gestured toward the Lotus flower-like statue that was standing proudly among the tea set shelves.

"It's so pretty~" Lee cooed with her hands to her face in a mocking and joking manner.

"It's okay, I don't think she means anything by it," Kimiko assured Raimundo as they stood just outside of Teavana.

Suddenly, Dojo started itching uncontrollably, signaling the presents of an activated Wu.

"What's the matter, Dojo?" Raimundo questioned anxiously.

"That Shen-Gong-Wu is really close!" The dragon replied, and slithered around so he faced the teashop. "I think it's somewhere in there!"

Kimiko and Raimundo immediately started back to the store, but stopped when they were a short distance away from Kyung and Lee.

"Oh great, it's those two again," he grumbled in utter annoyance.

"I don't want to deal with this," Lee groaned once the Lotus Twister began to glow, "can't we just leave?" She asked her younger soul sister.

"Yeah, let's go," Kyung agreed, but turned around only to find Kimiko and Raimundo blocking their way.

"Hold it right there!" Raimundo commanded boldly.

"Son of a bitch," the Korean sighed, but stood her ground in front of the Lotus Twister.

"I just wanted some tea and food!" The blonde, American female whined with a pleading look.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, man," Kyung tried to explain, but frowned a little when more people began to corner them.

"Not so fast, losers!" Jack hollered as he ran into the store, customers and employees turning their heads to watch the spectacle.

"Shit," Kyung groaned, warmth rushing to her face as people stared at them; she was becoming stressed.

"You're all upsetting my Critter," Lee leered at them with an arm wrapped around her friend's shoulder, "so would you be so kind as to let us go?"

"Then explain to us why you're so close to the Shen-Gong-Wu, it can't just be some kind of coincidence," Raimundo demanded.

"Oh no, you figured me out," Lee brooded in sarcastic distress while rolling her pale blue eyes, "I plan on destroying the entire world with cold blueberry tea."

"There y'all are," Clay called as he, Ping, and Omi stepped into the argument. "What's goin' on here?"

"Dear lord," Kyung mumbled with her gaze tilted down to the floor, trying to block out everyone's stares.

Lee briskly started to unbutton her shirt, revealing a black tank-top underneath as she covered Kyung's head with the shirt. She then snatched the Shen-Gong-Wu, and held it up.

"You want this stupid piece of metal?" She asked them, receiving an impatient glare from Raimundo.

"Why else would we be here?" He sneered back at the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe to buy a toy for your boyfriend?" Lee snapped at him, glancing over at Jack from the corner of her eye. "You," she pointed at the albino, "what's your name, and how many of these things do you have?"

The monks stared at Lee, curious to see what she was about to do. In the background, Wuya and Chase Young watched from afar, both Heylin villains interested in what was going down.

"Jack Spicer," he answered confidently, "the world's number one evil genius! And so far, I don't have very many Shen-Gong-Wu; the losers have most of them."

On a closer inspection, Lee analyzed the condition of his clothes, skin, and how he held himself. She could practically read him like an open book; he was exhausted to the core, and was just beginning to recover from a beating. Making her decision, she walked up to him, and poked Jack with the Lotus Twister.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a showdown," Lee smirked.

"Alright then," Jack smirked back, "name your game, and what do you bet?"

"I wager the Heart of Jong with whatever Shen-Gong-Wu you have on you at the moment," Lee gambled, "the challenge will be a race to the koi fish pond, and whoever can grab the bigger fish first, wins."

"You're on!" Jack accepted. "Xiaolin showdown!"

All too quickly, there was a blinding light that engulfed their surroundings. After regaining the ability to see, Kyung and Lee took a moment to observe their surroundings. It seemed like they were all transported to an alternate universe of some sort. Instead of being in Teavana, Jack and Lee stood a ways away from a large pond with a waterfall crashing down into it, surrounded by column ruins.

"This should be interesting," Chase mused, he and Wuya watching the showdown from on top of a nearby cliff that loomed over the pond.

Once Jack and Lee gave the, "ready, set, go," Lee took off after Jack, but remained at a pace where she stayed behind him. Instead of having intentions on winning, the blonde wanted to observe how Jack worked through the whole showdown. She wanted to find out how he played, how he could lose, and his disadvantages. Meanwhile, the monks stared in awe as the battle began, they've never seen an outsider play in a showdown, except for Ping when he first competed to be Omi's apprentice.

"Looks like the lady's just observing Jack," Clay mused aloud to himself.

"It's always good to be observant when it comes to knowing your opponent," Kyung added into Clay's response while sitting on top of a pillar lying on its side.

"This is most unusual," Omi claimed, "other than Ping, I've never seen someone who wasn't a Xiaolin monk engage in a showdown before; especially a girl like miss Lee."

The two competitors continued to race over to the large pond taming with fish, Jack managing to run even though he kept limping once in a while since he was still recovering from a recent beat down from the Xiaolin monks. Lee noticed how he staggered, admiring how Jack maintained the strength and motivation to keep moving forward even with his injury.

"Amazing," she whispered under her breath.

Jack turned his head to see how far his opponent was behind him, slightly worried since Lee wasn't too far behind him, so he picked up the pace. Finally, they both reached the large pond, and Jack was the first to jump in.

"Cold!" He yelped, shivering a bit before leaning down to start looking for a fish to grab.

"Ugh, water," Lee shuddered, and slowly lowered herself into the hip-deep water. "Glad it's not too deep," she muttered, recalling that she couldn't swim.

"I hope that her bra is thick," Kimiko grimaced, making Raimundo snicker, and Clay rub the back of his head awkwardly.

"What is this thing you call a 'bra?" Omi innocently inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough," she told him, and resumed watching Jack and Lee.

Staring down into the clear but rippling water, Lee dove to try and grab a fish that looked suitable.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

Jack couldn't help but scorn at Lee's attempts, but instantly frowned when the fish kept slipping through his fingers. Eventually, Jack managed to get a firm grasp on a rather large koi fish, and held it up out of the water.

"Got it!" He beamed triumphantly, making a mocking face at the monks while cackling his signature evil laugh.

Once the showdown was over, another ray of light blinded them all, returning them to Teavana in what seemed like merely seconds.

"Strange," Kyung mused, feeling a bit numb as the rest of her body caught up with her brain.

"Good game, you did will," Lee praised to Jack before tossing the Heart of Jong to him.

"Um… Thanks," Jack replied, arching a brow once he received the Shen-Gong-Wu; he wondered why Lee would be willing to give up the Shen-Gong-Wu so deliberately.

"That was fun," the blonde sighed softly, "thanks for the experience, rabbit," she grinned as she took back her shirt from Kyung.

"And I believe that this belongs to you too," Kyung chimed, and gave Jack the Lotus Twister.

"Now hang on a second," Raimundo interjected, "so whose side are you girls on anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, darling," Lee smirked back at the tanned male in front of her. "Can someone please dry these for me?" She asked after removing her glasses. "I'm a little wet," she added awkwardly; a little wet was an understatement.

The longer Kimiko analyzed Lee's soaked form, the more she began to notice that something was off about the woman, yet she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I've got it," Kyung instinctively volunteered, and removed a handkerchief from the pocket of her army coat to start drying off Lee's glasses.

Kyung then glanced over at Jack, noticing that his skinny frame was beginning to shake from the cold water, and removed her jacket so that she could offer it to him.

"Why are you being so nice to him?! He's evil!" Raimundo exclaimed in disbelief towards the girls' kindness towards Jack. "And useless!" He snapped, completely angry and confused as to why they were fawning over the red head.

To the Xiaolin monks, he was Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. And to both the Heylin and Xiaolin sides, he was utterly useless and undeniably weak.

"He is so much stronger than you will ever be!" Lee snapped back at the fuming Brazilian boy; from what she could see just by observing Jack during the showdown, and from how Jack greeted them back at Hot Topic, she could already tell that he was bullied and manipulated throughout his life. "He has gotten up from more beatings, and insults than anyone I've ever seen, and he gets up every fucking morning, working his ass off to obtain his dream."

Lee stomped up to Raimundo with every word, each of them growing angrier and darker in tone before she stood face to face with him.

"He is nowhere near useless."

With that, Lee slammed her foot into Raimundo's crotch, and kicked him on the side of his head with her leg.

"Get up from that pain every single day," Lee spat on the curled up air monk, and walked over towards Jack. "So boss, what's the next mission?"

Jack blinked in confusion after witnessing Lee stand up for him, flinching a little when Kyung draped her coat over his shoulders to keep him warm.

"Boss?" The five warriors, Jack, and Wuya simultaneously questioned.

"If I may make a suggestion, how about we get you both back home to dry off?" Kyung politely interrupted. "I don't want either of you getting sick."

"Come on, let's get going," Lee told Jack. "I should have some clothes that'll fit you," she claimed, and gently took his wrist before pulling him away.

"Lee, get Jack to the car, please," Kyung called after them. "I'll meet you guys there in a moment."

Kyung was about to leave, but hesitantly stopped to look back at the astonished Xiaolins; except Raimundo, who was too busy being curled up on the floor in utter pain to look anywhere near shocked. She quickly bid them farewell with a small curtsy, flashed an apologetic grin, and scurried off.

"What on earth was that all about?" Kimiko asked.

"Beats me," Clay shrugged.

"I believe that Jack Spicer has followers," Omi proclaimed as Kyung trotted away. "I think we are in for trouble."

"So it seems, Brother Omi," Ping agreed in an equally grave tone.

"Those two really are somethin' else," Dojo mused while toying with his red-bearded chin.

"Strange humans," Wuya muttered from beside Chase, "assisting such a whiner."

Chase merely frowned at this, and said nothing as he walked away from the scene.

Back at Kyung and Lee's home, Kyung had decided to make a quick change out of her current outfit, and got into a comfy pair of black skinny jeans, T-shirt, plain socks, and a sweatshirt. Afterwards, the Korean started making preparations for an early dinner since the two had skipped lunch. While Lee went to retrieve some new clothes for Jack to change into, the albino decided to take a look around their home. It was a rather comfy home, it wasn't too small or too big, nor too fancy; it was just the usual middle-class house.

"They may be too big, is so, I'll get a few others," Lee explained as she came down the stairs to give Jack some dry clothes.

"Thanks," Jack shyly replied, and accepted the neatly folded outfit.

"There are two bathrooms upstairs if you would like to take a shower, it doesn't really matter which one you use," Kyung called from the kitchen, "Lee, could you please show Jack how the showers work?" She requested.

"Okay," Lee called back, and led Jack upstairs. "Feel free to use either bathroom up here, you can shower and change," she explained to him. "Also, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine, I guess," Jack replied, allowing himself to be gently pulled up the stairs.

"Come, rabbit," Lee teased him a little as she held onto his sleeve.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jack inquired, becoming slightly annoyed with the nickname.

"You just strike me as a rabbit," Lee answered after letting go of his wrist, "fast and evasive," she explained, and opened the door to the bathroom that was just across Kyung's room. "Kyung and I are going to be your partners, we want to help you," she began. "We see that you are very smart, but you lack the muscle," Lee added, stopping so that she could explain how to work the shower before giving him a clean toothbrush.

"What's this for?" Jack questioned with an arched brow.

"So you can get the pond water out of your mouth," Lee replied, and left the bathroom to give Jack some privacy, closing the door behind her. After what she had established with Jack, Lee headed downstairs to the kitchen to see what her younger soul sister was up to. "So, what'chu cookin'?"

"I figured that I'd make some bratwurst and spaetzle," Kyung answered brightly. "It just seems like good comfort food. And I remembered that you are a vegetarian, so I'm making you some steamed vegetables to go with your spaetzle instead."

Lee nodded her head and glanced around the kitchen; Lee too was now dressed in comfy clothes, consisting of a baggy grey sweater, and loose pajama bottoms.

"Should we check him for bruises and cuts?" Lee asked.

"Just what I was thinking," Kyung agreed, and set the stove on low so that she could go retrieve the first aid kit.

Once Jack was finished taking a warm shower, getting dressed in dry clothes, and brushing the pond water out of his mouth, he returned downstairs to meet with the girls in the kitchen. He took in the smell of a fresh meal, and his mouth began to water.

"I hope you don't mind that I made bratwurst and spaetzle for dinner, Jack," Kyung said to him as he walked in.

"Please, sit," Lee softly offered him while pulling a chair out for him.

Jack stood awkwardly for a bit before taking a seat at the table, his stomach growling when the plate of hot food was placed in front of him; it seemed like forever since he had a home-cooked meal.

"Once we're done eating, we'd like to check you for bruises and anything along those lines," Lee informed him after she started eating her food.

"Uhm, okay…?" Jack hesitantly accepted after swallowing down a bit of spaetzle. "But why?"

"So we can heal them up properly, of course," Kyung answered him once she was seated at the table.

Lee could sense his discomfort about removing his clothes in front of people, especially people that he didn't really know.

"Don't worry about her ogling you," Lee teased him, "that's my job~" she winked.

Kyung snickered at Lee's joke, as well as the flustered expression on Jack's face from the flirtatious remark. When they had all finished dinner, Kyung washed off their plates before placing them in the dishwasher, and opened the first aid kid. But before she got to work, Kyung took a quick second to retrieve a bottle of isopropyl alcohol from the cupboard and some cotton balls.

"Pure evil," Lee hissed as she glared at the bottle.

Kyung stuck her tongue out at Lee while she dabbed a bit of alcohol onto the puffy cotton. Since Jack was wearing a baggy T-shirt and long shorts, he didn't really need to strip down.

"Okay, Jack, this is going to sting just a little bit…" Kyung warned him, and gently placed the dampened cotton on one of the many cuts on Jack's arm.

Jack hissed slightly as his cuts were being touched and cleaned, but only flinched before looking at the girls.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked them.

"Because we can, and we want to," Lee bluntly stated.

Kyung simply nodded in agreement, and started placing band-aids over the sterilized wounds.

"There we go~" The Asian grinned. "Would you like a piece of pie, Jack? I made it yesterday."

"Sure," he nodded, "what kind of pie is it?" He asked.

"Chocolate pudding pie," Kyung happily answered.

"I would like a slice," Jack grinned ever so slightly, especially since the pie had his favorite food in it.

Lee beamed as she watched them interact with one another, finding it rather precious.

"You two are so adorable~" She smiled widely.

Kyung gave the two a modest grin as she retrieved the pie from the fridge, while Jack seemed to blush at the compliment.

"Really? No one's ever said that to me before," he responded.

"That's because they're blonde and really stupid," Lee stated.

"Uhm… Lee," Kyung started to say after briefly pausing, pointing at Lee's own dirty blonde hair.

"I know what I said, I meant blonde as in ditsy!" Lee explained, knowing that Kyung was a literalist when it came to jokes, sarcasm, or certain types of hypothetical analogies.

"Got it," Kyung replied, and served up the pieces of pie to her friends. "Hope you enjoy it," she bid sheepishly, "would anyone like tea or coffee with it while I fix myself up a cup of coffee?" Kyung offered them.

"Tea would be great," Jack nodded, but his fake smile wilted when he turned his head away.

Jack didn't trust the girls; there was a bad feeling in his gut saying that they could just be using him, like all the other villains and the Xiaolins did in the past. He was rather fond of the Asian woman though; she was sweet and caring. But on the other hand, the blonde one gave him a foreboding shudder; the female's light blue eyes seemed to watch his every move from across the table, narrowed and highly focused. Jack could tell that every move he made was being stored away in Lee's brain; it was an alarming feeling. Trying to distract himself from Lee's observant gaze, Jack turned his focus to the piece of pie in front of him, and started eating.

"Any preferences on what tea you guys would like? I've got quite a variety," Kyung inquired nervously, worried that her constant questioning would annoy her new teammate.

"Anything's fine," Jack spoke softly. "May I also have some sugar and milk in it?"

"Of course," Kyung nodded, and started preparing a mug of green tea for Jack. "Lee, would you like some tea as well?"

"The orange blossom tea, please," Lee replied, and turned her head to stare out of a nearby window.

"Don't you guys have to go back to work?" Jack inquired curiously.

"I went back into Hot Topic while you guys went to the car," Kyung explained in a dignified, business-like tone, "I asked our boss if we could be dismissed for the rest of the day, so that we could take care of you. Besides, I don't really want to lose my job there; it pays pretty good money, and provides a ton of beneficial stuff to the company employees."

"Why do you need the job? You guys seem to be loaded," Jack asked, gesturing at how nice their home was.

"Be that as it may, I prefer to keep up profits to afford this house," Kyung explained while serving up the two mugs of tea. "This is the house my parents left me, and I don't want the bills to be placed on my parents; I feel as though I've burdened them enough in the past."

"I guess that makes sense," Jack nodded, remembering how he used to live with his incredibly rich parents.

"Anyways, when do you think we'll need to look for the next Shen-Gong-Wu, Jack?" Kyung asked curiously once she took a seat.

"We can start looking this weekend, okay, darling?" Lee assured Kyung.

"Got it," she muttered lowly, her tone lowered slightly as she drummed her fingernails on the dark wooden table.

"Is she always like this?" Jack questioned to Lee, finding it a little strange that Kyung's mood seemed to change more.

"Yeah, she has a huge fear of failing," Lee answered. "Plus, that thing with her mood swings is just one of her quirks."

"I see," Jack mused, though didn't want to come out and admit that he too feared failure.

"It's actually a bit of a mental thing," Kyung told Jack after taking a swig of her coffee, "so if my behavior seems rather erratic or spontaneous, I apologize."

"And if you have any quirks at all or fears, you can tell us, we won't shun you for it, we have fears too," Lee explained. "Mine is Dishabiliophobia," she stated.

"Back then, everything used to scare the shit outta me, man," Kyung chuckled now that she started to relax.

"Evil geniuses fear nothing," Jack claimed, receiving a doubtful scorn from Kyung. "Villains don't have fears, they _are _fears!"

"That may be," the Asian mused, "but then again, what person isn't the embodiment of what another fears? We may fear other people, and some people may fear us."

"You guys are weird," Jack scoffed slightly; this was obviously something he was not used to.

"True, but we've always been that way," Kyung laughed. "Isn't that right, Lee?"

"Damn straight, we are weird and proud of it!" Lee cheered.

"And they call me the freak," he joked while slowly shaking his head.

"The freak?" Lee questioned, her blue eyes looking him over. "Tell me what makes you a freak."

"I don't know," Jack grumbled, "but everyone calls me that, the Xiaolins, other villains, everyone calls me that! And all because I build and work on my robots non-stop!" He ranted.

Kyung and Lee listened to intently to him, and took in all that he said. Lee stared right at him when he was done speaking, and studied Jack, touching his face, and hair before resting her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, you're totally a freak," Lee sarcastically claimed, "I mean you have five fingers on both hands, hair, two eyeballs, two feet, and five toes on both of 'em, and the weirdest thing is that you have a heart; what's next, your blood is red?" Lee asked.

"You guys don't think I'm a freak?" He slowly asked, shocked at the fact that they hadn't insulted him.

"Course not, man," Kyung assured him while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "To us, no one's a freak."

"Wanna see a real freak?" Lee asked him.

"Uhh… Sure…?" Jack hesitantly nodded, though at the same time was unsure.

"Should I?" Lee asked Kyung.

Kyung nodded, and reclined in her chair. She and Jack watched as Lee started contorting her arm, painlessly twisting her elbow at an unnatural angle to lick it. Jack's red eyes bugged out from seeing the bone look dislocated, and had to avert his gaze since he nearly vomited.

"So guess what, I'm the biggest freak here, in your face~!" Lee bragged.

Jack stared at the both of them, still not comprehending why they take so much pride in being what others consider "freaks" or "outcasts."

"We all have our quirks, Jack," Kyung calmly explained to him. "Whether they're physical, emotional, or psychological ones."

"And hon, to us, we just see you," Lee beamed after putting her arm back into its original place.

"Just me?" He repeated.

"Yup, a perfectly normal human being who has characteristics that make him unique~" Kyung chirped.

"Dude, you build robots, do you know how awesome that is?" Lee asked Jack.

"It is pretty awesome, but Wuya always tells me that they're useless," the albino sighed.

"Dude, you may not have a lot of brawn, but you've got a brain that can rival Einstein and Steven Hawking. Don't let her tell you you're a fool or useless, cause you really aren't," Kyung stated to him.

"Personally, I think you're years advanced for your time," Lee stated. "We just need to work on it with you, and teach you how to use your knowledge better," she explained. "You're the brains, not the brawns, and you lack common sense, so Kyung and I are going to help you with that," Lee said while poking his forehead. "You're a great guy, Jack, you just need a helping hand is all."

"I know that I don't have any fighting skills," Jack pouted, "but it's not like you guys have any either… Right?" He asked, making Kyung snicker into her coffee mug to hide an impish smirk.

"I only know how to cheat, and that is because I watch movies," Lee explained, "so only Critter knows how to actually fight, I can just take a hit and give it back; much like you."

"And I only hit people out of defense," Kyung began to say. "But I have my means of defense, I used to be a black belt in Tae Kwon Do back when I was in elementary school and took sparring classes; I took a women's self-defense class in middle school, and my cousin along with my brothers' friends taught me how to wrestle when I was little."

"Wow," Jack muttered, and glanced at Kyung sheepishly. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"W-Well, it's been a while since I actually had any practice, but I can at least teach you the basics that I remember," Kyung bashfully explained; when it came to teaching people, she tended to be a little awkward about it since she didn't know how to lead.

"I just need the basics to protect myself," Jack assured Kyung.

"You got it," she nodded. "If I may ask, just out of curiosity, what kind of robots do you design?"

Jack perked up at the question, and started to explain the Jack-Bots to them; his red eyes bright and happy as he did so.

"Very nice," Kyung complimented, incredibly intrigued and quite impressed at how his were programmed to protect and serve him; especially their defense mechanisms. "I'm sorry that the Xiaolins keep wrecking them though," she frowned sympathetically.

"It's okay, you get used to it after seven years," Jack explained in a softer tone.

"Hmmm…" Kyung began to think, rubbing her small chin thoughtfully. "I may have a suggestion for the next time we see them," she proclaimed, "that is, if you don't mind a bit of advice."

"Do what you want," Jack stated passively, shifting his eyes over to watch Lee play with the candy bowl in the middle of the table.

"Well," Kyung began, a sly smirk starting to appear across her lips, "it's a low blow, but it should buy us some time when we need to grab the next Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Okay, explain, but then I need to get home; it's getting pretty dark out," Jack stated. "Plus, I need to work on the Jack-Bots."

"I'll make it brief," Kyung assured him, and began to explain her idea. "Why not use the Xiaolins' 'habit' of breaking your Jack-Bots as an advantage? If they like destroying them so much, why not try to help curb that 'habit'?" She proposed to him in a rather cryptic tone.

"Like a distraction?" He asked her, catching onto what she was saying before blinking when a piece of candy was flung at his head. Jack turned to look at Lee right when she looked away, and grabbed another piece of candy to throw back at Lee.

"Sort of," she chuckled in amusement once Jack turned back to her. "Here's where it becomes a low blow. If you can get the materials to create a sleeping gas to be expelled from the bots when they are destroyed, and make sure that the blast range goes out far enough just for them to inhale it, then it should knock them out for a while depending on how potent the gas is," Kyung hypothesized.

"That's not a bad idea," Jack mused after thinking about it, but frowned again when a handful of candies were thrown at him.

"What is your problem?!" He exclaimed, making Lee all the more entertained.

"Bitch, don't fuck with me, I'll fuck your shit up," Lee laughed.

"Really?" Jack stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Lee's just playin' around," Kyung giggled, "it may not completely get rid of them, but it should at least buy you more time when we come in contact with them… At least until they figure out a way to avoid the gas, if that happens, I can think of a backup plan if you wish."

"Deal," Jack agreed, "I'll start working on it when I get home," he informed, and glanced over at Lee. "And you'd better stop throwing stuff at me, or I'll hide your makeup."

"Not my babies!" Lee gasped in horror.

Kyung couldn't help but laugh at their playful arguing, and walked Jack out of the house to the driveway; though she didn't leave his side to make sure he didn't get ambushed when her back was turned.

"Thanks for coming over, Jack," Kyung grinned, her chipper attitude returning to her. "Have a safe trip."

"Here, it's going to get cold on your way home," Lee told Jack, smiling as she gave him a thick coat, gloves, and a hat.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys around," Jack bid with a slight smile, and activated his helipack after slipping into the given articles of clothes.

"Bye-bye~!" Kyung waved to him, and the two watched as he flew off back to his home.

As Jack took to the night skies, he waved back at them and grinned; he had inventions to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fanfiction was made by Penguinqueen423 and MugenXClownCrown, this is also our first Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. Warning: Things may get very loopy in future chapters since the OCs used in this fanfiction aren't actually supposed to be there. So, expect the unexpected.**

* * *

Jack's hands trembled as he gazed down at them, hating the feeling of his childish fears of being a failure and being betrayed like he had been countless times. Clenching his fists, he walked down to his evil lair so he could get to work on his robots. Since he had left Kyung and Lee's house that day, he couldn't help but feel rather frightened by how the girls treated him with such kindness and acceptance. The more he thought about how nice they were, the more he started to realize just how cruel the others were to him. He was going to keep an eye on those two, he didn't trust them one bit.

Once Jack was in his lair, he immediately started getting to work, but while the albino was preoccupied, a certain 'friend' snuck into the lair. As quiet as a mouse, a dark pair of eyes stared at Jack from a distance before using an all too familiar invisible lasso trick to round him up by his skinny waist. The man pulled him closer towards him; laughing silently at Jack's face when he let out a frightened shriek when he was yanked back, but Jack's face instantly deadpanned when he saw that it was Le' Mime.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Jack frowned bitterly.

Le' Mime smiled at the albino, and hugged him.

"Ummm... It's good to see you too?" Jack mumbled, struggling a little against the invisible rope and Le' Mime's hold. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked again.

Le' Mime let him go, and simply pointed to the staircase that led up to the front entrance.

"I need to remember to start locking my doors..." Jack grumbled while slapping his palm on his forehead. The albino glared at Le' Mime before sighing dismissively to return to his work. "Fine, you can stay here. Just don't touch anything!"

The mime gave him a salute and sat at the table and watched him. Hours passed by until it was eight o'clock in the morning, and Jack finally completed the alterations to his Jack-Bots.

"Finally," he sighed in exhaustion as he grinned down at his handy work. "Hopefully that Asian chick was right about the sleeping gas."

The Frenchman had watched the evil genius at work, moving about every now and again to try and stay awake. But after midnight rolled around, Le' Mime had fallen asleep on the ground. He was currently sitting on the ground against a wall with his beloved little bowler hat lowered over his eyes, drifting in and out of sleep. It was not a good night for him. As if the uncomfortable night couldn't get any worse, the Shen-Gong-Wu alarm began to sound, catching both males off-guard.

"Oh that's just great," Jack grumbled, feeling incredibly worn out from working all night. "C'mon, we gotta go," he called over to Le' Mime. "You comin', or what?"

The mime stared at Jack, his eyes seeming to ask if the Shen-Gong-Wu was truly important enough to go and get even after an all nighter like that. He was extremely tired and simply did not even want to move an inch, he just wanted to lay in a nice warm bed and sleep the day away. But he knew that leaving Jack alone was a bad idea as well, so he got up and nodded that he was coming along. Once Le' Mime got up, the two exited the hideout. As they stood outside the main entrance, Jack gazed up to the dark skies overhead, wondering whether or not to fly using his helipack.

"Forget that," Jack huffed, and whistled for two of his Jack-Bots. "Take Le' Mime and I to Kyung and Lee's house; set course for Gresham, Oregon," he ordered, and hopped on one of the hovering robots.

The bots grabbed a hold of their creator and his silent companion, before dragging them up towards the sky and across the country towards America; It was going to take them a while to get there.

"Master and friend, rest while you can," one of the Jack-Bots recommended to them. The bots knew that they were up all night.

"Yeah-Yeah, whatever," Jack retorted, but took his robotic servant's advice, and closed his eyes to regain some rest that he lost overnight.

"The destination has been reached," one Jack-Bot announced after a few hours of travelling, making Jack instantly open his red eyes.

Literally, the two robots were holding the two men right at the front door of Kyung and Lee's house.

"Le' Mime," Jack sighed, "prepare to meet two other people that may just possibly be weirder than you," he warned, and knocked on the door.

Le' Mime glared at the albino, but then quickly softened his expression, and shrugged his shoulders before stepping down onto the rocky porch.

"Welcome back," Kyung greeted warmly once she opened the door, sporting a black over-sized hand-me-down sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans, and the same wig she wore yesterday. "Who's this?" She grinned shyly once she noticed Le' Mime.

"This is Le' Mime, he's… My work companion," Jack introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Le' Mime, my name is Kyung," she responded politely with a bow of her head.

Le' Mime tipped his hat to her with a smile on his white painted lips. Lee then came to the door and looked at the two men, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Who ordered the males strippers?" Lee grinned at them, and looked at Kyung. "You dirty girl~"

"You know that I don't engage in that sort of activity with strangers, Lee," Kyung reminded her soul sibling in a serious tone. "And are you two alright? You appear as though you've just crawled out of a freshly buried grave… No offense," she frowned.

"Never mind that," Jack dismissed, "we need to go, now."

"Shen-Gong-Wu?" Lee assumed, quickly skimming over the two males' conditions. "You two get some sleep, we will go for you guys, there is a spare room upstairs in the back it is king size bed." She stated.

"You two don't even know where you're going," Jack argued, but couldn't deny that he was incredibly tired. "I'll have the Jack-Bots take us over to where we need to go, I can get more shut-eye along the way."

"Suit yourself," Kyung shrugged, "but when we get back, you both are staying the night so we can make sure you guys get some proper sleep," she sternly told them, her more mature and nurturing side appearing before the two, and turned to Le' Mime. "I apologize for my abrupt assertiveness," Kyung said to him, "but I'm afraid that I can't just let friends go without a good rest."

Le' Mime then nodded his head as he looked at her, he was fine with it. He then grabbed the Jack-Bot, clinging to it as he yawned tiredly.

Lee shrugged her shoulders, pulled on her shoes, and walked outside. Slipping on her black tennis shoes, Kyung quickly followed Lee out to the porch. Before she got onto the robot, Kyung locked the front door behind her, and hopped onto the same Jack-Bot Le' Mime was clinging onto, careful about remaining on the other side of the machine that the mime's arms and legs weren't wrapped on.

"S-Sorry!" Kyung shrunk back every time her hand or her foot just barely tapped Le' Mime's.

The mime simply shrugged his shoulders dismissively, closed his eyes, and relaxed against the warm fools gold he was holding on to. Kyung remained awake through the entire trip to the Shen-Gong-Wu's location, clinging on for dear life as the Jack-Bots glided through the skies; she was freaking out on the inside, even though the robots had one arm wrapped securely around them.

"Warning: Xiaolin warriors detected!" One of the Jack-Bots alerted as they approached the Mayan Temples.

"Take us down," Jack groggily ordered as he awoke from his nap, and opened his eyes as the Jack-Bots descended down to the plateau surrounding the temple.

Lee looked around the area in awe, she had never left the United States before in her life; she felt excitement course through her veins.

"Is this the Mayan Temple, well one of them?" She asked, her blue eyes taking in all of the detail she could.

Le' Mime glanced about, he was still pretty tired, yet felt enchanted by the beauty of the temples and ruins.

'Wow, this place is pretty cool,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, this is one of 'em alright," Jack responded to Lee's question.

While Lee and Le' Mime were taking in their new surroundings, Kyung felt incredibly anxious from the sudden change; she had travelled outside of the United States before, but that didn't mean she liked leaving home. Actually, this somewhat scared the younger Asian, making her fidget as they landed in the Xiaolin warriors' path.

"Well look who it is," Raimundo frowned in contempt, "not only are the two psychos here with Spicer, but also that stupid mime too."

Kyung silently stared daggers at the arrogant boy, finding his attitude incredibly hideous in contrast to his so-called "pretty face."

"He's not stupid," Kyung grumbled defensively, but didn't say anything else.

Le' Mime frowned when he was insulted by Raimundo, but smiled when he heard the Korean say that he was not stupid, and hugged her in thanks. Kyung instantly returned the hug, pleased because she had spoken up and made him smile.

"Shut up, you voice is grating on my ears," Lee spat at Raimundo with a glare. "Turn around too, just looking at you is making me a little sick to my stomach."

"My voice is grating your ears?" Raimundo growled at Lee. "Do you even listen to yourself when you talk? And why don't you all turn around? You guys are making me sick just looking at you."

Raimundo's harsh words were sharp as rattlesnake fangs when they struck Kyung and her friends, the insults piercing Kyung's heart and mind like a kitchen knife through warm butter.

"Ahem," Kyung cleared her throat, choking a little as she tried holding back her tears and the sudden woozy feeling in her head. "Pardon my language, especially in front of the children," she began to speak, gesturing towards Ping and Omi as she did so, "but I would just like to step in and say… Fuck you," Kyung finished, and gave the middle finger salute to Raimundo with a straight, stern expression.

Lee saw the tears, triggering rage to build up inside her. She glared at Raimundo, and cracked her knuckles. Her nostrils flared, and her blue eyes narrowed, turning slowly into a sky blue color.

"I am going to fuck up that pretty little face of yours," Lee's voice was raspy and lowered as her hate for this male increased tenfold.

Le' Mime had seen the tears as well, and pulled out an invisible tissue for her to wipe Kyung's tears away.

"Thanks, man," Kyung sniffled, and accepted the invisible tissue from Le' Mime.

The Xiaolins knew all too well that none of the males could hit a woman, even if they were being attacked by the female. And since Kimiko saw the effect of Raimundo's insults, she didn't stop Lee from throwing a right hook to the Brazilian's jaw. Lee might not have been the strongest fighter, but she had years of experience when it came to street-smarts and fighting dirty. After a couple punches to the face and gut, Lee sent a front kick to Raimundo's crotch like she had the other day at the mall.

Backing away, Lee then glared at the Brazilian boy.

"Never make my Critter cry ever again, if you do, I will make your life a living hell," she promised with a dark grin, "I'll cut that pretty little face of yours so much, that no woman will ever want you; they'll see just how ugly you really are on the inside," she stated, then softened her eyes and relaxed her features. "Understand me, little boy?"

Le' Mime watched the sparks fly between Raimundo and Lee, and patted Kyung's back lightly to comfort her. He felt as though it was the right thing to do, and glanced down at the man on the ground before shaking his head.

'Man, I wonder if his temper has gotten worse or better, so far I have seen both, so maybe the same?' He thought to himself, and turned his head to look over at Jack, silently asking if he was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack responded, smirking at Raimundo who lay on the grass. "Now you know how I feel when you losers beat me up," he smugly remarked; the look on the other Xiaolins' faces made him feel a little content, they seemed quite shocked. "Jack-Bots!" Jack summoned, making a small army of his robot servants surround the warriors. "Mince them!"

"C'mon, guys!" Kyung called, and started running from the battle.

"Why are you running?" Jack questioned to Kyung. "Good villains always stay to watch their enemies get vanquished!"

"Common sense, man!" Kyung responded. "While they're distracted, we've got time to go find what we came here for."

Lee took off, gripping Jack's wrist as she dragged him to into the temple where the Wu was hiding; she already hated the idea of how unorganized it was going to be within the abandoned temple.

"Come on! Let's go, you silly man!" Lee hollered. "Pick up your feet, and start running!"

Le' Mime took off after them, not wanting to be the butt end of the attacks this time. He managed to catch up so that he ran right behind Kyung, that way he could make sure that she was going to be okay. Instinctively, the Xiaolins attacked the first wave of Jack-Bots and destroyed them with ease, but slowly gas surrounded them, making their throats and nose feel irritated as well as their eyes. Clays eyes drooped, his body feeling heavy and his head becoming numb; slowly he got to his knees and fell asleep. Omi and Ping were the first to fall, Kimiko the third, Raimundo the fourth, and Clay was the last one to collapse on the ground unconscious.

"I hope that the sleeping gas worked," Kyung muttered under her breath, reflexes automatically controlling her movements with every sharp turn in the maze of tunnels.

'Sleeping gas?' Le' Mime wondered. 'Since when did the Jack-Bots have that?'

"Found it!" Kyung claimed, pointing towards the Shadow of Fear Shen-Gong-Wu that sat on a stone pedestal.

Lee spotted where the Asian was pointing; beaming, she grabbed the closest person to her and threw them. Unfortunately, it was Le' Mime.

"Grab the Wu!" Lee yelled.

Le' Mime instinctively reached out for the incoming Shen-Gong-Wu, and grabbed it just before ramming head-first into the wall behind the pedestal, sliding down onto the ground as he held up the Shadow of Fear Wu.

"Lee, don't throw friends," Kyung scolded, and immediately tended to Le' Mime to check the damages. "It seems as though the injury is minor…Although I can't be too sure," She mused while examining the poor mime's head and face. "We're lucky that you didn't get a concussion from the impact, and that there was minimal damage to your cranium it seems," the Asian scientifically babbled out loud.

Le' Mime glanced up at her and nodded his head, although he could already feel a headache coming on. He was not use to be thrown in such a way, or at all, and noted that Lee was rather strong for a girl.

'Woman has a pair of arms on her,' he thought.

"Ruin my fun," Lee whined with a huff, and turned to Jack with an evil smile. "Come hither, Jack~" She advanced on him, but this time she was only teasing. With Le' Mime, it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Don't you dare!" Kyung objected as she helped Le' Mime up off the ground, offering her shoulder to him since he was having trouble standing with the immense headache. "I don't want anyone else at risk of a serious head injury," she added.

Lee shook her head and laughed a little before turning away from Jack, and giving Le' Mime a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Mime," Lee apologized while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

The man with the red and white striped sweater waved his hand dismissively, gesturing that it was all good.

'I'll get her back eventually,' he thought, and he leaned against the woman next to him, his head pounding painfully. Once all four were together, Le' Mime handed the Shadow of Fear to Jack.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before the Xiaolin losers get here!" Jack beckoned, and turned around to lead the way out of the temple.

To his surprise, the Xiaolin warriors weren't there for once. Jack smiled widely at this, incredibly pleased with himself that he made the sleeping gas potent enough to keep them off his back. Meanwhile, Clay had begun to slowly wake up; his head was throbbing from the chloroform fumes that knocked all of them out for a couple hours.

"Oh man," the cowboy groaned as he rubbed his aching head, "what in tarnation just happened back there?" He asked, looking around to see the others slowly waking up as well.

Lee walked towards the steps and grimaced when she saw them all begin to wake.

"It worked, but it is starting to wear off," she pointed out, not liking what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was.

Le' Mime groaned silently; he was not in the mood for this, he was rather upset, and just wanted to get home and get some sleep. The other monks slowly woke up from their drug induced sleep. Some of them muttering 'what happened?', and a few others said, 'What the heck?'

"Shit," Kyung cursed under her breath, "we need to get out of here, now."

"Jack-Bots!" Jack commanded to the few robots that remained, four immediately joining his side ready for more orders.

"It's the Shadow of Fear!" Ping exclaimed, already wary of what power the Shen-Gong-Wu held.

"And it's all mine!" Jack laughed evilly while holding it like a trophy.

"Medusa comb!" Kimiko called, holding up the Shen-Gong-Wu she possessed, and aimed for the Shadow of Fear.

As the comb teeth stretched out to try and grab the Shadow of Fear from Jack's hands, Kyung mindlessly placed her hand in front of the comb's range, making the comb wrap around her arm instead.

"Oops…" Kyung muttered flatly, gasping sharply when she was suddenly being dragged through the air and flung towards the Xiaolin warriors. "Heads up!" She warned, before slamming head first into Clay.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi called, unleashing a massive wave of water to wash over the other three.

Luckily, Jack still had a good grip on the base of the Shadow of Fear statue, inhaling a large breath of air as he brought his head out of the water to see Omi placing his hand on the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"You know, we did get it first, so why are you fighting over it?" Lee asked them once the water was gone, "Jack does not do that to you guys!" She then frowned and glared at them. "Why don't you fight for it...oh wait that's right…" She caught herself. Lee gazed at the small yellow child before her; he was annoying her already. "Jack remember use your head, not your body." She remind him, hoping that he would come up with a mind game or something, something that would help him. "Use what they don't have, and what you do, use it against them." She told him, as she dodged the wind dragons attacks. She hated this very much; Lee was not really a fighter.

Le' Mime was up against a nearby tree, sitting down inside an invisible box he had created around himself. He tried to block out all the noise, as the pain in his head was getting worse.

'I think I have a mild concussion,' he thought while holding his dizzy head.

Everything was unfolding quickly, making Kyung snap into action after getting off of Clay.

"Sorry, man," Kyung briefly apologized to Clay, and ran over to where Le' Mime was before she started protecting the invisible box as Kimiko and Ping were trying to break it.

Kyung didn't have any reason to fight Kimiko, and was incredibly reluctant to fight against children like Ping and Omi. Instead of trading blows with them, Kyung blocked their hits, doing what she could to keep them from shattering Le' Mime's illusive barrier.

"Alright, cheeseball," Jack finally declared. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown of chess! I wager my Heart of Jong with your lucky Orb of Tornami!"

"So be it," Omi agreed, and the two began their duel.

Once the match was set, the fighting stopped. Kyung, Lee, and Le' Mime were transported to one side of the chess board on top of a wide stone column, while the rest of the Xiaolin warriors were on the other side. Lee yelped and clung to the pillar as the world around them shifted and changed.

"Jack, you are a genius!" She squeal and hung climb up the pillar towards her friends and sat there. She moved behind Le' Mime so that he could rest against her. "Relax, friend."

They watched as the game went on, Jack was taking Omi down, he was so lost in his mind that he sounded far more advanced mentally than he had let on. Lee had decided that she adored it when Jack talked intellectually, it gave her the shivers.

"I'll be darned," Clay sighed, he and the others obviously shocked by Jack's true intelligence as they watched Omi lose the match.

"Sweet, man," Kyung cheered calmly, "he got it!"

Once the showdown was over, everyone returned back to reality; Jack was now holding the Shadow of Fear, Orb of Tornami, and the Heart of Jong.

"Right then," Kyung applauded, "let's go home."

"Not so fast!" Raimundo objected, his tone incredibly angry. "That wasn't a fair fight, Spicer knew that Omi didn't know how to play Chess as well as he did!"

"And how many damn times were you unfair to Jack, you guys beat the shit out of a man who can't even fight, you guys tormented him, degraded him, tore him down, and beat him when he was already down on the ground." Lee argued coldly. "He used his mind, his only true strength, against you guys. So tell me this, you stupid fuck. How in the hell is he being unfair?!" She was pissed that Raimundo was accusing her boss of being a cheater. "He worked his ass off for seven, god damn, years, and now that he is winning, you deem it unfair that he is cheating because he is learning?!" She stepped forward towards the Brazilian kid. "You guys are disgusting, how can you even consider yourselves the 'good guys'?" Lee glared harshly at them, her eyes stormy. "As far as I can tell, you are no better than Chase Young."

Raimundo was absolutely livid by Lee, as well as Kyung; to him, Jack didn't deserve their kindness since the Xiaolins saw Jack Spicer as nothing but evil. But to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, Lee had a point; when they reflected on it, they actually treated Jack with quite a bit of cruelty. They had left him to plummet off of a massive waterfall, they tied him up and dragged him across freezing cold waters all the way back to China when they offered him a lift, and went back to treating him like dirt after they helped him.

"We are nothing like Chase Young!" Raimundo exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "How would you even know about us, or Chase Young?! We don't even know you!"

Everyone went silent, including Lee. The question was a truly tough one to answer, but Lee and Kyung knew; they just didn't want to say how they found out about the past between the Xiaolins and Heylins. Instead of answering Raimundo's question, Kyung responded with another question that was on her mind.

"If you truly are nothing like Chase Young, then why do you all beat up on the weak?" Kyung innocently asked. "Sure, karma is a bitch and all, and Jack may not have the best intentions at first," she added, "but beating the living daylights out of the ones who can't defend themselves doesn't justify any of it."

"You are just like him," Lee firmly stated to Raimundo. "Tell me something, monk, when did he ever beat you down, when did he hurt you?" She asked. "He helped you, did he not; yeah he messes up, but he tries and makes things right," she informed him. "From what I have been told, he has always helped you when you needed it, hell, when he did take over the world he gave it back to you in one motherfucking piece!" Lee snapped in his face. "You abandoned your friends, twice when they needed you," she glared. "Jack never did, the 'friends' he had fucked him over and ran."

Raimundo lowered his gaze to the flat grassland they all stood on, his clenched fists shaking in utter rage. Lee truly hit low on the boy, but they were all nonetheless factual statements; what he had done was true, what they had all done was true too, and what Jack had done for them, was indeed a fact. Lee and Kyung weren't just protecting Jack because the albino appeared victimized, but because he was the victim.

"Move out of the way," Raimundo growled at Lee, and started stomping towards Jack and Le' Mime; both males tired and just barely standing.

Hesitating for a moment on what to do, Kyung decided to get between them, no longer caring for her own well-being.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare," Kyung hissed, shocking almost everyone at her sudden aggressive nature. "No one, and I mean no one, beats up on my soul siblings, friends, and family."

Lee stepped in front of Raimundo alongside Kyung. "You have to get through us to get to them," she stated, but didn't touch him. "You will no longer harm Jack, or Le' Mime."

Le' Mime grinned towards Jack, 'finally caught yourself a good deal of cards, old friend,' he thought, and looked towards the group of teens in front of him; he stood up on shaky legs, and got in front of Jack as well, wanting to protect him too.

"Le' Mime, please rest," Kyung insisted with a gentle smile to Le' Mime, noticing the signs of his injury. "Let the women take care of this one, if you would."

"Now look, Rai, we should just honor the deal," Clay implored to his livid comrade. "The little varmint won fair and square. Besides, a real man should never hit a lady."

"Lee, you sit this one out," Kyung insisted to her soul sibling. "You had to fight off Raimundo, so sit down and rest."

"But miss Kyung," Ping spoke up in concern, "what about you?"

"I can go to hell for all I care," Kyung bluntly stated, her tone serious. "I don't care what happens to me at this point.

"I don't think so sweetheart, you are not taking the hit, I am," Lee argued with a frown. "You are a woman, and no one hits a woman," she added, and turned towards the monks. "You should listen to your cowboy over there."

"I don't care that I'm a woman, I'd rather be the one to take the beating if it means not having to watch the ones I care about get hurt," Kyung argued, not even caring about the confused looks the two were getting as they bickered about who was going to take the hits.

"But aren't you both women?" Raimundo questioned.

"Shut up, Raimundo," Kyung glared at him, and re-focused on the argument with Lee.

"Coin?" Lee proposed, her hand in the pocket of her jeans.

"Coin," Kyung nodded, "best two out of three. I call heads."

Lee flipped the coin in the air and watched it land on the ground, staring at it when it landed on the edge of the coin.

"Son of a bitch," Kyung huffed, and pressed her palm to her forehead.

"Together?" Lee asked.

"Together," Kyung agreed, not one to argue for a long period of time. "I'll take the beating for Le' Mime, you take the beating for Jack," she decided, and turned her attention to the monks. "So, who want's to make the first hit?"

"No can do, ma'am," Clay declined. "I was told to never hit a girl."

"That's alright, I understand," Kyung addressed, and looked at Raimundo. "Lucky for you, I'm not going to question whether or not you have the balls. You see, I actually have respect for men who are chivalrous," then the young Asian's eyes glanced over to Kimiko. "Care to let out some anger, dear?" She offered politely.

"Give it your best shot, little lady," Lee invited, then retreated to the back of her mind when she felt the first blow, sending her spinning to the ground.

The blonde quickly got back up and sniffed, wiping her nose, and saw a bit of blood. Shaking her head, she stood her ground waiting for more. Kimiko held back on her attacks on the two other females, but only because she was incredibly perplexed by their drive to want to protect Jack and Le' Mime. Kimiko frowned as she sent a round-house kick to Kyung's side, and sent a flying kick to the Korean's temple. Standing her ground, Kyung withstood the kick to her side, but was knocked slightly off balance when she was impacted by the blow to her skull.

All the others simply watched in astonishment at how the two girls were standing strong against Kimiko's punches and kicks, but kept observing as Kimiko's hits were causing more damage to them. After some time when the girls were bruised, bloody, and broken, Kimiko finally ran out of steam. Lee's arm had been shattered along with her nails; she was sad to see them cracked and broken. Her leg was also twisted at an awkward angle, and Lee winced in pain as she stood on her broken ankle.

"Seems I was correct on many levels," Lee claimed softly as she stared at the monks, spitting blood on the ground; she had taken the most damage since she was the one that was easiest to knock over. "Now what did you gain out of this besides satisfaction from beating up on someone weaker than you?" She questioned them before retching and holding her injured stomach. "Makes you feel empowered, makes you feel better about yourself," she grinned widely at them, "it is addicting to see the weak on the ground, bleeding." Lee moved her hand over her ribs, and felt a couple of them poking out since they were broken as well, laughing a little as she tottered over towards Kyung, and helped her up off the ground. "How do you feel now?" Lee asked the monks. "Do you feel better?"

None of them said anything, not Ping, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, not even Raimundo had anything to say to them. Instead, the five turned around, and got on Dojo's back before taking off to return to the Xiaolin Temple. Jack was absolutely speechless, no one had ever taken the fall for him before, though it didn't feel good to him that the two women sustained the injuries that would've been made on he, and Le' Mime; both men felt as though it wasn't their place to stand up for them. As the two stood there, Kyung had Lee lean on her shoulder since she was the one who had the worst injuries, and looked up to see Jack and Le' Mime approach them. Kyung felt very pleased with herself for being assertive, and beamed at the two males.

"You girls are idiots," Jack sighed as he stared pitifully down at them.

"Dude, you're a friend," Lee slurred up at him with a big toothy grin, her eyes at an awkward angle to avoid anymore pain. "Besides, this is what friends do for one another, they protect them with everything they have. Sacrifices have to be made," she added as she examined the immense damage on her nails with a sorrowful look. "And that costed me my beautiful nails..." She was more worried about her beautiful nails than inner bleeding.

"Eyup," Kyung agreed, but then gasped when she remembered that her and Lee were supposed to go to work later. "Before we go, I have something to take care of," she told them, and brought out her iPhone to make a call.

Jack observed how Kyung's pained posture turned into a more professional stance; her back straight as she placed a hand on her hip while holding the phone to her ear; she seemed to put in a bit of body language when she spoke in a certain way.

"Hello," Kyung greeted into the phone, and started formally speaking with the manager they worked for at Hot Topic to try and convince them to allow her and Lee a few weeks off to heal up. Thankfully, Kyung was on the manager's good-side, and successfully persuaded the manager to let them off work for a while. "Okay then, thank you very much─ Yeah, I'll make sure to work extra to make up for the time we missed if that'll make it easier for you─ Lee? She actually took a lot more damage in the accident than I did, so she'll be needing more time off─ O-Okay, got it─ Bye," and then she hung up before turning back to her friends.

"Can we go home now, I want to get into a nice soft bed and lay there, or go to the hospital, I think I might have internal bleeding of sorts," Lee explained to them. "Plus, my ribs are out of place."

"Yup, let's get to an emergency room," Kyung confirmed. "Are you guys holding up okay?" She asked concernedly, especially for Le' Mime and Lee.

"What about you?" Jack inquired, noticing that Kyung wasn't looking any better than Lee; Kyung's right hand was cracked slightly and a couple of her fingers were sprained, she had sustained massive bruises on her ribs and sides that were hidden underneath her sweatshirt, along with several cuts on her face, arms, and legs, and her head was bleeding a little from a mild concussion.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a shit, they need more help than me..." Kyung responded blankly, but her words trailed off when she fell limp after taking a single step towards them.

"In other words, she needs help too," Lee sighed. "Pain is dulled for her, she can't feel it that much, so it is better if we get her checked out as well."

Lee then grabbed onto one of the bots that picked Kyung up bridal style.

"Why is pain dull to her?" Jack wondered, Le' Mime also seeming a bit intrigued by this.

"I have no idea, ask her later, she might know," Lee shrugged.

Both males nodded, and didn't ask any further questions. Instead, Jack called up whatever Jack-Bots that weren't destroyed, and had the robots take them to the nearest hospital within the area to get their injuries checked. Once everyone was all patched up, the Jack-Bots transported them all back to Kyung and Lee's home; of course, it took some convincing with the doctors to discharge Lee early with her bad injuries.

"It's pretty late," Kyung noted when they returned home. "You two ought to stay for the night, you're both tired from last night and today."

Le' Mime agreed to this, he really just wanted to sit down and relax. He then took off his shoes, and wiped his face with his shirt to remove the smeared makeup he wore.

"That would be quite nice," Le' Mime spoke, his voice had a hint of French dialect, and was smooth and deep, yet also very warm and gentle.

"No problem at all, man," Kyung grinned softly at him, "there's two main bathrooms upstairs, both have showers," she added while pointing to the second floor of the house. "I think I'll call delivery for dinner, is there anything you guys would prefer to order; Chinese, pizza, something like that?"

Lee then had Le' Mime and Jack follow her upstairs to get some clothes, and bathe.

"Get Chinese!" Lee called from upstairs.

"Got it," Kyung responded, "I'll place the order when you guys get back down here!" She added, before pulling out her phone once again to call her parents and ask about handling the medical bill from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This fanfiction was made by Penguinqueen423 and MugenXClownCrown, this is also our first Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. Warning: Things may get very loopy in future chapters since the OCs used in this fanfiction aren't actually supposed to be there. So, expect the unexpected.**

* * *

"Raimundo, as much as I really can't stand Jack Spicer, this isn't a very good idea," Kimiko whispered to Raimundo as they stealthily climbed through an unlocked window of Kyung and Lee's house.

"Relax, Kimiko," Raimundo assured his teammate, "we're just going to play a little prank, that's all."

"What do you suppose our new opponents fear, Brother Omi?" Ping asked curiously once they infiltrated the computer room of the house.

"With girls, you really cannot tell, little gecko," Omi mused. "Raimundo, enlighten us on what we are going to accomplish by doing this?"

"Easy," Raimundo smirked, "we're going to see just what that blonde brat and that other chick are scared of."

Kimiko felt her womanly senses ringing. 'Bad idea, turn back now,' was what they were telling her at this time.

"Then leave me out of this," Kimiko decided, retreating back to Dojo and staying there; she wanted nothing to do with this, it didn't feel right to her at all.

"Suit yourself," Raimundo shrugged, and led the rest of the boys upstairs.

Before they went to Kyung and Lee's rooms, Raimundo had snuck into the guest room that Jack and Le' Mime were staying in, and obtained the Shadow of Fear. However, as the four remaining monks left the room, Le' Mime had heard the light disturbance, and arose from the bed to see what was stirring. Lee was still healing from the beating that had taken place a few days ago, and was too drugged up from the pain medication to hear anything. Her face was calm but her eyebrows were down in a slight angle as she slept, and was wearing no make up or anything like that at all, making her look rather boy-like. Raimundo wore the most sinister smirk upon his tanned face as he loomed over Lee's sleeping form, but all four of them were unaware that Le' Mime had awoken Jack, and the two were standing right behind them, close enough to get sucked into Lee's mind along with the monks.

"Shadow of Fear," Raimundo whispered loud enough to activate the Wu's power, and all six were transported into Lee's dreams.

Going through Lee's mind, it first started out with Lee sitting by a pond; Lotus flowers blooming, and a beautiful white bark sakura tree by the edge of the clean and clear water. All around her was peace and tranquility, but there was a dark corner at the edge of the forest where her darkest fears lurked.

"Seems mighty peaceful," Clay whistled in admiration, looking around until he spotted the rotting forest. "Hey, I reckon that is where her fears are," he gestured by pointing, and moved past the other four.

"Hold it right there, hick!" Jack shouted at the intruders, making all four of them turn around to face he and Le' Mime.

"Just what do you think you're doing in our friend's dream?" Le' Mime demanded, brows furrowed sternly with his arms crossed.

"What does it look like?" Raimundo sneered, and went deeper into the dark forests with the others following him.

Jack let out a grunt, and they both ran after the four, wandering straight into Lee's nightmares. There was a door in the middle of the woods, nothing else. On the door there was some writing that was pink and elegant that said, 'Lee Carl Woolf's Fears.'

"Carl?" All of the males questioned out loud, the middle name completely throwing them off.

After getting over being confused, the dragon of the wind turned the knob and watched the horrors awaken inside. He was surprised by what he had seen; Raimundo felt his mouth twitch up a little when he saw Lee's parents looking at the crying child with disgust and hate, they all then watched as Lee was beaten mercilessly, humiliated to the core, and her clothes were ripped to pieces as her lean form was practically being cut to ribbons while she lay curled up on the ground. This was her fear; the fear of being unaccepted for who she was.

"What are these fears about anyways, all I have seen is not being accepted, being beaten and humiliated, and her parents hating her and looking down at her in disgust," Raimundo huffed, looking rather disappointed before closing the door, but quickly paused when something finally clicked with him. "So that's what's up with her middle name…" He mused.

"What is Raimundo talking about?" Ping asked to Clay, both he and Omi completely lost.

"Not a clue, lil' partner," Clay scratched at his head, making his hat move up to show his face a bit more than normal.

"Perhaps we should see what miss Kyung fears," Omi suggested, assuming that the other's fear would make more sense to him.

Jack and Le' Mime had seen Lee's fear from behind the monks, taking in all that had been revealed. Jack knew how if felt to be unaccepted, and to be beaten for something he had no control of. Le' Mime felt so sorry for Lee, and accepted the fact that Lee had chosen to be who she was. Placing a hand on the albino's shoulder, he guided him away from the door to catch up with the Xiaolin boys.

"Come, my friend," Le' Mime said to Jack, "we need to keep up with them, and make sure that they don't cause any major harm," he claimed, already becoming concerned about the youngest of the four of them.

Before Raimundo and the others left Lee's dream, Jack and Le' Mime managed to catch up with them so that they could escape along with the monks. The next thing they knew, they were no longer within Lee's dream world, and were back in Lee's room instead.

"Let's go see what that other girl is scared of," Raimundo chuckled, anticipating what the 'baby' of the group was frightened of the most.

Le' Mime really wanted to stop them at this point, but they were out matched and out strengthened. They were pretty much useless against them at this moment, and the Jack-Bots needed to be repaired and upgraded before they could do anything. All of the males then went into Kyung's room, and plunged into her dream world. Once inside of Kyung's mind, all six of the males analyzed their surroundings. It was nothing but a pitch black entity, yet everyone could still see each other as clear as day.

Raimundo strained his eyes to see farther into the black, and managed to spot a rather plain looking door from a distance titled, 'Kyung Hee Jee's Fears', but it had nothing else that distinguished it except that it was the only thing that was there among the darkness.

"How convenient," Ping grinned as they walked towards the door, observing with anticipation as Omi slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called out behind them, just in time to stop them before Omi could see anything past the door.

The guys looked back to see Kyung, or at least her dream form, sprinting up to them in a panic.

"Please, don't go in there!" She begged, eyes frantic and scared; this was not the calmer Kyung that Jack and Le' Mime had interacted with before, this version was terrified, stressed, and practically on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?" Raimundo sneered down at Kyung, making her shrink back. "Afraid that we're going to see your fears?"

"No!" Kyung responded in a horror-stricken tone. "You won't like what you see in there," she warned.

"Not to worry, miss Kyung," Ping assured her, "we'll be out of here before you know it."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kyung whimpered, "what if you don't come back?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, we should listen to her, Rai," Clay suggested. "We're going too far with this," He claimed, not liking how this 'prank' was turning out. "We should stop while we're ahead."

"I agree with Clay, but I am also very curious as to what is inside that you are hiding from us, miss Kyung," Omi mused.

"Indeed, I agree with Omi!" Ping said excitedly which earned him a smile from Omi.

Being the pushover she was when it came to kids, "Kyung" looked down at their innocent faces, it was the same look she'd get from her baby cousins whom she cared so much for; she couldn't say no to kids, even if she knew what would happen if she just submitted. "Kyung" looked up at Clay, Raimundo, Jack, and Le' Mime before letting out a deep, shaky sigh.

"I suppose it'd be easier to show rather than tell…" She guessed. "But please," she added, "be careful, promise me that you'll come back in one piece if you can, just _be careful_."

And with that, "Kyung" slowly opened the door, and allowed them to step inside. Once inside, the six males were brought to an elementary school playground; rain was pouring down as blurry figures raced all around them, throwing what looked like water balloons at each other before Le' Mime turned his head just in time to see one of the unknown figures get hit by one of the balloons. The supposed water, began to sizzle and melted the figure into a pool of black liquid, horrifying all of them as more figures were being liquefied by the balloons.

"It's like a twisted version of the Wizard of Oz!" Le' Mime gasped, making the others look at him as if he were crazy. "What?" He asked. "The witch melted by water, or something like that."

During the midst of all the chaos, Omi managed to spot a small girl running among the shrouded figures; it was the younger version of Kyung when she was just in the first grade. The young girl ran and dodged the acid balloons, but stopped when another young girl jumped in front of her, and was hit by the acid.

"Kelsey!" The little girl cried, watching as the other quickly melted into nothing but a disembodied head; there was no blood, or bones, yet it was still a scene of terror. "Kelsey, please don't leave!" Kyung's child version pleaded as she held the remains of her childhood friend close. The head of her friend seemed to talk and her eyes were still moving actively, yet there was no sound as Kyung's tears rolled down her face.

The others watched as the little Kyung bawled her eyes out, holding the severed head of what used to be her friend close to her. They honestly didn't know how to respond to what they had just witnessed, they felt immensely freaked out, but also pitied her since she had these dreams; this was hell, her personal hell. Le' Mime slowly approached the little girl, and knelt down to her level. She didn't seem to notice their presence, nor Le' Mime's, and allowed him to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Once he did, a blinding light erupted and engulfed them all.

After they had regained their vision, the males were brought to a completely different setting. This one took place in the middle of the night within a public pool area, the lights illuminating the water as another version of Kyung stood before the square pool. They all stared as Kyung had her back turned to them, but didn't acknowledge that they were there. All seemed peaceful compared to the previous dream, until a dark figure started to arise from the chlorinated water. Kyung took a step back when she saw Jason Voorhees materialize, and glanced down at the large kitchen knife that was suddenly within her grasp.

"I don't want to hurt you," she began to whimper; she wasn't scared of Jason Voorhees, but it was evident that she didn't want to hurt him. "I'm so sorry, Jason, poor baby," Kyung apologized as she slowly stepped back.

"So, she's afraid of that guy?" Omi questioned, but didn't seem to catch onto the real reason why Kyung was backing away.

Kyung knew that there was no escape, it was either fight or die, and she felt too much sympathy for Jason Voorhees to fight him. Instead, she brought the knife up to her stomach, and started to stab herself in front of the six males witnessing the nightmare. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ripped herself apart on the inside and outside, scrambling to remove her own internal organs as a pool of blood began to form all around her. Eventually, Kyung's pace slowed down as she bled to death, before she finally collapsed on her side.

"Now I can't hurt you, and you can't hurt me," she wheezed out, and let out a last breath just when Jason took his first step outside of the water.

"Dude…" Raimundo breathed out, feeling nauseated by the gory nightmare along with Le' Mime, Omi, and Ping.

They all watched in utter fright as Kyung died, but Jack and Le' Mime seemed to be the most affected by her gruesome suicide; especially Jack, who seemed ready to cry at any given moment. Jack immediately ran over towards Kyung, and tried to grab onto her shoulders to pick her up. But once he laid a hand on her dead form, the light surrounded them once more, and they were swiftly moved to another location. Jack was still kneeling on the ground, staring down at the spot where Kyung's corpse was previously lying.

"We're back in her house?" Ping questioned curiously as he analyzed the new setting. "Perhaps there was a flaw with the Shadow of Fear."

"Not likely, little buddy," Clay shook his head. "Take a look," he told them, and pointed to the end of the upstairs corridor.

Over where the Lee's room was, Kyung was pushing against a white door; she was using all her strength to keep back whatever was trapped in the room.

"A secret door within a secret door?" Omi mused, but quickly jumped back when Kyung was forced away from the door, and zombies started tumbling out.

"So if she's not afraid of Jason Voorhees, then she's afraid of zombies?" Raimundo theorized based off what he was currently seeing.

They watched at a somewhat far distance as Kyung used her machete to cut down the zombies, sinking the blade in between the eyes of who she once knew as friends; all of them were familiar faces, yet it seemed as though their names escaped her.

"I'm sorry!" Kyung yelped as she hacked off heads and punctured more brains, the sound of bones cracking making the group's skin crawl.

Kyung continued slaughtering more of her childhood friends, before stopping to see the next pair of zombies that faced her. It was her family friend and former teacher along with her husband, though both didn't seem like they were going to attack; instead, all they did was stand, stare, and moved their lips as if they were trying to speak to Kyung. Almost as if it was an instinct, Kyung swiftly chopped her teacher's husband's head off, but was shocked to see that the head was levitating as the rest of the man's body fell, leaving only a few pieces of his spine hanging out from the neck while blood dripped onto the carpet floor.

"What in Sam Hill…?" Clay gasped, summing up just about what everyone else was thinking at that point.

Kyung realized that the dispatchment was a no-go, and instead targeted her teacher. But instead of attempting the kill where she was standing, Kyung drug the couple to where the other bathroom on the second floor was, and had her teacher lie on her back against an old tile counter. The six men followed her, and watched as Kyung attempted to chop off the woman's head. To Kyung's dismay, her machete turned into a steak knife as she tried cutting through the cartilage larynx.

"I'm sorry," Kyung cried, tears beginning to drip from her eyes. "I'll try to make this quick!"

She brought the serrated blade up again, and forced the metal down on what obstructed her first chop. Kyung started panicking when she couldn't cut through the larynx, and began to cry. Through her thick tears, the Asian kept trying to decapitate the "zombie," before realizing that the steak knife had turned into a little razor blade in her hand. Both her teacher and what was left of the husband were still talking with muted voices, making Kyung cover her ears and wail as she went completely mad.

"I'm sorry!" Kyung wept as tears ran down her face. "I didn't mean to!"

"And I thought Lee was the psychopath," Raimundo shuddered, beginning to question Kyung's sanity.

"She fears hurting the ones she cares about; she must hate seeing her friends and family hurt," Jack murmured as he watched the young woman go insane by her anguish. "Leave now," he demanded to the monks; on the surface he appeared calm and level-headed, but on the inside he was filled with pure rage; he had enough of seeing his friends' darkest fears. "Get out now!"

"C'mon, partners," Clay said to Omi, Ping, and Raimundo, "let's git."

When they turned around, they saw the plain door that they had entered, and saw the dream version of Kyung waiting expectantly in the doorway; her expression calmed, yet now forlorn.

"I warned you," she muttered, and moved to let them leave. "I warned you all."

Using the Shadow of Fear, the monks along with Jack and Le' Mime were transported out of Kyung's psyche, and back into her room. The Korean sniffling under her black comforter, and tears began to stain her pillow as she cried in her sleep. Jack looked at them, and snarled at them almost animalistically as his eyes were ablaze.

"Leave and never return here, and if you do, I'll make sure you'll all pay," Jack threatened.

Le' Mime nodded in agreement as he lightly wiped the tears away from Kyung's face with some tissues that were on her nightstand, petting her head gently in the hopes that it would calm her. Though as he ran his ungloved hand through the Asian's black hair, he felt a bald few bald spots against his palm, but didn't retract his hand; albeit he was curious about it, he continued to try and calm Kyung down. Lee heard the voices, and slowly got up from her bed before going into Kyung's room, her expression becoming irritated when she saw the monks there.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Her voice was hoarse and rough.

"Just paying a little visit is all," Raimundo frowned at the three. "Come on, guys," he said to the other monks, and pushed past Jack, Le' Mime, and Lee.

"Are you sure we didn't go too far, Raimundo?" Omi questioned, his tone hinted with remorse as they left the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Raimundo curtly answered, looking up as Dojo landed on the sidewalk; Kimiko had her arms crossed, and gave the four a very disapproving leer.

"So," she frowned bitterly at them, "how did the 'prank' of yours work out?"

None of them said a word, and slowly climbed onto Dojo's back before the dragon flew up into the night sky.

"Not so well, I can say," responded Omi with a long face. "I fear we have just made things worse."

"What happened?" Lee questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Those Xiaolin losers used the Shadow of Fear on both you and Kyung, Le' Mime and I were sucked into it too," Jack explained, "they saw both your fears, and Kyung's."

Lee flinched at hearing that they went through Kyung's fears. "That is low," she muttered, and looked at the floor. "Even for them," she stated while shaking her head. "We need to get to the temple, I want to talk to the head honcho."

"We shouldn't," Le' Mime interjected, "we're still recovering from our injuries, so we shouldn't confront them until we've fully healed."

"As much as I want to teach those losers a lesson, I have to side with Le' Mime on this one," Jack sighed, turning his head as Kyung sat up in her bed; she had heard everything, even when it seemed like she was still sleeping.

"Then let me use a Jack-bot, and I will talk to him," Lee told the men. "I can handle it, and if it gets too much, I'll come straight home," she promised.

"Then I'm going with you," Jack volunteered since he had sustained the least amount of injury during the last fight. "Le' Mime, you stay here and watch over Kyung," he instructed in a serious tone.

"Be careful, you guys," Kyung implored to Jack and Lee, hugging her black and purple Furry Bones kitty plushie to her chest.

"Alright, lets go," Lee nodded, and stole one of Kyung's sweatshirts as the two left the house; she was not going to stop until they learned their lessons.

Calling up a few of his Jack-Bots, Jack and Lee rode off to the Xiaolin Temple; both individuals wanted to give the monks a piece of their mind. After a couple hours of flight, they arrived at the top of the mountain where the temple was located. It was still incredibly late in the night, but that didn't stop Jack and Lee as they went up to the gates and knocked on the double doors. It took a while before one of the doors finally opened, revealing an old man with a long grey beard behind it.

"Jack Spicer," the elder greeted, his wrinkly face showing a hint of surprise when he saw Jack and Lee standing before the gate. "What brings you here?"

"Hello sir, I am Lee, one of Jack's friends," She introduced herself, knowing right away that the man knew what she was. "Jack and I need to inform you of what your monks have done to both I and my friend, Kyung."

"My students?" The old man inquired.

"Hey, Master Fung," Dojo yawned as he slithered to the man's leg, the dragon's eyes widening when he saw Jack and Lee.

Jack glared down at Dojo, but quickly withdrew the leer; Dojo had no say in the matter, it was the others that he was furious with.

"Dojo," Master Fung expectantly questioned to the small dragon, "do you by any chance know of what happened?"

"Heh-heh, who? Me?" Dojo nervously chuckled, but started to stress when Master Fung wasn't buying it. "I had absolutely nothing to do with it," he claimed, and slithered off.

"He just gave them permission to leave the temple," Lee explained to Master Fung. "May we speak to you inside?" She asked; she was still in a cast, and forgot to grab her crutches before they left the house.

Master Fung seemed skeptical at first, especially since he recalled how crafty Jack Spicer truly was at times. But as he analyzed the two, he eventually decided to let them in, but kept a very sharp eye on Jack as they made their way into a section of the temple.

"So tell me," Master Fung calmly said to them as they sat down at a stone table, "what is it you must discuss with my students?"

"They snuck into her and her friend's house just a couple hours ago after we all were asleep," Jack started to explain, "and used the Shadow of Fear on Lee and Kyung. So we're here to confront them about it," he said.

"I see," Master Fung nodded, "who all were involved?"

"Kimiko wasn't there, it was mainly Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Ping," Jack stated. "However, Kimiko is the reason why Lee is in such bad shape, as well as her friend."

Master Fung looked at them both, he stared at Lee for a few moments. "What is the extent of damage that you and your friend had taken?" He asked. "And why you are like this?"

Lee looked at Jack, then at Master Fung before she told him the whole story from start to finish without skipping a beat.

"And then we came here after they left our home."

"I will make sure that they learn their lesson," Master Fung assured Jack and Lee, "I taught my students to protect the weak, and not make unnecessary fights, but it seems as though they still have much to learn."

"Thank you, Mr. Fung," Lee bowed in gratitude, and turned to Jack. "Lets go home before Kyung dies from worry," she lightly joked, and clung to Jack as they took their leave.

Jack allowed Lee to cling onto his shoulder as they exited the temple, and assisted her onto an awaiting Jack-Bot before climbing onto his own. When they finally returned to the house, the sun was already rising above the dark horizon. Glancing down at his wristwatch, Jack sighed heavily when it was already four in the morning.

"So much for a good night's sleep," Jack muttered, and commanded the robots to drop them off on the front porch.

Once they entered the house, Jack helped Lee up the stairs, and back to her room so that she could get more sleep.

"So, how'd it go?" Le' Mime asked from the doorway of the guest room after the albino left Lee's room.

"Fine," Jack replied curtly, feeling too tired to go into detail. "Master Fung's gonna talk to the losers, so hopefully that gets them off our backs for the time being."

"Good," Le' Mime sighed in relief, and retreated back into the guest room with Jack.

"I'm guessing that you managed to get Kyung to go back to sleep?" Jack presumed since he noticed the Korean's bedroom door was closed.

"Yes," Le' Mime yawned, "and it was surprisingly easy despite them recovering her fears."

"At least you had the easy job," Jack scoffed, and got back in his sleeping bag while Le' Mime returned to the twin bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee woke up in her bed, turning on her side so that she looked over at herself in a mirror that hanging on the wall. Frowning at her reflection before she turned away and sat up before dragging herself out of the bed, and stretching out her muscles. She then grabbed the pain pills that were prescribed to her, and took a dose before getting dressed with the help of some of Jack's robots, and quickly did her make up.

"Sweetheart, you in here?" Lee asked while lightly knocking on Kyung's bedroom door.

"Yeah," Kyung replied from behind the closed door, and opened it so that she could step out of her bedroom. "How are you feeling?" She asked concernedly. "Did you talk with them last night?"

"That we did, Master Fung was going to talk to them," Lee assured her, and leaned against the wall with her crutches with a smile. She took a moment check inside the guest room, and saw that Le' Mime and Jack were still sleeping. "They're still asleep," Lee whispered to herself, closed the door and moved away before walking into Kyung's room. "I am feeling okay." She said while sitting down on the edge of her bed, and laid down a little. "I just wished I could get these things off faster." Lee muttered while gesturing to her casts. "It is hard to do my make up and clothes."

"I'm sorry," Kyung apologized sympathetically, "did the Jack-Bots help you at all?" She asked, hoping that Lee had some sort of assistance.

"That they did, glad Jack has them here." Lee nodded, and moved away from the bed. "I am going to watch some TV for a bit," she proclaimed to Kyung, and got off the bed; Lee really didn't know what to do since she was incapacitated.

After getting herself ready for the day, Kyung recalled how Le' Mime and Jack tried to defend her and Lee when the other boys had invaded their dreams, and began to think of ways to thank them. With those two, she really didn't know what to do for them; perhaps she could help them as well, or make something for them even though she didn't have her entire right hand at her disposal at the moment. This frustrated Kyung, she wanted to do something for them, yet didn't know what to do, or how to do it.

"Looks like it'll have to wait," Kyung sighed, and figured that saying thank you to them was going to have to do for the time being.

It took up until the afternoon for Le' Mime and Jack to wake up, but they regained the hours of sleep they had lost by sleeping in without any other disturbances. Once they took their showers and got dressed, the two went downstairs to join Kyung and Lee.

"Hello~" Kyung greeted them from her seat at the table, and returned to slurping down her piping hot bowl of udon noodle soup. "I hope you both had a good sleep last night," she grinned chipperly; which seemed odd since she had seen her most horrible nightmares again last night.

Lee was having a bit of trouble eating, she was holding her bowl of yakisoba noodles with her casted arm while using the other to pick up the noodles with a fork. She grumbled as she tried to eat her meal, but then looked at the other two with a smile.

"Morning boys~" Lee cooed at them. "Hungry?" She asked them.

"Yes, but I am going to have some coffee first," Le' Mime grinned back at Lee.

"I almost forgot," Kyung spoke up, adjusting her glasses that were now fogged up from all the steam. "I wanted to thank both you and Jack for being so kind last night," she said to Le' Mime. "Though I'm afraid I can't do much to show my appreciation at the moment, I'll figure out a way to thank you both once I get the use of my right hand back."

"It was no problem," he replied to Kyung in a gentle tone, and got himself some coffee from the brewing machine that was on the granite counter that surrounded most of the kitchen.

Kyung smiled at Le' Mime and Jack; she had really taken a liking to both of them, though it was expected due to her nature. Once she had eaten all of the noodles, Kyung picked up the bowl, and started drinking down the broth. Jack gave her a funny look as she finished her soup, eyes slightly wide when he saw steam still rising from the bowl.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked concernedly.

"A little," Kyung answered with a shrug, "but I don't care. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… Even though I think I just burned my stomach," she laughed.

"Your tongue will burn off too and might do the jig one day," Lee muttered while rolling her eyes, and glared down at her bowl. "Fuck this!" She snapped, and pushed the food away. "I'm done," Lee sniffed with irritation, "I'll just drink and piss…" She grumbled lowly to herself.

"You must enjoy soup a lot…" Le' Mime commented when he saw the steam, not sure what to say to Kyung on this.

"I grew up on the stuff, actually," Kyung informed casually. "I'm actually learning how to make a few different recipes; so far I've learned how to make a Korean holiday soup, beef borscht, and just regular chicken noodle soup," she listed, but glanced at Lee with worry. "Need some help, Lee?" Kyung offered in a soft tone.

"No," Lee declined as she lightly glared at her friend, before huffing again and getting up, grabbing her crutches along the way. "I'm just going to have juice for a while, then once the casts are off, I'll get back on solid foods again."

Kyung frowned a little from seeing her friend so down, but knew that there wasn't too much she could do for Lee.

"I almost forgot," the Korean suddenly realized, "Will you be needing to go home, Le' Mime?" She asked politely; it wasn't that she didn't like having the two men over, she just preferred to know what was going on ahead of time.

"I suppose," Le' Mime shrugged, but paused for a brief moment. "Although, I don't really have a home..." He added. "My home is Paris."

"So, you're a hobo?" Lee questioned, obviously not in the mood to be careful with her words.

"Pretty much," Le' Mime answered with a small flinch.

"Well then," Kyung began to say, "how about you move in with Lee and I?" She suggested. "We have enough space, plus it would be much more convenient for the next time Jack has to fly all the way from China to here, that way it saves him the long trip."

"May I think about it a bit longer? Paris is all I have really known," Le' Mime requested nervously, hesitant about sudden suggestion.

"Of course," Kyung grinned lightly, "I understand."

Kyung could slightly relate to Le' Mime, Oregon is all she's really known for as long as she could remember.

"Thankfully, it looks like there isn't any Shen-Gong-Wu that has activated today," Jack announced with relief. "So hopefully we don't have to worry about running into those Xiaolin losers anytime soon."

"Hope their master kicks their asses," Lee grunted, and wobbled away to get a bottle of Faygo from the garage.

"Thank you for understanding," Le' Mime smiled at Kyung with a nod in gratitude.

"No problem, man," Kyung bowed her head back. "I can relate… At least, I think I can, I don't speak with a lot of confidence on it… But I would be pretty hesitant about moving away from Gresham too, or just anywhere away from Oregon because I was raised in this very house since I came to the U.S."

"Thanks..." He grinned a little, and rubbed the back of his head. "I am going to take a walk and think about it," Le' Mime informed them, and walked out the front door after finishing his coffee.

Lee then walked back into the kitchen with bottle of Black Cherry Faygo, plopping down on the couch and then opened it with her teeth by twisting the cap off before spitting out the cap so that she could take a calming sip of the soda.

"Much better," Lee smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Kyung grinned at Lee, though became slightly paranoid when Le' Mime went out for a walk.

It wasn't the cold, foggy Autumn weather that worried her, but the risk of possibly getting attacked by the Xiaolins that wilted her small smile. However, she knew that he had some kind of way to defend himself.

"What's the matter, Kyung?" Jack questioned once he noticed her troubled gaze.

"Nothing," Kyung answered with a blank stare, "I think I'm just a little cross with Raimundo for being such a dick last night," she proclaimed, her small brows furrowing under the bangs of her short wig. "Honestly, that wasn't very nice of him to do to Lee."

"What did he do again?" Jack asked groggily, then it struck him. "Oh, right."

"It's good that you two talked with their teacher," Kyung huffed, becoming relatively irritated with the four boys; not for intruding her dreams and seeing her fears, but Lee's. She knew how highly sensitive the subject was to her friend. "Maybe when Le' Mime gets back from his walk, we should walk around for a bit too?" She suggested.

"Shouldn't we make sure that Lee can walk with us?" Jack inquired, he was not sure what to do about Lee at this moment.

Le' Mime then came back inside, and slipped off his black shoes.

"I wouldn't go out there, it's really cold," he shivered, his cheeks flushed while his fingers were tinted blue along with his lips.

"Dude, hang on a sec!" Kyung gasped, before getting out of her seat and retrieving a heating pad. "Sorry about that," she apologized after wrapping up his freezing hands in the soft fabric, "I should've warned you that Oregon get's pretty damn cold this time of year."

"Let me guess," Jack spoke up from the kitchen table, "you didn't wear a coat or gloves, did you?"

"I don't have any winter clothes," Le' Mime stated to Jack, "all I have is my work outfit, and this." He said.

"Well, I can help you out with that," Kyung offered while activating the heating pad, "Since it's too cold to really walk outside, then perhaps we should go to this store nearby called, Thrift It to find you some clothes. Our other soul sister, Liz goes shopping there all the time for good clothes that are pretty much dirt cheap. Plus, it gives me a good reason to browse too."

"Sure, we can go later, I don't really want to go anywhere at the moment," Le' Mime agreed, and moved out of the way when a Jack-Bot floated by to give Lee another bottle of Faygo and her favorite book.

The Jack-Bots were really helping in their recovery, especially when it came to giving Lee assistance. Jack grinned at the robots he created that were buzzing about the house carrying out normal household tasks, feeling proud that they were his creations.

"Right then," Kyung spoke up, "you just stay here and warm up, I'm going to my room," she informed the others, and left the kitchen.

"So, Lee..." Jack awkwardly started to keep the silence away. "You seem to be making a pretty quick recovery," he complimented.

Lee closed the book she was currently reading when she heard Jack's voice, and glanced over to him.

"Yeah, it is all thanks to your mind and the bots," she said to him with warm blue eyes; Lee was glad that the bots were around. "They are really amazing," she grinned, and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit."

Jack straightened up when Lee responded back to him with a compliment, and even an invitation to accompany her on the couch. He was usually used to being ignored or insulted after he tried to compliment someone, so it felt nice yet strange at the same time. He then decided to join Lee on the couch, while Le' Mime was seated in a nearby armchair.

"I'm not surprised that the Jack-Bots have been a good service," Jack confidently beamed, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly weirded out by the mutual flattery.

"Only a true genius could've made them," Le' Mime praised with a slight grin.

"That is very true," Lee agreed with the Frenchman, and watched as one of the bot's moved around the house. "It will never cease to amaze me how advanced you are Jack," she claimed sincerely. "You are something not of this world," Lee added as she watched the bots in awe.

While Lee was preoccupied with observing his Jack-Bots, the albino began to feel a lot of pity for Lee; he knew all too well about being bullied and pushed around since he was a little kid, and Lee was no exception when it came to such a thing. However, he and Le' Mime were unaware that Lee's fear of being unaccepted was much more than just being bullied for how she acted and how her brain worked.

'Didn't Raimundo mutter something about Lee's middle name?' Jack thought, trying to recall last night's events. 'Sure, Carl is an odd name for a girl, but it's still just a middle name… Isn't it?' He questioned to himself, unaware that he was making faces without even realizing it.

Lee watched the albino with an amused look, leaning over towards him so that she could poke his nose; she found his expressions were quite cute, and well, he was just all-around adorable to her.

"You make funny faces, Jack~" Lee giggled with amusement in her tone.

Le' Mime decided to leave the living room once he regained color in his hands and lips, and walked up the stairs and to Kyung's room to hang out with her since he was bored with watching Lee and Jack. As Le' Mime started down the hallway of the second floor, he began to hear a voice the closer he moved to Kyung's room.

"What do you mean, it's a bad idea!?" Kyung's voice sounded from behind her bedroom door. "Of course he's welcome to stay here, he's a friend," she added, seeming to respond to absolutely nothing as her tone sounded rather irritated and determined.

Le' Mime overheard the argument, and snuck over to Kyung's door that was opened just a crack, and peered through the small space. Kyung was currently sitting criss-crossed on her bed with her back towards the door, facing a group of stuffed animals and a hand-sewn doll that sat along the side of the queen bed that was against a bright red wall.

"Trust me, it's not going to end up like the incident with my uncle," Kyung claimed to a red angry bird plushie, her brows furrowed. But then she paused momentarily. "I'm not authorized to withhold a drug test, and I know that it's not necessary… W-What do you mean? I can't just let him go without a roof over his head… Well no, I'm not sure whether or not he does that stuff, but it seems like he's clean."

Le' Mime watched her for a moment, before slowly sneaking into her room, and walking up behind her.

"If it makes them feel better, I will take a drug test and get a background check," he offered her; he wasn't freaked out by her talking to her stuffed animals, he used to do it all the time when he was a child.

"Nah," Kyung responded with a shake of her head, "I think they're just still frustrated about what my uncle did to the guest room when my parents let him stay in this house before they moved out… Now if Lenny wasn't headless, then he would've backed me up on this," she grumbled, gesturing over towards a pot with a flowerless orchid stem sticking out of it.

Meanwhile in the living room, Lee waved a hand in front of Jack's face to try and get his attention.

"Hello, earth to Jackie!" Lee called out to him.

"What?" Jack blinked, returning back to Earth. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something," he responded; part of his mind still in the clouds. But then his red eyes glanced over at Lee while she was leaning towards him, and accidentally caught a glimpse at her chest, noticing that something seemed off about it. "Um, not to stare, Lee…" He stuttered. "But I think that your bra might be a little out of place."

"Oh my," Lee mused after peeking down and adjusting her bra; twisting it a bit before pushing her chest up and back into place. "Sorry, it is a new bra I am trying out," she claimed in a casual manner, and sat back down against the couch. "Anyways are you okay, you seem bit off."

"Yeah, fine," Jack responded briskly, and was relieved that Lee didn't smack him for being a "creep" like a lot of girls did to him when he tried being polite.

While Jack and Lee continued watching TV downstairs, Kyung had let Le' Mime hang out with her in her room as she tried to reason with her plushies and explain what her uncle had done.

"Okay, well that is understandable," Le' Mime nodded to her. "Then I will try not to make the same mistakes as him."

"We appreciate that very much," Kyung grinned, "does that mean you'll stay?" She inquired with a hopeful glint in her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, it would be easier and then I'd have a home to live in," Le' Mime answered Kyung.

"Eyup," Kyung smiled, and moved over so that Le' Mime could sit down on the bed with her. "If you would like, you can sit, I was planning on maybe doing some repairs on Ludwig here," she offered, holding up the hand-sewn doll that resembled a character on a Hetalia scroll poster on the wall. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he dismissed, and sat down on the bed before looking around the room. Le' Mime then grabbed the angry bird that Kyung was arguing with, holding it in his lap while he placed his head on the top so he was in a relaxed position.

Since Kyung's bedroom door was now open, both he and Kyung could hear Lee and Jack converse from downstairs in the family room.

"What is wrong?" Lee asked Jack in a concerned tone, but then paused after realizing what the matter was. "Oh right, most women would slap you," she recalled, and looked over to him while she pushed her lips together. Raising her hand with a brisk movement, Jack flinched when it seemed like Lee was actually going to hit him, before she lightly patted his face and smiled at him. "Thanks for telling me that my bra was all funky." 

"No problem," Jack stammered, eyes wide since Lee didn't give him a legit slap in the face. "But what I just said didn't seem creepy to you?" He questioned curiously.

"Not really, I mean, they're boobs, they stand out. How can a person not look at them?" Lee asked after shaking her head. "Women look at men's crotches," she stated, "hell, I've even looked at yours," she admitted, and pulled her hand away from Jack's pale face.

"Oh, okay," Jack simply replied as he leaned back into the couch, but his eyes instantly bugged out when Lee's confession registered in his brain. "WHAT?!" He yelped, his snow-white face turning a bright pink.

Upstairs, Kyung had managed to partially listen into their conversation from downstairs due to the echo, and started laughing at Jack's reaction. Lee couldn't help but laugh at his seemingly mortified expression, giggling for a bit before covering her mouth.

"What else are women suppose to look at? Women have boobs, and you guys have, well…" Lee retorted, and moved her hands in a motion that would indicate her unfinished sentence.

"Lee knows just what to say…" Le' Mime snickered.

"Dude, tell me about it," Kyung coughed as her laughter died down, and returned to preparing a needle and thread. "If you'd like, I can also fix your sweater or something," she offered Le' Mime. "I've made clothing repairs before, see?" Kyung gestured to the twelve-year-old sweatshirt that had a few small stitches on it.

"That would be nice, yes," Le' Mime nodded. "How did you meet her anyways?" He asked Kyung as he took off his sweater and handed it to her, revealing a T-shirt underneath that he borrowed from Lee; it was a black shirt with the grim reaper on it who was wearing a top hat.

"I met Lee during the second semester of my freshman year of high school," Kyung recalled while she began to repair his striped sweater. "We met on the first meeting of the anime club one of my other soul brothers had set up, and then we became practically inseparable~" She explained.

"She is an odd ball, she seems to be…." Le' Mime grinned slightly, but paused to look for a word. "Protective of people?"

"Lee may be different from other people," Kyung chuckled, "but we all can relate to that. And yes, she is incredibly protective over people she is fond of," she added after stitching up one of the holes in his sweater. "She's very nurturing even though she doesn't like people sometimes."

"What caused her to be protective of the people she is fond of?" Le' Mime asked curiously. "I have seen people look protective, but they have never done anything while she actually does something about it," he proclaimed in a partially hushed voice.

"I'm not all that sure," she mused, "I guess it's because no one stood up for her back when she was younger. I admire that she does what others don't have the balls to do, which is why I look up to her on certain levels. She's one of my big soul siblings after all," she explained with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean, 'because no one stood up for her', didn't her parents have her back?" Le' Mime questioned Kyung. His parents used to, and all the parents he knew in the past stuck up for their kids.

Kyung froze during mid-stitch when Le' Mime asked the question, hesitant on whether or not to tell him about it.

"N-Not really, no…" She answered nervously, and resumed making the repairs on other parts of the tattered shirt. "Lee's parents were never there to help her, in fact, they were the ones who ruined her childhood."

"Ruined?" Le' Mime frowned. "How did they do that, aren't parents supposed to be loving?"

"Some parents are," Kyung stated, her voice wavering as tears started to fill her eyes; parents and family were always a bit of a sensitive subject to her. "But, there are some in this world that aren't," she added.

Le' Mime grabbed a tissue from her box and handed it to her.

"Here," he uttered, feeling a little bad for asking the question. "Was it that bad?"

"What Lee's parents and older sister did to her, yes," Kyung answered truthfully while wiping her eyes with the tissue. "Thanks," she nodded to him, and finished fixing the last tear in Le' Mime's sweater. "Before I met Lee, her parents had done horrible things; things that parents shouldn't do that cause a lot of psychological and emotional trauma to their children."

"You don't have to say anymore, okay?" Le' Mime comforted Kyung, patting her back a little.

"Probably for the best," Kyung sighed before just barely smiling up at Le' Mime. "Perhaps Lee can fill you two in later, but for now, I don't want to spill something that she wouldn't want me to say… I hope I didn't make you feel awkward the last few times I started crying, I've just been easily saddened more often it seems."

Le' Mime sighed softly, and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he sincerely apologized in a gentle voice.

"No worries, man," Kyung chuckled slightly as she returned the hug. "You didn't make me cry, I'm just being a big baby again."

"You're not a baby, you're just very loving and emotional," Le' Mime told Kyung. "There's nothing wrong with that, and if you're a big baby then you're the best big baby ever! I mean, hell, you're already potty trained," he joked to make her laugh.

Kyung couldn't help but laugh at his joke, it was the type of humor that her adopted mom and older brother would always use.

"Thanks, man," she smirked at him while chuckling. "Here's your sweater, the stitches should hold for quite a while," Kyung proclaimed, and gave the shirt back to Le' Mime.

"Thanks, this sweater is very special to me, my sister gave it to me," Le' Mime told Kyung with a smile after pulling the repaired shirt back on. "It was hers at one point."

"Hand-me-downs really are special," she nodded, "the sweatshirt that I'm wearing right now is a sweatshirt that used to belong to my older brother; not to mention a lot of other stuff that I now own."

"They have good memories," Le' Mime softly reminisced, rubbing the sweater, and hugging it to himself.

"Yeah…" Kyung blissfully sighed, but then remembered that she didn't have any recollection of how she received the sweatshirt. "It seems like Lee and Jack are really hitting it off," she noted.

Le' Mime blinked as the two listened to them from upstairs, "Yeah, amazing," He agreed with her. "I have never seen Jack take to someone so quickly, well besides Chase…"

"I remember Lee and I doing a bit of research on Chase," Kyung recalled, "he's not a very nice person. He's like an evil Ryu; humble in battle, prideful, strong, and a skillful opponent… He's still a huge douche though," she frowned a little.

"That is true," Le' Mime agreed with a nod. "I don't know why Jack likes him," he sighed.

"Neither do I," Kyung sided with Le' Mime, "especially with the way Chase treats him. It's like Justin Bieber; young girls love him, even though he's turned into a total shithead."

"Who is Justin Beaver?" Le' Mime curiously asked her.

"Some Canadian pop singer," Kyung grimaced at the mention of him, yet snorted when Le' Mime said the singer's last name incorrectly. "You don't really wanna know what he's done to get so much hate. I didn't hate him at first since he was just a kid, but then he just started to become this dumb little shit that the tabloids are constantly leeching off of, like Miley Cyrus."

"Thank you for the warning, I'll remember that," Le' Mime thanked Kyung with a smile. "Want to play a game?" He asked, feeling a bit bored and wanting to do something with Kyung. "Or do you wanna go on a walk?"

"Well, I don't want you to start turnin' blue again," Kyung answered, and put her box of sewing tools back in her closet. "How 'bout I teach you how to play Left 4 Dead?" She suggested while turning on a black Xbox 360 that was stationed on the top shelf of a black TV stand that had a somewhat small Television on top.

"Alrighty then teach me the game of death and life four!" Le' Mime beamed.

Kyung tried not to laugh at what Le' Mime called the video game, before giving him instructions on how the controls worked and what the objective was.

"So basically you just need to kill the zombies, stay with the group, and try not to die," Kyung concluded after teaching him how to play, and started setting up a campaign level for them.

While Kyung and Le' Mime were talking with each other and playing their game, Jack remained silent out of sheer embarrassment as he sat on the couch with Lee. He hadn't said a peep since she pointed out that she'd been ogling him, until he came to terms with her argument.

"I guess you have a point," Jack mumbled while covering his crotch, already feeling incredibly insecure. "But since when did you start staring down there anyways?" He questioned.

"You know, I am not sure. I just happened to look every once in a while," Lee proclaimed with a shrug after thinking about it, and noticed that he was covering his crotch. "You know, it's not the size that counts, it's how you use it," she winked. "Bigger isn't always better," she reassured him.

Jack arched a thick brow at Lee's comment, but then started to feel a bit more at ease around her. Eventually Jack relaxed, and didn't feel like he needed hide himself.

Lee smiled when she noticed him becoming more comfortable, and took a swig before placing it back on the coffee table.

"So, what gave you the inspiration to build robots?" Lee asked him, wanting to learn something new.

Jack had to think back for a moment on what inspired him to build the Jack-Bots, but couldn't entirely recall when he reflected on it.

"I can't really explain it," Jack nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "I just remember that I've wanted to take over the world since I was a kid, and be a villain like my grandma."

"Like your grandmother?" Lee asked Jack with open ears. "She seems like a special woman to you," she presumed.

"My grandma was the one who gave me my evil trench coat," Jack told Lee, "I just don't know what happened to it…" He trailed off again, frowning a little as he did.

"We will try and find it for you, okay?" Lee assured him. "I know what it is like to lose something dear to you," she added, and sipped her soda.

Jack perked up when Lee volunteered to help find his old trench coat, and gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Where did you last see it?" Lee inquired. "Maybe Kyung can help us figure out where you saw it last," she suggested.

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to retrace his steps to the last time he saw his favorite coat, but couldn't remember when he had seen it last.

"Maybe I left it somewhere in my room when I first moved into my new lair," he pondered, "it could be anywhere knowing how cluttered my bedroom is."

"We can go check when this weekend," Lee told him, and moved her leg up onto the couch, Looking at him before holding out her drink. "Wanna sip?"

Jack's eyes scanned the bottle of vintage soda before accepting it from Lee, and taking a small sip of the sweet fizzy liquid.

"Not bad," Jack said after tasting it. "What flavor is it?"

"It is cherry, I like the cherry~" Lee answered happily while grinning at him. "I think she has strawberry flavor in the fridge too."

"I'll ask her later," Jack shrugged, and continued to stare at the TV. "So, how did you and Kyung find out about Chase Young and the Xiaolin losers?" He questioned out of curiosity.

"The Internet," Lee answered him with a slightly surprised stare. "Google, Bing, all that good stuff..." She listed, and turned the channel once the show was over. "I hate credits," Lee grumbled.

"Wait…" Jack blinked when Lee brought up the Internet, but then recalled that the Xiaolins and almost every single villain had at least one profile on the Internet. "Oh… Never mind then, I see what you did."

"Dork," Lee teased after giggling, before lying down and watching as the next show started. "Anyways why did you want to know?" She questioned him.

"Well," Jack explained, "I wanted to know about how you knew about the history between the Xiaolin and Heylin sides, you seemed to know a lot of information about it."

"Google, my dear Jackie, Google, it knows everything like a woman does," Lee stated as a matter of fact. "Yep, just like a woman."

Lee turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding me right?" She asked him, she grabbed her Kindle and moved it to the web. She showed him and showed him the polls. "You are 96.0 percent positive, the whole fucking world loves you!" She exclaimed. "Do you realize that if you went up on a stage that is connect to the web and TV, boys and girls will be screaming your name, wanting you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I guess my popularity has been improving since I've been growing up," Jack supposed while rubbing his chin, "but it seems like the respect I get from my evil dream team, the other evil villains, Wuya, and Chase will stay the same; low, or to the point of nonexistence."

"No one likes them Jack, the whole world loves you," Lee stated to him while showing the results on Wuya and Chase. "Everyone wants you to be top dog," she claimed, "even the yaoi fan girls," she added.

"Me?!" Jack exclaimed a little in surprise when he heard Lee. "Top dog, huh?" He thoughtfully murmured to himself, liking the sounds of being an infamous villain. "But how can I be? It seems like all of my attempts to get there are always blocked by someone or something."

"That is why you tear that someone or something down, with no remorse or sympathy," Lee told him. "You are not suited for the field, you are suited for the office; you are a commander, a leader," she explained firmly. "Kyung and I are going to turn you into the Heylin, not part of it, but _The_ Heylin," Lee informed Jack, staring straight into his big red eyes before she winked. "After all, I am your biggest fan," She confessed.

"Y-You are?" Jack asked Lee. "I didn't think I had any fans," he stammered. "The closest thing I had to a fan base was when Vlad showed me a villain's website where all the other villains were laughing at me…"

"Yeah, most of the people on the streets know who you are and love you, but they know what you are not comfortable with being stared at or shown any positive emotion so they give you your space," Lee explained, and grinned at him. "I owe you a lot, you never gave up on your dream no matter how hard you took a hit in life you always got up," she said to Jack. "I wish a lot of people were like you," she admitted, "but at the same time, I am glad there is only one of you, it makes me happy that I have the one and only Jack Spicer," she smiled, and glanced over at the soda on the coffee table. "You gave me confidence in myself, I am who I am today because of you," Lee sniffled, feeling ready to cry. "I would go on the Jack Spicer homepage and wait for an update to see you," she whispered. "Every time I saw you on the screen, I wanted to be more like you… I tried, but I got beat down by everyone saying I will never be good enough, I am nothing but a high school dropout," Lee murmured, her blue eyes sad and watery, she looked lost and smaller than normal. "Everyday was a struggle, every time I did something right, I was always shot down for not doing better… I was never good enough for my family," she finally said before looking back up to Jack, "but that all doesn't matter anymore, you taught me never to give up, never let my dreams fade; yeah life is going to be hard, but you have to get up and do it again," Lee continued, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Jack, you made me realize that I don't have to impress anyone, all I have to be, is myself," she smiled, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

Jack was speechless from Lee's words, and felt his heart race when he was told about how he had influenced her. Not only that, but his heart skipped a beat and his face started heating up when she kissed him on the cheek.

"N-No problem," Jack stuttered, his voice airy as he placed his hand on the place her lips planted the kiss.

Lee smiled at him and turned away with a blush on her face, and noticed that he was touching the spot where she kissed him.

"So believe it or not, a lot of people on this earth need you," she said with a smile. "Everyone hates Chase, and how he treats you, along with the Monks, and Wuya," Lee spoke in a soft tone to him, and stared down at the ground. "Jack, everyone loves you," Lee told Jack. "You just can't see it because you never felt it," she said, and pulled up his fan page and showed him the comments the drawings, the fanfiction, the videos, the fan videos, everything.

"Woah," Jack gasped in amazement, his red eyes scanning everything that the fanpage had. "I guess you're right," he beamed, confidence renewed. "Those losers and other villains may think of me as useless, but at least I've got people who will actually support me," Jack smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Thanks, Lee," he said to her; he was going to repay her back someday, he just needed to figure out how.

"What are friends for, Jack?" Lee smiled, and shivered a little. "So how would you like to have some tea?" she asked, even though she was going to have the Jack-Bot make it for him.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jack grinned, and commanded one of the nearby Jack-bots to prepare a cup of tea.

Lee smiled, and closed her eyes for brief moment. "You have people who are ready to be ruled, are you going to disappoint them?" She asked him with a smirk on her lips. "They want a leader, and they are choosing you."

Jack was about to say something, but then closed his mouth when they heard Le' Mime and Kyung's playful laughter from upstairs, both of them laughing every now and then.

"The boomer just explodes!" He cackled and held his stomach. "That is hilarious!"

Kyung laughed along with Le' Mime as they continued to kill more infected.

"Dude, I know right?!" She chortled, and had the survivor she was playing as throw a bile jar down the ledge of a building. "Watch this, man," Kyung told him, and they both laughed harder as a waterfall of zombies ran off of the ledge.

Le' Mime laughed his ass off, tears running down his face as he fell on his side and held himself. After a few hours, Lee, Le' Mime, and Kyung went to the nearby Thrift It shop; Jack volunteered to watch over the house in case any intruders tried to break in, and have some time to take in all that he had been exposed to.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed before Kyung and Lee finally made a full recovery, and were able to go back to their usual antics. On a Saturday morning at around eight o'clock, Le' Mime started to hear the muffled sound of music coming from the garage downstairs, and got up to investigate.

"Jack," he whispered to his albino friend, "do you hear that?"

"It's either Lee or Kyung," Jack nodded as he got up, and moved from his spot before they both headed downstairs.

Le' Mime and Jack followed the source of the noise to the door in the laundry room that led into the garage, taking a step back since the song, Dragula from Rob Zombie was blaring in a nearby storage room within old room that held Kyung's white Scion car. They then peered into the room to find Kyung lifting weights while Lee was painting her nails; Kyung sported a loose grey sweatshirt with a pair of gym shorts, fingerless bike gloves, and with a medium length brown wig where the bangs slightly covered her eyes as she casually lifted a ten pound dumbbell in each hand.

"Hey guys," Lee greeted the boys with a grin, "how are you?" She asked as she waved her hand side to side to dry her freshly painted nails.

Le' Mime stared at the women before him, frowning a bit while tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What is going on?" He questioned, both he and Jack utterly confused from seeing the more masculine woman painting her nails while the smaller Asian was actively lifting weights to metal and rock music.

"listening to music," Kyung simply replied. "You can join us if you'd like," she offered. "The music isn't disturbing you guys, is it?" Kyung asked nervously, lowering her arms while still holding the dumbbells when she looked at the two men.

"No, I'm okay, just curious," Jack declined.

"Oh! I was thinking, Lee and I ought to bring you guys over to Shirley's Tippy Canoe," Kyung suggested with a grin. "It's not a very fancy place, but the food over there is really good~! Right, Lee?"

"The best place on earth!" Lee cheered, and stood up with excitement. "Let's go! Let's go!" She bounced, hugging Jack's waist while she sat on her knees. "Please, Jack!" Lee begged while gazing at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so," he hesitantly consented while looking down at Lee.

"My treat," Kyung insisted, and set down the dumbbells. "It's a really cozy place; it's not fancy, but it's not bad looking at all, just as long as you don't mind the wooden cabin style of the place, then you should be fine."

Lee beamed and hugged Jack by his waist. "Thank you!" She cooed happily at him, then stood up and walked back into the house.

"I keep forgetting how strong she is," Le' Mime muttered once Lee was gone.

"Well, she _did_ used to play football," Kyung pointed out with a small chuckle before brushing past them to get back into the house. "Scuse me," she politely apologized, and disappeared into the laundry room.

"I thought only men played foot ball!" Jack called out to Kyung, his red eyes looking around for her until he frowned and looked towards Le' Mime. "I think they're hiding things from us," he proclaimed.

Le' Mime narrowed his eyes slightly at Jack's suspicion, not entirely sure whether or not he should agree with it. Lee exited her room after getting fully dressed, she wore a tight shirt, a good bra, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black lace up boots, and a light jacket.

"Once Kyung has her shower and gets dressed, we will leave," she told the boys, and moved to the kitchen to casually take her vitamins and anti-depressant medications.

"Lee," Jack said to the blonde woman, "is it true that you used to play football?" He asked curiously. "Kyung said that you used to play it."

Lee seemed to glare at him as she took a sip of water, her eyes dark as her face slipped into a frown, but then turned back into a grin.

"Yep, all through middle school and high school," she told them with a happy smile, the edge of her lips twitching a little. "Those were the best moments of my life," she claimed.

Jack and Le' Mime stayed quiet as Lee smiled at them, yet both still had questions about what other possible things the girls could've been hiding from them. It wasn't until later that Jack decided to question Lee's past football playing.

"But I only thought that guys played football," he finally responded.

"Bullcrap," Kyung chuckled as she strolled into the kitchen, sporting an extra large Avenue Q sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans, and black sneakers. "I had a friend who played on my middle school's football team, and she's a girl."

Lee looked over to her, and blinked. "Really?" She asked. "I did not know that," Lee hummed before shrugging. "Oh well. Anyways, I'm driving~" She sang merrily, and grabbed the keys before skipping happily out to the car.

"She did not seem happy at all," Le' Mime frowned slightly after looking back at Lee. He then turned to Kyung. "Did she truly like Football?" He inquired.

"Doesn't seem like it," Kyung responded with a shrug. "I can see why she probably wouldn't like it though, it's a dangerous sport, and some football players are just total asshats," she frowned. "Anyways, you go on ahead, I need to lock up the house," Kyung informed him, and securely locked all the doors and windows before heading out to the driveway.

The two men walked to the car, and Le' Mime sat in the back while Jack took the front passenger seat, and buckled himself in. He looked out the window as they waited for Kyung to get in. Lee then pulled on her seat belt to buckle in, and put the keys in the ignition to start it. Once the garage door was opened, she backed the car up outside, and in the driveway for Kyung; Lee's face was blank, and uninterested to what was going on around her, almost like she was in a trance. When Kyung got in the backseat next to Le' Mime and buckled in, they drove off to the restaurant after Lee used a switch to automatically close the garage door as they left.

The drive was relatively silent between the four of them, even with music playing on the sound system of the car that had Kyung's iPod attached to it, the air seemed uncomfortable. Jack glanced over to Lee every so often as she focused on driving, wondering just what else there was to know about her. Even though he wasn't the most open to Kyung and Lee when they first met him, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to them than they were letting on. Finally, they stopped at the establishment that looked very much like a large log cabin with multiple carved Indian statues around it, and was nearby a large lake with tall trees surrounding the area.

"This is the place," Kyung grinned as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Lee immediately got out of the car, and waited for the others to get out as well so she could lock the car up.

"Hurry your asses," she barked at them, "but not you, Jack. You take it real slow~" She teased him, making Le' Mime chuckle as he stepped out with Kyung, and closed the door behind him.

Jack's eye twitched at Lee's joke as they crossed the gravel ground, and entered the log cabin-like building. The four were then greeted by a middle-aged waitress who told them to sit anywhere they'd like.

"How about we sit over at that table?" Kyung suggested while pointing to a nearby clean, empty table with four chairs around it.

Lee shrugged, walking over before sitting down, and placing her silverware in the correct position that way she could used them better. Le' Mime sat down in the chair beside Lee on the inside of the table while Kyung sat across from Le' Mime and Jack took the seat across from Lee, analyzing the traditional and vintage decor of the place as he sat down. In no time, another waitress came over to their table, and welcomed them before giving them the usual menus and asking them what they wanted to drink.

"Coffee for me, please," Kyung requested as she looked at one of the menus.

"I want coffee with a lot of creamer and sugar~!" Lee requested, feeling in the mood for something sweet and caffeinated to perk her up.

"Alright then, and for these two fine gentlemen?" The waitress smiled brightly as she jotted down their drink orders. "We have coffee, tea, juice, and milk; feel free to order which ever one you want," she told them, assuming that they were new to the place since Lee and Kyung visited often.

Le' Mime decided to order a glass of orange juice, deciding that he needed to vitamin C while Jack decided to order a glass as well. They were then approached by the manager of the restaurant, an elderly woman whom Kyung and Lee presumed was Shirley. Her voice was perky and quick as she told them the specials of the day, and gladly took the rest of their orders while their waitress went to retrieve their drinks. Kyung had ordered her usual breakfast after Lee placed her order, before letting Le' Mime and Jack place theirs. Afterwards, they managed to make it back home in one piece, but Lee had not said a single word to anyone since they had ordered breakfast. She was abnormally silent, her face blank and neutral, apathetic even. Once she parked the car, she closed the garage door and stepped out of the car, leaving the others as she walked into the house.

Le' Mime got out, and closed the door before sending a worried look to Jack. "Is Lee in a bad mood?"

"Seems like," Jack quietly responded. "Maybe she's on her the rag," he guessed.

"No," Kyung interjected as they walked through the garage, "I think it's just one of those days where people are moody for no reason; it happens with her sometimes."

"Really? She has been acting a bit bipolar since this morning," Le' Mime pointed out as they walked into the house. "Guess Lee is in her room," he presumed, and smirked towards Jack. "Go to your girlfriend, and comfort her," he teased.

Lee washed her face with the rag in the nearby upstairs bathroom, and wiped away the make up. She then pushed her hair back, and retreated to her room again.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jack retorted in a flustered manner, pausing as Kyung strolled through the foyer. "And since I'll be busy comforting Lee, why don't you go be with _your_ girlfriend!" He tried to shoot back at Le' Mime since Kyung had already gone upstairs to her own bedroom.

Le' Mime blushed at Jack's retort, and curtly turned away from him with a pout. "Whatever," he muttered.

"That's what I thought," Jack smirked triumphantly, and made his way up to Lee's room. "You in there, Lee?" He called from while knocking on the door.

"Yeah on the bed," Lee replied to him since she was laying on it long ways, she then grabbed a pillow, and sat up to look at door fully. "You can come in," she granted, pushing her glasses up her nose, and fixing her hair back into place along with her chest.

Meanwhile, Le' Mime walked up to Kyung's room and knocked on the door. "Kyung?" he called out.

"Come in," Kyung instantly replied from inside her room as she sat on her bed, slightly slouched over her MacBook with a pair of headphones on.

"Hey, want to play a game?" Le' Mime asked as he walked into her room.

"Sure, it'll pass them time while Jack and Lee are talking in the other room," Kyung grinned at Le' Mime. "How 'bout we play a campaign on Left 4 Dead 2?" She offered, and placed two pillows against the wooden frame of her bed so that they could sit down on the floor.

Le' Mime then smiled at the invitation to play, and sat down on the floor with the young Korean.

Jack entered Lee's room and gave her a slight grin, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked concernedly while standing in the doorway.

"A little moody," Lee replied with a shrug, scooting over for him, and patting the bed so that he could sit. "Could I use you to cuddle with?"

"Yeah," Jack consented, and joined Lee on the bed. "So what's been making you so moody?" He asked.

Lee wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his stomach before she shrugged in response.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jack inquired, allowing himself to be wrapped up in Lee's hold. "We're all pretty worried that something's really wrong."

"Nothing important," Lee assured him, and curled up into Jack. "Just feeling depressed, I get like this sometimes."

"If you say so," Jack dismissed, and became comfortable lying on his side as the taller female cuddled him. Eventually he started to fall asleep in the warmth, until a Jack-Bot swiftly hovered into Lee's room.

"ALERT: SHEN-GONG-WU ACTIVATED IN AUSTRALIA!"

The blonde nearly jumped a foot in the air before turning around, and glaring at the bot. "Tone it down, please!" She requested while pulling away from Jack and rubbing her face.

"Apologies, master and friend," the Jack-Bot responded. "My readings indicate that the Hodoku Mouse has reactivated."

"Fine, then let's go," Jack said, and got up.

"Looks like we'll have to cut our game short," Kyung sighed heavily, and shut off the Xbox 360 so that she could go get her shoes on; Le' Mime simply pouted a little when they had to stop mid-gameplay, but then left the room as well to get ready.

"We really need to get a scroll or something that explains to us what the Shen-Gong-Wu does so that way we can be prepared," Lee sighed while getting off the bed; she didn't want to leave, but knew better.

After locking up the house, they used four of the functioning Jack-Bots to travel to the Eastern region of Australia to find the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Watch out for snakes and spiders around here," Kyung warned the others as they landed in the middle of the desert area.

"Where the fuck is the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Lee groaned while kicking the dusty ground, she was _not_ happy about having to leave the comfort of her bed and cuddling Jack.

"Probably in a snake's or tarantula's next somewhere in the ground," Kyung suggested, "but since snakes hunt by heat detection, then they probably wouldn't see the Hoduku Mouse as edible... So perhaps it might be in a spider's underground web somewhere," she theorized while observing her surroundings. "Well, actually it wouldn't be in a "web," it'd most likely be in a nest made of silk," Kyung quickly corrected herself.

"Darling, I love you, but at this moment I don't want any input," Lee bluntly replied, and walked off, her mood worse than before.

"I think she is on her period," Le' Mime murmured to Kyung, his voice hushed so that Lee couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, let's just go with that," Kyung replied after hesitating on whether or not to deny his claim.

"Oh great," Jack frowned as he looked up towards the bright sky, "it's them."

Kyung instantly glanced upward as a long shadow stretched across the ground, it was Dojo, along with the Xiaolin monks. As the golden dragon landed on the dry ground, the five warriors in training got off. Once they did, Kyung silently began to wander about while their main focus seemed to be on Lee, Jack, and Le' Mime.

"Losers," Jack scowled at the four other males.

"Spicer," Omi glared back along with Raimundo.

"Oh great, what next?" Lee asked with irritation.

Le' Mime observed Kyung as she appeared to be aimlessly walking about, confused as to why she had decided to stay out of what was currently going on before turning his attention back to the monks.

"I thought I smelled rats," Raimundo sneered at the three, but arched a brow at Le' Mime since he couldn't recognize him without his whole mime get-up. "Who's this?" He questioned.

"He looks familiar," Clay mused while scratching his head.

"Blind and stupid," Lee scoffed, and shook her head, sighing as she rubbed her nose and forehead.

"No one asked you, _Carl_," Raimundo shot back at Lee, making Jack's red eyes narrow a bit as he glared harshly at the Brazilian.

Lee flinched, and glared at the wind dragon. "It's Lee, you fucktard," she snapped.

"What's the matter," Raimundo pressed with a vicious smirk, "not used to people calling you by your real name?"

"Raimundo," Clay started to say, but was quickly stopped by Kimiko; she didn't want them to get dragged deeper into the mess Raimundo had brought them into.

"Sure," Lee said to him with a shrug. "My Mother wanted a boy, but I came out a girl so I was named Carl and treated like a boy, it was not until sophomore year that I said, fuck it, and became the wonderful and fabulous me~"

"Oh really?" Raimundo retorted. "Then why are you so afraid of your parents' judgement?" He interrogated.

"And why don't you let her be who she wants to be?" Jack stepped in, his lips parted just enough to show that his teeth were barred. "Oh that's right, you rip on people for being who they are and want to be. That's all you've ever done, but no one's ever torn you down for being the jerk you are."

"What's this?" Raimundo teased harshly. "Is a geek like you trippin' over this dyke?"

Lee lost all playfulness, and stood up straight as she walked up to Raimundo. She then raised her hand, and slapped him right across the face.

"You can say what you want about me, but when you say something about the people I love I will never forgive you," she growled, her tone cold and dark without a hint of warmth in her eyes.

"You've got somethin' you wanna say to me, faggot?" Raimundo spat at Lee, pushing her shoulders to get her out of his face.

The other monks, Dojo, Le' Mime, and Jack gasped at this, while Kyung's ears pricked up when the verbal fight was breaking out. But she didn't say a word since it would blow her cover, and simply kept searching for the Hoduku Mouse while everyone was absorbed in the heavy sparks flying between Lee and Raimundo. Lee lifted the challenging Brazilian boy up by one of his wrists, and quickly slammed him down into the ground.

"I am not a faggot, I am happy," she hissed to Raimundo. "If that is a sin, then send me to hell!" Lee snapped.

Le' Mime stepped back along with everyone, immediately knowing that things were going to get ugly, and surrounded the feuding duo in a circle formation. Meanwhile, Lee had bought Kyung just enough time to spot the Shen-Gong-Wu buried under a couple boulders. Quickly checking over her shoulder, she made sure that no one would hear the boulders being moved, and started pushing the large rocks out of the way.

"Then why don't you get off this earth?" Raimundo hissed as he got back up on his feet, and pulled back his arm as he prepared to throw a punch at Lee.

But as he swung, Jack instantly ran in, and took the blow to his ribcage, sending his frail form to the dirt.

Lee saw Jack fall, and slugged Raimundo in the face repetitively. She didn't stop until there was blood, and grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head back onto the hard ground. After feeling like she had inflicted enough damage, Lee started walking away from Raimundo's beaten body. Jack shakily got up just in time to witness Lee's full rage being taken out on Raimundo, and moved over next to where Le' Mime was standing as he rubbed his aching ribs so that he wasn't in the way. Everyone watched as Raimundo slowly rose up from the ground, coughing and spitting out blood along with a couple teeth that were knocked out from Lee's punches.

Lee had punched him so much that his face was covered in bruises and he had gotten a black eye, but gazed at Lee as she walked away from his beaten form. It wasn't until after he counted only three of them did he notice that Kyung was missing.

"Where's the fourth freak?" He questioned while sputtering.

"Right here," Kyung answered as she stood right behind him, and front kicked him in the crotch to send him tumbling to the ground again. "And don't you dare call my soul sister that word," she hissed. "You hurt my family again, and you'll be getting more than just a kick in the balls, sir," she added while holding the Hoduku Mouse in her hands.

"So what does it do?" Lee asked while looking at the mouse-like artifact, wiping her bloodied knuckles on her shirt.

"According to the ancient scroll, the Hoduku Mouse has the ability to fix any mistake," Dojo started to explain while examining his Shen-Gong-Wu scroll.

Kyung instantly froze when Dojo explained the Hoduku Mouse's purpose, staring down at the magical object in her grasp. Everything seemed to disappear around her, yet the words, "fix any mistake," echoed in her head. No one really noticed Kyung's momentary state as Dojo read from his usual scroll, except for Le' Mime, Jack, and Lee.

"Kyung?" Jack addressed the Korean, trying to see if she would respond.

Lee already knew what was up with Kyung, and grabbed the mouse from her hands before chucking it at the Xiaolins, watching as it hit Raimundo in the chest.

"Take it," Lee said to them, "we don't need this worthless, depressing crap!"

"But we need that Shen-Gong-Wu!" Jack protested, watching as the metal mouse hit Raimundo before dropping to the ground.

While Jack was busy ranting about Lee throwing the Wu away, Le' Mime kept trying to get Kyung to snap out of her trance since she was still staring down at her now empty palms. It was then the monks took notice of her somewhat strange behavior.

"Kyung, time to go home," Lee told Kyung after giving her a firm smack on the back of the head, and crossed her arms while rolling her eyes at Jack. To shut him up, Lee walked over towards the fuming albino, pulling him close enough so that she could brush her lips against his. "Shush," she whispered against his mouth, making Jack's pale face to become flushed red when Lee nearly kissed him, and was instantly silenced.

"Not yet," Kyung claimed after snapping out of her trance, and managed to place her hand on the Hoduku Mouse right as Clay placed his hand on it as well. "If this item is so important to Jack, then I will see to it that I retrieve it before we leave."

"Not so fast, little lady," Clay told her as their hands grasped the glowing Shen-Gong-Wu. "We're gonna have to have a showdown to see who goes home with this here mouse, but it looks like you've got nothin' to bid."

"Jack," Kyung called to the albino without taking her eyes off of Clay, "may I please borrow one of the Shen-Gong-Wu that's currently on you?" She requested. "Perhaps that Mantis Flip Coin?"

"Where is the Mantis Flip Coin?" Lee inquired after making Jack sit down on the ground.

Jack sulked when Lee talked down to him like a child; he really didn't want to lose anymore Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I'll let you touch my boobs if you let her borrow the coin," Lee bargained with a smirk, and winked at him.

"Deal," Jack instantly agreed with a bright blush on his pale face, and tossed the Mantis Flip Coin to Kyung after removing it from an inner pocket in his brown vest.

"Thanks," Kyung quickly grinned to them, and turned back to Clay.

"Then I wager my Fist of Tebigong," the blonde cowboy bid. "Name your game, maiden."

"Unlike some, I prefer to play fair," she stated in a flat tone. "And since you can't hit women, and I have no reason to hurt you, I won't take advantage of your set-back..." Kyung added. "How about a game of tag? That way none of us gets hurt."

"But Clay is so slow!" Omi protested, already anticipating a loss.

Kyung gave him a soft smile that a loving mother would give to a child. "Don't worry," she assured them, her voice quiet and gentle, "I'm not very fast either."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a showdown," Clay grinned slightly.

"Let's start," Kyung nodded, and the ground beneath their feet began to shake as a blinding light washed over them. "I'll do my best."

The match was set within a boundary of tall trees that were spaced out so that the others who were watching could stand on the ground. It was just Kyung and Clay in the center, both ready to try and tag each other after chanting, "Gong-Yi-Tempai." Clay reached out to tag the young woman, but missed when Kyung immediately sprinted off, and outran him with ease.

"Mantis Flip Coin," she called, not bothering to shout, and leapt up into one of the surrounding trees.

Lee watched with little interest, and was truly feeling apathetic at this point. "Kick his ass."

"I thought you said that you weren't fast!" Ping called up to Kyung as she sat with her legs dangling off a thick branch.

"I'm not that fast," she retorted, feeling rather annoyed with herself. "I need to work on building up my endurance, freaking asthma slowing me down..."

Lee watched them and rolled her blue eyes, sighing softly as she leaned back against the tree. She was tired, and really didn't want to deal with any of this; all she wanted was for this to be over, so that they could go home, and she could continue cuddling with Jack.

"Go Kyung!" Le' Mime cheered as she remained up in the tree.

"You havin' trouble there, Clay?" Kyung inquired, smirking a little when Clay gazed up at her in utter confusion; he certainly wasn't expecting her to speed off like that.

"Nope," he finally answered, "Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted, and slammed the metal fist on the ground to rattle the tree.

The quake was strong enough to make Kyung tip forward as she held tightly to the branch, and caused her to do a complete flip around the thick branch.

"Gack!" Kyung choked from the shock of temporary paralysis caused by being flipped, and fell limp out of the tree, hitting several branches on the way down.

They all stared in shock when Kyung's body hit the ground with a loud thud, and became worried when she wasn't moving a muscle. Lee stared at her dear friend who seemed to be lifeless, and started to giggle until she slowly began to laugh out loud. Within seconds Lee was on the ground holding her stomach and sides, gasping for air.

"Why are you laughing?!" Jack exclaimed, absolutely horrified while Clay trembled from seeing Kyung plummet.

"Oh how I love her dearly!" Lee cackled while still lying in fetal position.

"What is so funny about Kyung possibly being dead?" Le' Mime questioned, freaking out just as much as Jack was.

"Oh no," Clay gasped, and rushed over to Kyung.

"Oh, you'll see," Lee snickered after getting back up, and watched them carefully.

Everyone's eyes were on Kyung and Clay, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Ma'am?" Clay warily called to Kyung as he knelt down; she was laying on her side slightly curled up, facing towards Clay. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked concernedly, yet got no response until he slowly reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Just before the cowboy's hand touched her, Kyung got up so that she too was kneeling, and sprung up so that her palm was on the cowboy's face before anyone could react.

"I tag your face!" She laughed with a wide smile on her face, forcing Clay to fall back, but didn't let him hit the ground. Instead, she supported his back with her free arm, and ended the showdown.

Lee held out her hands as a sign that said, "told you so," with a blank expression on her face.

"B-But how?" Clay stuttered.

"I've been learning how to play dead for quite a few years now, on land, and in the water," Kyung simply grinned down at him. "Sorry that I had to play such a horrible trick though," she sincerely apologized, and helped him up as the scenery turned back to normal.

Lee smiled at them, happy that the showdown was finally over, yet still felt impatient.

"Now can we go?" She asked them, tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

Le' Mime beamed at Kyung, and started towards her so that he could congratulate her on the victory.

"At least I didn't need to fight a lady," Clay chuckled slightly as Kyung helped him up. "It was a pleasure not fighting you, ma'am."

"And it was a pleasure not fighting you, sir," Kyung smiled back with a small bow, and held the three Shen-Gong-Wu she earned in her arms.

"Okay you two, no need to get lovey dovey," Lee reminded them sarcastically, wanting to move things along.

Le' Mime stopped in mid-step when Lee made the joke, staring at Kyung and Clay as he began feeling unsure of whether or not they possibly had some kind of relationship that he and Jack didn't know about.

"Right then," Kyung nodded, and started towards her friends, limping slightly due to an ache in her leg and hip from falling out of the tree.

"We will get you a heat pack, some pain pills, and some tea," Lee said to Kyung as she helped her up onto one of the Jack-Bots. She then took the mouse from Kyung, and placed it in her pocket so that the Asian wouldn't end up crying on the way back home.

Le' Mime decided to get on the same robot with Kyung for the ride home, and hugged her.

"You did great, Kyung," he praised chipperly, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," Kyung replied sheepishly, giggling when Le' Mime gave her a hug and kissed her head. "I still feel bad about playing the trick though..." She sighed, but remained seemingly happy for the rest of the trip back home.

After thinking it over, Kyung decided to make Clay an apple pie. Throwing off her sweatshirt so that it wouldn't get dirty, she then went down to the kitchen to start preparing the apples, slicing them with a large kitchen knife.

"Since when did she have a figure?" Jack quietly asked Lee as the two sat at the table, gesturing towards the stocky, curved shape that the black tank top Kyung wore brought out as she busily sliced up the fruits.

"For a while," Lee answered, "but I don't usually check out girls, guys are more my thing," she added, and continued scanning the newspaper for anything interesting, glancing over to Jack from the corner of her eye. "Anyways, how do you take to my name being Carl?"

Le' Mime walked down the stairs, and stood in the archway that connected the living room to the kitchen where everyone else was at. He noticed how Kyung looked without her usual baggy sweatshirt, and gave a wolf whistle in admiration to compliment her; she wasn't all that chunky, yet she still had a bit of fat around the edges, but she was mostly composed of muscle and had a slightly thicker bone structure.

Upon hearing Le' Mime whistle at her, Kyung swiftly turned around while the kitchen knife was still in her grip.

"Shit!" Le' Mime gasped quietly with his hands up as he drew back, and quietly walked away from the archway that he was standing in to go hide in his room.

Lee and Jack busted out laughing, both of them putting their heads down on the table as small tears leaked from their eyes.

"What just happened?" Kyung blinked in confusion as Le' Mime snuck off to hide in Lee's room.

No one answered, both Jack and Lee were too busy laughing hysterically. Eventually, Lee's laughs died down to snickers as she slowly calmed herself. She then walked away from the table, and laid down on the couch to relax like she wanted to.

"I honestly don't mind that your real first name's Carl," Jack finally responded. "Like you said, that's what your mom chose for you since she wanted a boy, right?"

"That's good, thanks," Lee smiled at him, and sat up from the couch cushions. "We didn't finish the cuddles," she reminded him.

Jack perked up, and was instantly out of his chair so that he could join Lee on the couch. After a while, the pie was finished, and Kyung had written a note for Clay to read once she packed the freshly baked dessert in a box.

"Jack," Kyung called as she put on her shoes, "may I please borrow one of your Jack-Bots to deliver a pie?"

Lee was on top of Jack, her face on top of his chest with her arms wrapped around him while her eyes were closed in relaxation. She was now perfectly content, she was sad, angry, tried, happy; just all around moody today, but having Jack to cuddle made everything better.

"Why do you need to deliver a pie, and to whom are you delivering it to?" Jack asked curiously as he looked at Kyung with slightly narrowed eyes.

Le' Mime's dark eyes widened as he made his way back downstairs, following the aroma of something sweet before walking right up to Kyung. "Apple pie?" He inquired and looked at her happily.

"I need to deliver this to Clay," Kyung answered Jack truthfully, on account of the fact that she was terrible at lying. "I wanted to apologize to him about pulling that playing dead trick in today's showdown..." She explained, her expression riddled with guilt.

"The point of being evil is to not help the other team," Jack told her in a serious tone, but glanced down at Lee who was now asleep on his chest and legs before heavily sighing. "Fine, just take Le' Mime with you."

"Thanks, Jack~" Kyung chirped, and turned to Le' Mime as she stepped outside with a Jack-Bot, "Let's go!" She beamed, and got on the hovering robot.

"That was nice of you," Lee said to Jack with her eyes lazily open.

"Yeah-yeah," Jack huffed. "But I don't understand why she wants to apologize for winning," he frowned slightly.

"That's just her, don't question it, just go with it," Lee briefly explained, and sat up a little bit. "It is time to keep my end of the bargain."

Jack's red eyes widened from hearing this, and stared Lee in her pale blue eyes.

"You were serious about that?" He blushed.

"Yeah, I was," the blonde replied. "I don't mind at all," she assured him.

Meanwhile, Kyung and Le' Mime arrived at the Xiaolin Temple, and she was already anxious to make the delivery. After thanking the Jack-Bot, she carefully placed her feet on the ground, and started up to the double doored gate. Le' Mime waited with her and, knocked on the gate, the two waiting until they were greeted by Master Fung.

"Delivery for Clay Bailey," Kyung nervously informed the elder, tripping on her words from being shy.

"Would you like me to get him for you?" Master Fung kindly offered.

"If that isn't too much trouble, that would be much appreciated," Kyung nodded, speaking politely to show her respect.

Master Fung nodded and bowed before leaving them there at the gate, hurrying to retrieve Clay. After sending said monk to the gate, the blonde cowboy appeared in the doorway, looking a bit surprised to see Kyung and Le' Mime standing there.

"I made this for you as an apology," Kyung told him, and handed the boxed up dessert to Clay. "Enjoy~" She pleasantly bid, and turned back with Le' Mime to climb aboard the Jack-Bots.

As they flew off back to the United States, Kimiko stepped in to see what was going on.

"What'cha got there, Clay?" She asked curiously, grinning at the smell of warm cinnamon and apples.

Clay blinked a few times and looked at where Kyung once stood, feeling a little perplexed as he scanned the pie and then glanced towards his female teammate.

"I reckon she just gave me an apple pie," he responded to her, and walked away to read the note. "Odd little lady; I didn't think that anyone on the Heylin side would do something like this," Clay mused to himself.

By the time Le' Mime and Kyung returned home, it was already nine thirty at night. Jack was already sleeping in the guest room, and Le' Mime decided to go to bed along with Kyung who retired to her own bedroom. Once the coast was clear, Lee walked into her room, locking the door before stripping down. Lee pushed away her bra, grabbed her night clothes, and put on a robe before walking into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Minutes later, Jack sluggishly arose from the guest bed that he was sleeping in, and started towards the bathroom, unaware that Lee was in there until he ran into what looked like a completely different person.

Jack's red eyes grew wide as an incredibly handsome man stood before him with only a towel around his waist, and his somewhat curly blonde hair slicked back. The albino felt rather intimidated by the male returning his stare, not only because of the height difference, but because this man was quite muscular and looked as if he were a supermodel of some sort, sporting a strong jaw and a very masculine appearance.

Lee raised a brow at him, and smirked. "Like what you see?" The man teased Jack, his voice was strong and baritone.

"KYUNG!" Jack shrieked in terror. "THERE'S A RANDOM GUY IN THE HOUSE!"

"Oh quit your bitchin'," Lee retorted while rolling his eyes, and walked down to his bedroom before closing the door.

"What?" Le' Mime exclaimed as he poked his head out of the guest room.

Jack watched as the male walked into Lee's room, and after thinking it over, he assumed the worst. Le' Mime watched as Jack's shocked expression twisted in heart wrenching pain when the horrible idea burned his mighty brain.

"Kyung!" Jack cried as he banged his fists on the Asian woman's door.

"What's the matter?" Kyung responded, dressed in a blue button up night shirt with a hooded sweatshirt over it and covering her head.

"When did Lee get a boyfriend?!" Jack demanded, tears starting to leak down his eyes.

"But she doesn't have..." Kyung began to say, but then stopped herself. "Oh... I see. Who you just saw was Lee," she bluntly answered.

"So I was correct," Le' Mime mused as he listened in on their conversation, and patted Jack's back before returning to bed.

Lee pulled out a pair of boxers and then walked to Kyung's room, leaning against the wall behind Jack.

"Sup, Lee," Kyung greeted as she handed Jack a tissue to dry his moistened eyes with.

"B-But..." Jack stuttered as he stared at Lee. "I touched her boobs!"

"Latex," Kyung simply explained.

"But, boobs!" He retorted while making a groping motion with his hands.

"Latex," the Asian argued firmly.

Lee looked at them both with amusement, and smiled at Jack. 'This boy is too adorable~' He thought with a chuckles, his blue eyes scanning over Jack as the two bickered.

"Boobs!" Jack repeated since he was desperately trying to convince himself.

"It's latex in a bra, honey," Kyung told him to try and get Jack to snap out of his denial. "What you felt earlier today was latex."

Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack's hands, placing them on his manly "breasts." "There, happy?"

Jack's face turned bright red again when his hands were placed on Lee's pectorals, and mentally panicked since the other male had a tight grip on his wrists so he couldn't withdraw his hands.

"Thanks, Lee," Kyung sighed, "hopefully that will be enough evidence for Jack."

"What's wrong, rabbit?" Lee snickered with a purr to his voice. "Scared of little old me?" He teased the shorter man.

"Alright, Lee," Kyung smirked, "time for bed, it's late. Jack, let's get you back to bed too," she giggled, but frowned slightly when Jack remained speechless. "Jack?"

Lee waved a hand in front of Jack's face. "Rabbit?" He asked softly.

"You can go on to bed, Lee," Kyung assured him. "I'll get the sleeping bag... It looks like he's sleeping in my room for the night," she sighed, and briefly left the room.

Lee shrugged dismissively and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him before curling up in his large bed and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack had a rather awful night's sleep after he found out Lee's true gender, and nearly hit the ceiling when Kyung's seven-thirty alarm went off from her iPhone, blaring the song, Bounce from System of a Down.

"Whoops!" Kyung yelped after shutting off the alarm. "Sorry, Jack," she apologized, making quite a fuss over waking him up so abruptly; she didn't even bother to try and cover up her actual hair.

"Why the hell do you have that for an alarm?!" Jack exclaimed with wide eyes, but then noticed that her real hair wasn't really all there and quickly looked away to grab the sleeping bag. "Thank you for letting me sleep in your room, I'll get out so you can get dressed and do what you need to do..." He swiftly bid, and returned to the guest room.

"No problem," Kyung responded in a low tone, feeling slightly embarrassed from Jack seeing her somewhat bald head.

Lee had woken up earlier and went on a long and early jog, he made it down to a Seven Eleven gas station, and was now reaching McDonalds during his run back to the house. Panting heavily, Lee gazed ahead and then took off his shirt before tying it around his waist, and continued running again. He could hear a few whistles and cat calls from women and men as he jogged back, but only smirked in response without a word. After getting ready for the day and putting on a short black wig with bangs that completely covered her eyes, Kyung smiled as she went downstairs and started baking a batch of scones for her friends. The kitchen was empty since Jack was taking a shower in one of the bathrooms upstairs, and Le' Mime just got done with his, so she presumed that he was getting dressed.

Since the scones were an easy recipe for Kyung, she had the batch in the oven in no time, and got herself a cup of coffee from the Keurig brewing machine while she waited. Taking a shortcut to get home faster, Lee made it within the hour and walked into the house before stretched himself out, using the stairs to stretch out his back and groaned when he heard some popping noises. He then went to the bathroom that was closest to his room, and knocked on the door. Fortunately, Jack was just about to leave the bathroom, and opened the door since he had dressed after drying off; the albino sported his favorite Frankenstein T-Shirt that had the sleeves torn off, and a pair of black jeans.

His red eyes blinked once before widening from seeing Lee, instantly becoming flustered on account that the blonde was shirtless.

"Dang it, Lee! Put a shirt on, or something!" He exclaimed, averting his eyes while his face turned as red as his irises.

Lee rolled his eyes at the man before him. "Oh chill, it's not like you haven't seen a man without his shirt on before," he chuckled. "I am a little over-heated from my run..." Lee exhaled, before reaching out and cupping the smaller male's cheek, his thumb brushing against Jack's flushed face. "Hmm..." He hummed lowly, and leaned over to lightly brush his lips against Jack's cheek, moving to his ear with a smirk. "You're sweeter than you look~"

Jack's knees shook as Lee cornered and teased him, making him blush brighter and breathe faster to the pounding of his heart. Even though Lee was a male, Jack still felt just as bashful as he did when Lee teased him while posing as a female. Without realizing it, the albino started leaning in closer to Lee, gazing deeply into the other male's pale blue eyes. Lee's other hand gripped the albino's hip as he gently kissed his cheek again, slowly moving down to his lips wanting to taste them while the hand gently holding Jack's face moved down to his neck. Somehow making himself move again after being paralyzed, Jack placed a hand on the back of Lee's head, and pushed his lips against the other's.

Lee smiled into the kiss, and closed his eyes. His strong arms then moved down to Jack's waist and wrapped around him, pulling him to his chest; Lee shivered at the feel of Jack's warm, soft body against his own firm one that internally felt cold. Wrapping his arms around Lee's neck, Jack briefly pulled away to catch his breath before kissing him again, but with less desperation as he had done in the first kiss. While Lee kissed him sweetly, he gently ran his fingers up and down Jack's spine, tilting his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. Jack's eyes were closed blissfully as their lips were pressed closely, and shivered when Lee's hand trailed along his back.

His heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate, as if he were scared, only this wasn't fear that made his pulse quicken. The genius's mind was swimming as the sexual tension that lied dormant between he and Lee was released. Jack allowed one of his hands to tangle itself in Lee's flowing blonde hair, pressing their lips closer together.

Lee pulled Jack into the bathroom and lifted him up, pushing Jack up against the wall as he kissed his neck. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he whispered huskily to Jack.

After giving a quick nod, Jack did what he was told, and clung tightly to Lee as he took in the scent of his musk. Lee purred as he lifted up Jack's shirt, gently and slowly moving his lips along his pale skin. He savored how soft and warm the other's skin was, and looked into Jack's red eyes. With a smirk Lee moved down Jack's exposed chest, and took a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking and licking it. Jack bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head back as Lee started pleasuring him.

Suddenly, there was a slight clatter next to them, making the albino's eyes snap open again and turn his head towards where the sound came from.

"Ummm… I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Le' Mime awkwardly asked, though it was definitely a rhetorical question.

Lee glared at Le' Mime with a blank and highly unamused facial expression, frowning ever so slightly from being interrupted. "No, not at all, I was just sucking on his nipple to see if milk would come out," he replied dryly.

Le' Mime didn't respond to what Lee said, and just left the scene to go downstairs; his face portraying how mentally scarred he was as he entered the kitchen. Jack was feeling embarrassed again after Le' Mime interrupted them, yet still clung to Lee.

"Maybe we should close the door," he nervously suggested.

"I think the bed would suffice better," Lee smirked, and moved them both from the wall to his bedroom so they could continue their heated make out session.

Meanwhile, Le' Mime sat down at the table and laid his head down before letting out a sigh; he was never going to look at that bathroom the same way again.

"What's the matter, Le' Mime?" Kyung asked him, noticing how sad he appeared as she slipped on a pair of oven mitts. "You seem down about somethin'."

"I think we'll need to invest in some ear plugs here soon," Le' Mime responded awkwardly after lifting his head up, trying to hint at the relationship between Lee and Jack.

"I figured," Kyung casually responded with a shrug, "I've got a spare set if you would like to use them, they're the really good ones too," she offered, and took out the fresh batch of scones once the timer of the oven beeped before setting them on a couple of cork pads she placed on the counter.

Le' Mime quietly sniffed the air, and perked up at the somewhat sweet smell of the biscuit-like treats.

"Scones?" He asked, staring at the freshly baked food as he licked his lips. "May I?" He requested, whimpering softly as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Go on ahead," Kyung grinned warmly at Le' Mime, and served up a couple of scones on a white porcelain plate with a spatula. "I'll get the whip-clotted cream and jam," she told him, and retrieved the two items from the fridge so they could enjoy the scones.

Le' Mime smiled when he bit into the scone, his eyes closed as he savored the taste of the bread while it practically melted on his tongue like hot butter.

"I was going to sit out in the living room if you'd like to join me," Kyung offered while serving up one scone for herself, "I figured just playing some relaxing music and being on my laptop would pass the time until Lee and Jack are done doing whatever they're doing upstairs."

Her lightly tanned friend nodded his head in response since he was still chewing, and grabbed a few more scones with a smile. He placed his plate on a tray, and moved into the living room to sit down on the couch Kyung was also seated at before curling up into the cushions. Once the other males had finished making out, they relaxed on Lee's bed as the blonde gazed at Jack and smirked when he saw all the vibrant red hickies he made on his chest and neck.

"Beautiful~" He cooed at him in admiration.

"Oh shut up..." Jack pouted. "At least this outfit should cover it up, so I don't think anyone will notice…" He thought out loud, and got off the bed to fix his shirt that had been rolled up, and to retrieve a scarf so he could hide the marks on his neck.

Lee grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back into his chest before he kissed behind his ear. "Adorable," he whispered, and then pulled away to grab some clean clothes that were in the back of the closet; it was some men's clothes. He then walked into the bathroom, and got into the hot water to wash off the sweat from the run.

Jack's shoulders tensed and he shuddered when Lee kissed his ear and whispered to him, but had to regain composure when he made his way downstairs to get breakfast, his ears perking up when he heard the jazzy music of the Grim Fandango soundtrack playing softly from the living room.

"Sup, Jack?" Kyung greeted him as she sat on a cream colored sofa that was in front of a giant widow, MacBook in her lap while she leisurely munched on one of her scones. "I made scones if you would like to have some," she offered kindly, "also, feel free to add whip-clotted cream and jam, they're on the counter."

"Whats with the scarf~?" Le' Mime asked in a teasing tone, smirking at Jack since he already had a pretty good clue as to why Jack was suddenly sporting a scarf.

Lee walked down the stairs once he finished getting dressed, wearing a tight fitting shirt where the first two buttons on top were undone, and a pair of blue jeans with a belt hanging loosely off his hips. As Lee made his way to the kitchen, he bumped into Jack as he crossed the foyer and flashed a quick smirk at him. Kyung tried not to laugh since she could tell Jack was pretty embarrassed, and hid her face behind the screen of her white laptop.

"Least I'm getting some," Jack mumbled, and stuck his tongue out at Le' Mime before walking into the kitchen with Lee. "Does Kyung usually bake this much?" He questioned while looking at the remaining scones. "She seems to really enjoy it."

Le' Mime stuck his tongue back at Jack when his back was turned, and went back to contently munching down the sixth scone on his plate.

"Maybe she bakes often because we eat a lot later, or in Mime's case, eat a lot now," Lee shrugged while joking a little as he picked up one of the scones before cutting it in half, and buttering it, nibbling on another one which he decided to leave plain.

"What I don't get is how there's only two left," Jack mused, knowing that Kyung couldn't have eaten that much, and just by looking at Le' Mime he couldn't have eaten that much either.

"Perhaps I'll make cupcakes tomorrow..." Kyung muttered to herself as she browsed through a recipe website, but quickly remembered the bills she and Lee paid a few weeks ago as well as the fact that Le' Mime was now living under their roof. "Not to be pushy," she started to say to Le' Mime, obviously feeling uncomfortable with bringing up the matter, "but we may need to seek out an occupation for you, Le' Mime…" Kyung pointed out while twiddling her thumbs, she was never very good when it came to being straightforward with people.

"That is understandable, I was using Lee's laptop to look for some jobs," Le' Mime calmly responded, allowing Kyung to relax a little since he was not angry at all. "But I have not found anything…I am really useless at a lot of things," he claimed, and rubbed the back of his head. "The only thing I can do is be a mime, hell, that's all I can do," he sighed, and pressed the palm of his hand up against his eyes.

Lee shrugged at this, and leaned over to kiss Jack's forehead, "Just eat, and relax," he told him gently, and entered the living room to sit down on the couch that was against the wall, sitting diagonally away from the giant window as he glanced outside to see the sky darkening.

"People often say that," Kyung responded, "but that's because we're our own worst critics. And it may be difficult to find what you're good at, especially in this point of life, but try to think about your basic abilities," she explained. "Perhaps you could try to teach others," Kyung suggested, "a lot of people here in Portland are into the eccentric styles of art, and the art of miming is a rather interesting one in my opinion. Plus, it's fascinating how you're able to actually create invisible objects with your mind, barely anyone has the ability to do that. I find it highly professional."

"Sounds good," Le' Mime nodded, and turned away from her to lean against the seat. "We can try this weekend," he grinned slightly, eager to get started on finding a job since he needed money.

"Right then," Kyung nodded, "I'll see if I can locate a place that might be vacant, usually there are studios that are available if you talk with the owner of the building in advance… But for now, we can just wait. Lee, the manager called, and said that we'll need to come into work this afternoon," she informed the blonde male.

"Damn…" Lee muttered with a pout, and moved over to the side so that Jack could sit next to him, or lean against him. Silently, he finished his scones with a few bites before mumbling again. "And I did not want to dress up today…" He sighed in exasperation, and closed his eyes.

"Why do you dress as a woman anyways?" Le' Mime questioned curiously. "Are you a drag queen?" He whispered hoping that he did not offend the man in anyway.

"When I dress up as a woman it makes me feel more comfortable in my skin, I feel as though I was meant to be a woman," Lee explained to the Frenchman, he was not offended by being called a 'drag queen'. He was hoping that the man would be able to understand a bit more clearly why he was like this. "I am transgender and I really have no sexual preferences," he continued on, "but I am more towards red headed males than anything~" He smirked lightly, his eyes flashing a bit with a deep animalistic hunger.

"That explains a lot," Le' Mime grinned, chuckling a little when Lee hinted towards Jack.

"Well, whatever you are, you're still Lee to me," Jack told the blonde, his red irises glancing away shyly.

"Thank you, Jack," Lee said to him with a loving smile. He brushed his lips against his forehead, wanting him to fully understand how grateful he was to hear that from him. He didn't have a lot of people he could rely on; he only had a few people.

"By the way, Le' Mime," Kyung spoke up, "how is your head feeling?" She inquired, recalling the mild concussion he got when Lee threw him at a wall.

"What?" Le' Mime asked in confusion before pausing for a moment. "Oh yeah, I am fine I guess, why do you ask?" He was not sure if she was talking about him in general, or something else that happened to him a while back.

"Somehow, I completely forgot to ask about it earlier," Kyung explained. "Then I felt bad about it, so I just wanted to make sure you were recovering okay," she went on, her more nervous side showing through how cautiously she spoke.

The dark haired Frenchman continued to stare at her, feeling even more confused by the second. "What are you talking about?" He inquired, his black eyes searching her as if he was expecting to find an answer.

"She is talking about the concussion I gave you a while back," Lee interjected to clear the confusion. "after all, I did throw you into a stone wall when we were in the Mayan temple."

"Oh, well I am fine, though I still get the occasional headache," Le' Mime finally replied with a smile. "But I guess that means I just need a little bit more time to heal..." He added while rubbing the back of his head, his fingers running through his black hair and tugging on it a little; playing with his hair relaxed him.

"Right then," Kyung nodded to him, "just take a couple aspirins if you need them, and I need to clean up the kitchen."

'I never did get Lee back for doing that,' Le' Mime thought, his dark eyes observing Jack and Lee as the two lounged on the other couch. He smirked a little at an idea he had, and left to go upstairs before sneaking into Lee's room.

Lee laid his head in Jack's lap, curling his legs up to his chest as he closed his eyes and relaxed. "I don't want to leave," he quietly whined, laying there for a few good minutes before getting up and sitting on the couch like a proper person.

"Well, you can't expect Kyung to go into work by herself, can you?" Jack asked the sulking male next to him. "Plus, I'll have to get back to my lair today so that I can repair some of the broken Jack-Bots; I can take Le' Mime with me so that Kyung doesn't worry about him being alone all day," he added before seeing Le' Mime come strutting down the stairs as the song, Milkshake by Kelis coincidentally started playing from the speakers; he was wearing Lee's latex breasts and bra under his striped sweater that was rolled up to look like a crop-top, a tight miniskirt, fishnet tights, smokey eyeshadow with mascara and red lipstick, and Lee's pair of stiletto high heels. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Lee gazed upon Le' Mime when he trotted back into the living room, smirking at the Frenchman. "Are you going to dance for me, love?" He asked using a smooth and deep tone, looking over the other male up and down as he playfully licked his lips and ogled him with a hungry stare, but was all an act.

Jack couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Lee playfully ogled Le' Mime while he danced in a mockingly provocative fashion, yet he kept a highly puzzled expression on his face as Kyung started laughing hysterically when she saw Le' Mime.

"Why? Just… _Why?_" He questioned from incomprehension.

"Why not~?" Le' Mime smirked at Jack and winked at him, putting on quite a show.

"Sexy~" Lee purred hotly, his pinky finger moving and curling around Jack's little finger to let him know that it was all okay, and they were just playing along with the act Le' Mime was putting on for them. 'He has the legs and the body type to pull it off... I wonder if Jack will dress up for me,' he thought and glanced at his red headed rabbit.

"Looks good on you, dude," Kyung complimented while doubling over with laughter.

"As long as you dress normally and wipe off the makeup before we go, I'm fine with it," Jack told Le' Mime as he curled his own pinky around Lee's. "While Lee and Kyung are at work, I'll need your help down at my evil lair on Jack-Bot repairs."

"Fine, fine," Le' Mime sighed with a pout on his bright red lips. He glanced over at the only woman in the room, smirking flirtatiously. "Wanna touch?" He offered her with a teasing smile on his lips, batting his eyelashes as Lee took out his phone and took a picture of him to post on Facebook; Le' Mime rolled his hips a little to show a bit more of his legs.

Lee was amused by his behavior as he tagged all of them in the picture, and locked it. He was going to wait to get permission from Le' Mime and the others to post the photos on Facebook; it would be rude not to.

"Nah, I'm good," Kyung declined partially through her chuckles. "I love how you did your makeup though, it looks great," she complimented again. "But please remember to bundle up before going outside when you leave, most girls at the high school Lee and I went to dressed up like that, and probably ended up freezing to death."

"It was summer for them all year round," Lee scoffed. "I nearly die each winter; I am not made for the cold," he said to them, and pulled Jack into his lap to hold him close to his chest since he was in a huge mood to cuddle.

It was pretty rare for him to want to cuddle, he would usually just shake his head and push others away, except when it came to an old friend of his; he would let her cuddle with him because of her back problems. Other than that, he never wanted to cuddle or be cuddled.

Le' Mime turned to look outside, and frowned when he saw the storm that was brewing in from the west. "I do not like the looks of that, how did you survive the run then?" He questioned while looking over to the blonde who was giving his so-called-rabbit affection, curious about the man even more so than before after being confirmed that she was really a he.

"Hot water, and shakeable heat packs in my shoes," Lee simply replied as he nuzzled Jack's shoulder, placing light kisses on it. His arms were around Jack's waist, holding him against his chest with his blue eyes closed contently as he relaxed into the couch; Lee was not usually this cuddly with people, he was affectionate, but certainly not cuddly.

Kyung grinned as she watched her friends converse with one another until around ten o'clock, frowning when she saw that it was almost time to go to work on the clock of her iPhone.

"I'm heading upstairs to get ready for work," she finally informed them, "you might want to do the same, Lee."

Lee sighed and pushed off from the couch to stand, straightening his clothes. "I need my boobs," he said to Le' Mime in flat tone, pushing his hands up the other man's shirt to grab the fake bust, pulling out the soft rubber material from under the bra.

Once he got his latex breasts back, Lee went upstairs to his room, and got dressed properly, making himself look like a female once again. While rushing to get dressed in his room, Lee wore a red shirt, and pulled on a black pair of pants that had multiple belts that hung down on his waist and thighs, pulled on a choker with a hooked skull on it, proceeded to slip on netted black gloves, grabbed a pair of black wool socks and slipped them on, and scanned over himself in a full length mirror.

"Eye shadow," Lee noted, and applied some to his eyelids. When he was done adding the finishing touches, he smiled at himself sweetly and pulled on his glasses. "All done~" He cooed to himself and mewled happily, his voice all sweet and girly like it had been before. Walking down the stairs he went to pull on his buckle up knee length boots. "Ready to get going, Critter?" He called out.

Le' Mime had rushed off to take a quick shower so that he could clean off the make up and get the feeling of Lee's touch off him; he didn't mind being touched, yet he felt a little violated when Lee just touched him so easily like that.

"Ready to go," Kyung chirped, now sporting a glow in the dark skeleton hoodie, black denim miniskirt, skeleton stockings, and a pair of short boots. "By the way, what did you do to Le' Mime?" She questioned, noticing that her French friend had decided to take another shower.

"I have no idea what I did to him, maybe he just felt like he got molested," Lee responded. "Most people get freaked out when you do that," he whispered, although he never cared when the feeling was on him; he was used to being touched easily by others.

"Okay then," she shrugged, used to incidents like that, and opened the front door. "Bye, Jack, see you later~" She waved on her way out.

Lee's blue eyes gazed at Jack for a little bit on their way out the door, and sighed before walking out of the house, and out to the car. "Want me to drive?" She asked Kyung.

"Probably for the best," Kyung nervously chuckled, paranoid that she'd freeze up behind the wheel again.

Once they drove off, Le' Mime met Jack downstairs dressed in his usual mime getup, and they left to return to Jack's lair.

"Alright, the coast is clear," Raimundo whispered from his hiding place; he was crouched down against the brick border on the outside of the house, ducking just under the giant window sill border.

Lee and Kyung walked into Hot Topic and got right to work on organizing the store, and helping the customers. Lee's mind was all over the place as he worked multiple things, mostly worrying about Jack and Le' Mime being on their own since they weren't all that good at defending themselves.

"Raimundo are you sure about this?" Omi asked Raimundo hesitantly. "I do not think this is right, I am curious about them, but don't you believe this is a bit much?" He questioned. "I do believe we went too far last time, and I do not wish to be punished like before."

"I do not wish to be punished again," Ping frowned, "Master Fung was so disappointed in us…"

"Will you guys relax?" Raimundo curtly responded to their doubt. "Besides, all we have to do, is go in, get some information, make sure that nothing is out of place, and then leave. This'll be just like when we got to look through Kimiko's stuff."

"But we were kids back then, Rai," Clay pointed out, his tone serious. "What is this going to accomplish?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Raimundo replied with a dark smirk, and used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink down, infiltrate the lock on the front door, and unlocked it before jumping out and returning himself to normal size.

"Their house looks nicer in the light," Ping noted as they walked in, looking all around at the somewhat aged decor.

Le' Mime walked around Jack's lair, smiling at all the interesting objects around the place like a child. "You sure do love the build," he said to Jack. "I am surprised that a lot of this stuff works, but at the same time I am not," Le' Mime added. "After all, you are far too advance for this time," he stated calmly as he walked over a broken Jack-Bot arm, not wanting to trip or crush it.

"Well, I've had a long time to practice," Jack responded proudly as he analyzed a few blueprints on his lab table. "A brain as strong as mine had to have a lot of training," he smirked, and placed his goggles over his eyes. But as he progressively worked on repairing his Jack-Bots, the albino sighed heavily and put down the tool he was currently using. "Oh great," he groaned, "I'm almost out of fool's gold."

"Still we are old enough to know better," Clay argued as he stayed at the door. "I don't think we should do this… I know I ain't doin' it," he stated firmly. "I won't become so vile, and go through a woman's room even if one turns out to be a man," Clay said, and walked out of the house to sit in the driveway.

"Which room should we inspect first, Raimundo?" Omi inquired once they were standing in the second floor hallway.

"Let's check out Lee's room," Raimundo suggested, and walked out towards the room in the back.  
~

"Fools gold?" Le' Mime questioned Jack. "Why fools gold?"

"It's just cheaper," Jack answered, "I've been on a bit of a tight budget lately since I'm not on my parents' funding anymore…" He sighed. "And my last job that was given to me by Pandabubba didn't completely work, along with when my old evil dream team and I tried to gather golden bunnies before they left me."

The three boys took in the sight of Lee' very tidy room, but watched their step since there were a couple cosmetic items on the carpet along with the occasional article of clothing. Posters were hung on the walls; some were of anime characters, or beautiful pictures of fairies or animals. There was also a wide, dark wooden dresser with a mirror on the wall right above it, most of the makeup supplies that Lee used were sitting on the flat surface. At the end of the room was a king sized bed with dark colored sheets that provided plenty of warmth, a light wooden desk next to the bed, and a white sliding door closet.

"Now let's see if there's anything Lee has to hide," Raimundo mused, and immediately began to snoop.

Ping started to looked through the drawers, and blinked when he pulled out a round and squishy object. "What is this?" He questioned, prodding at the pink thing in the middle. "Raimundo what is this? "

Raimundo tried to hold in his laughter when Ping discovered the extra pair of latex boobs, nearly doubling over when he was asked to explain what it was.

"It's a rubber ball," Raimundo lied while letting out a few snickers, "try throwing it."

"Oh! I would like to try!" Omi cheered, and took the other latex breast before hurling it straight at the wall, making the squishy object stick to the painted surface.

The latex stuck to the wall with a sickening '_**squish**_' noise, making Ping and Omi stare wide eyed at it.

"I don't know whether I should be amused or slight horrified by what I just saw..." Ping gaped.

"That is possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed…" Omi shuddered, frowning deeply in repugnance.

'If Lee weren't a boy and wore less makeup, I'd probably want to date him… Even though he's with the enemy,' Raimundo thought with his brows creased in disdain as he continued digging around for anything he could use against Lee; something dear to him.

Lee strolled to the back storage room, and found some shirts that were extra small before he brought it out for a male customer. "Thank you for your purchase and please come again," he said to the customer with a gentle smile.

The male customer blushed and nodded. "Will do, ma'am," he said, and walked out of the store.

Kyung glared sharply at the male customer that just left through her reading glasses as she worked near the front of the store, becoming protective over Lee until the boy disappeared.

"What just happened?" Lee asked her, noticing that Kyung had a funny look her face.

Kyung turned back to face Lee, her scowl softening now that there was no need to be on her guard. "Nothing," she replied, "s'all good~"

Lee shrugged his shoulders, and smiled at her. "Silly," he mused, and started to refold the clothes in the store that people have picked up and put back; he hated this part of the job. "When we get home, I'll cook dinner tonight," the blonde stated as he re-added the tag to one of the shirts.

"Sounds good, I'll have some of the left-overs when I get back from the blood drive if that's okay," Kyung grinned, and turned back to her work.

"Why did they cut you off?" Le' Mime asked as he sat at the table, holding up one of the metal hands while analyzing it with interest; he was in awe at how he could do such a thing. "Amazing," he whispered to himself.

"They cut me off because I'm not living with them anymore," Jack explained, "I've moved here with whatever I had saved up once I turned eighteen. I'd ask for help, but my dad would most likely tell my mom not to bother, or they would both mutually agree that I need to 'be a man,' and figure it out myself."

"Your parents do not have any idea that you are trying to take over the world?" Le' Mime asked with a small frown.

"No," Jack answered truthfully, "they just think that I'm delirious, or just shutting myself out from the world."

"Random and out of context question," Le' Mime suddenly replied, "what do you think about Lee?" He asked.

Jack froze up for a minute, his slender shoulders tensing a bit from the mention of Lee before he shook it off.

"He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes," Jack answered with a chuckle, "but he's still a great guy. Besides, as Kyung told me the first time they brought me to their house, he just likes to play," he grinned slightly, but then decided to ask Le' Mime a question as well. "Since you're asking me about Lee, what do you think about Kyung?"

"Well, it looks like we're not going to find anything in here," Raimundo frowned once he, Omi, and Ping searched through Lee's room and managed to place everything back. "But maybe Kyung's got something she's hiding," he mused, and left Lee's bedroom.

Inside of Kyung's room was about as tidy as Lee's, but it was a bit smaller in size, giving it a more cozy appearance. As they entered, Raimundo had a tough time opening the door fully because of the amount of coats hanging on a coat hanger that connected to the top of the door, but didn't force it against the wall since he noticed the framed picture of penguins could fall if he did. Omi and Ping were immediately drawn to a human skull-shaped candy bowl that was sitting on the bright red nightstand next to her bed, along with a long tin that held many lollipops. Ping then walked around the room again and looked at everything, eventually spotting a metal box hidden just behind a picture of Kyung and her adopted brother when they were little that was located on the bottom shelf of a black bookcase. Kneeling down, he gently moved the picture out of the way, and brought out the heavy box.

"Hey look what I found," Ping said to Raimundo and Omi with a smile on his face.

"Nice job, Ping," Raimundo praised to his younger teammate, and kneeled down to open the box. "It must be something pretty important if she hid it like that," he mused with a rotten smirk.

Upon opening the beige metal box, the three discovered that there were many files, envelopes, and documents stashed away within.

"She is adopted," Ping stated to them as they flipped through the files, but stopped when he discovered a certain document that was signed by Kyung's biological mother, and decided to hide it from Raimundo; there was no telling how much it would hurt the Korean if they stole the only thing that held Kyung's real mother's identity. "There is nothing here," he fibbed after putting the file back in the box.

"Hmmm…" Raimundo hummed thoughtfully as he flipped through another file, this one holding a hefty amount of information about her birthplace, South Korea; it included a Korean vocab list, pictures, and even geographical facts. "This is probably the only thing that keeps her connected to where she was born," he assumed, and stuffed the papers into his coat along with a bundle of documents that were recorded from when Kyung was being monitored in a hospital center. "Looks like that's all the evidence I need," Raimundo mused with satisfaction.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"She is a bit confusing, but really sweet and caring," Le' Mime answered honestly to Jack, "I really like her…" He grinned. "Don't you like Lee?" Le' Mime asked. "I mean, you guys were about to go at it in the bathroom this morning," he reminded Jack. "But it could be just lust and hormones between the two of you," he mused with a shrug, and placed the arm down on the table where he originally found it.

"Yeah, I like Lee..." Jack admitted without taking his eyes off the wires he was connecting, blushing a bit at the mention of what happened that morning. "I just don't know if he likes me back in that sense," he murmured.

"From what I heard from Kyung, he might've been caring for you the only way he knows how and to his best ability," Le' Mime assured him. "Lee did not have the best past, he really did not have anyone," he continued while looking down at his hands. "Lee is really messed up, Jack. Try to understand that he may not be able to love you the way you want to be loved, but I am sure that he will try his hardest to love you the way you want," Le' Mime explained. "Just try and wait for him, he just needs to be shown that it is okay, that he is allowed to feel. Lee is just a character he plays to feel safe in this world," he concluded with a smile.

"I guess you're right," Jack sighed as he finished modifying the wires within the broken Jack-Bot, "I'll just have to wait… Even though, I'd rather know how he feels sooner."

Ping placed the metal box back into it's original place before looking up at Raimundo with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked him. "What would you gain from this?" Ping questioned the tanned male. "Don't you think you have done enough to them?" Ping didn't want to piss them off anymore; he had seen Lee when he was mad, and that was a scary sight, yet he had a feeling that was merely a spark of the blonde's anger, and that there was something much more dark and more fiercer that Lee was hiding from all of them. He got the same vibe from Kyung, but her's was something different; it was more like a tidal wave than a spark, or like a tightly compact soda bottle that had been shaken yet left unopened.

"Relax, little buddy," Raimundo assured the two children monks. "I know what I'm doing," he stated confidently, even though most of his methods made him appear highly incompetent.

"I highly doubt that you truly understand who we are dealing with," Omi interjected, his brows furrowed as he looked up at the taller monk. "Aren't you afraid that Lee might do something even worse to you than last time if she or he finds out that you stole from Kyung?"

"I'm not scared of Lee," Raimundo frowned with a heavy scowl as they walked out of the room, "I've seen worse," he claimed.

"How have you seen worse?" Ping questioned to Raimundo. "Is it because you did it to Jack Spicer?"

Raimundo didn't respond, and simply walked out the front door after making sure that everything was put back in order to cover up their tracks. They then met up with Clay who was idly walking around the front yard, waiting patiently for them.

"Find anything?" He inquired, his tone still as serious as before the three went into the house.

"Yeah," Raimundo answered in a stone-hearted voice, "now let's go before they get back."

After a while, the monks returned to the temple where they resided in just as Lee was driving home. Lee walked into the house after he dropped Kyung off at her blood donation appointment at a nearby church.

"She better call me once she is done, but I doubt that she will," he mused while taking off his boots, and removing his shirt.

He then walked up the stairs with just his bra and latex boobs on, shuffling down the hall and to his room he stripped off his bra, and placed his fake breasts in their containers after removing them from his chest. Lee showered and cleaned himself up, slicking his hair back before pinning it. After getting out of the bathroom, he walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks so that he could eat his Panda Express take-out. Getting comfortable, Lee sat on his bed, turned on the TV, and watched the new episode of Supernatural while he waited expectantly for someone to come home; he was not use to being alone anymore.

"How long are we going to be here for?" Le' Mime pouted as he poked the now useable metal arm. "We have been here all day, and I miss Kyung…" He whined at the red headed male. "Besides, it is nearly dinner time."

"Okay-Okay, fine!" Jack retorted towards Le' Mime's childish complaint, and fixed the last Jack-Bot that needed repairs. "Let's go, hopefully Wuya isn't on her way here…"

The two males left Jack's lair, Le' Mime riding on a Jack-Bot while Jack flew by using the helipack that his grandmother gave him.

"You and Kyung seem to be pretty close," Jack commented on the way back to America, recalling how Le' Mime said that he missed her.

"It is easy to get close with her, she is very caring and sweet," the taller male told him gently. "You just have to hang out with her a little bit more, she is really a loving person."

"She is," Jack agreed, "I could tell when they actually decided to take care of me after Lee and I had a showdown against each other; Kyung's like the little sister I've never had," he explained. "I just don't understand why she apologizes so much," Jack added while furrowing his eyebrows, "it's like something is keeping her from feeling confident, like when she said that she wasn't fast, and yet she completely left that blonde hick in the dust!"

"She is a very modest, good hearted girl, and loyal to her friends," Le' Mime explained to the red head. "To be honest, I don't know why she is always saying sorry either," he admitted with a shrug. "Just ask her when we get home."

After their small conversation, they eventually returned to Lee and Kyung's house, and stepped into the warm building.

"We're back!" Jack called into the foyer, grinning as the cold feeling from outside almost instantly disappeared from him.

"I waited here for hours, you asshole!" Lee snarled darkly, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked down at them from the second floor.

Jack jumped back in fright when they were met with a seemingly livid Lee, but then stood normally while staring back at the man.

"Okay, sorry!" Jack apologized, holding his hands up in defense, but then noticed that Kyung wasn't there to greet them like she usually did. "Hey, where's Kyung?" He inquired.

"She got too wild, so I shot her," Lee casually replied, and smiled at them. "So, how was your guys' day?"

"What…?" Le' Mime mumbled at Lee's answer, unsure if he should believe him or not.

"It was fine," Jack answered, already knowing that Lee was kidding. "You made sure to shoot her in the head, right?" He asked.

"Of course, I even buried her backwards," Lee confirmed with a grin. "Can't have her coming back to life, now can we?" He stated before glancing at Le' Mime. "What should we do with this guy?"

"Let's keep him alive," Jack smirked as he played along with Lee's morbid joke, "give him time to grieve."

"Damn, well then I better go fill up that hole in the back," the blonde sighed in disappointment.

Le' Mime gaped at the two while they put on a "show," he was absolutely terrified since he fell for their joke, and nearly turned on his heels to run out the door.

"Hang on, Le' Mime!" Jack stopped him before the Frenchman could open the front door. "We were just kidding!" He laughed. "Kyung's not really dead, and Lee wasn't planning to kill you, none of us were," he explained.

"Then where is Kyung?" Le' Mime questioned skeptically.

"Who said I was joking?" Lee asked them in an even tone, his eyes simmered with a dark delight. "Go check in the back if you wish to know where the maiden lays."

Le' Mime and Jack instantly went to check out the backyard, and stared at the realistic looking crime scene. Pieces of brain matter were scattered all over the cement that led to the grass and rock patio, while large puddles of blood were pooled around where presumably a dead body was, and lastly, there were two large holes in the ground that could fit a human body; one grave was already completely buried.

Jack looked at Lee with wide eyes, and gasped. "Did you really…?" He could not finish the sentence.

"She was getting in my way, she had to be destroyed and erased from this world," Lee told them coldly. "After all, she was a weak and pathetic creature," he added while waving his hand dismissively and looked down at them as he chuckled darkly, his lips pulling back into a smile most hideous.

Le' Mime stared at the scene in utter fear, and started backing away before turning on his heels. "Fuck this shit!" He exclaimed and ran out of the house, but then walked back in to grab his shoes and slip them on before running back out again.

"Oh great," Jack sighed, "Jack-Bots, go get Le' Mime," he commanded, and waited expectantly for the robots to zoom off to fulfill their objective. However, the Jack-Bots didn't move an inch. "Well?" He said to them with his arms out, gesturing towards the front door.

"How adorable to think they would listen to you~" Lee cooed, grabbing Jack's chin and forcing the albino to look up at him. "Go get the boy," he commanded to the Jack-Bots, and snapped his fingers.

The robots moved swiftly out of the kitchen and went after Le' Mime, catching him and dragging him back to the house with little to no trouble.

Lee hummed as he tied Jack to the chair easily, looking him over methodically. "I wonder which part of you I should cut first..." He mused. "I do love your eyes, so I'll let you have those until the end," he said to him and used a black marker to draw lines on Jack's face, and kissed his lips. "Maybe I'll start on your stomach."

Once the bots brought in the Frenchman, Lee had him tied down to a chair next to Jack, and stroked Le' Mime's cheek. "Hmm, I'll take your tongue, I do love to French kiss~" He cooed happily, and walked to the counter to start sharpening a large kitchen knife.

"Lee, what the hell?!" Jack exclaimed while struggling in his chair, the bad feeling in his gut returned; both of them were actually convinced that Lee was going to slowly kill them.

The Jack-Bots had bound Le' Mime's wrists together so that he couldn't conjure up any invisible item to help them escape, so all he could do was also struggle against the ropes. His dark eyes were wide with fear as they watched Lee sharpen the large knife, and was close to yelling out in fright.

"Why are you doing this?" Le' Mime cried, his heart wrenching since he was also convinced that Lee murdered Kyung.

Lee looked back at them, his eyes dark and filled with blood lust. "Because it is fun," he simply replied, analyzing the knife as he pushed his thumb up against the sharp edge. He watched as the blood trickled down. "Simply for my amusement..." He murmured, and looked at them while licking the blood off the blade, cutting his tongue a little only to make him shiver in excitement.

Both captive males trembled; they couldn't do anything as Lee eyed them with a glare of murderous intention, and awaited their imminent demise.

"Master Lee," one of the Jack-Bots interrupted, "the Ring of Nine Dragons has reactivated in the Olmec Ruins of La Venta."

"Find me information on the Ring of Nine Dragons, also give me the time of when we will reach there and when the Xiaolin Monks will reach there on Dojo," Lee ordered the Jack-Bot then waved the metallic creature away from him before turning back to the other males that were strapped down. "Oh how cute you both look, petrified~" He chuckled darkly, and walked towards them, blade in hand, and lightly ran the edge along Jack's cheek.

The albino flinched when the knife was traced against his pale face, tears were already running down his cheeks as well, causing his eyeliner to run.

"Affirmative," the interrupting Jack-Bot beeped. "The Ring of Nine Dragons has the ability to duplicate whoever possesses it, splitting the user's personality into separate personas. Destination time is approximately three hours using maximum speed; my readings indicate that the Xiaolin monks shall reach the destination within three hours and ten minutes."

"Shh, don't cry," Lee cooed to Jack, and rubbed his cheek. "I'll make it painless, I promise," he assured, and moved closer to his ear, making sure his voice was low enough so that only Jack could hear. "Do you still have feelings for me even though I am something so horrid?" He questioned the red head.

"What do you think?" Jack replied, his voice low and raspy as more tears poured from his eyes; he really did think that what they had was becoming real, which was why he was crying aside from being afraid to die.

Lee then pulled away from Jack and went to Le' Mime, using his other hand to stroke the Frenchman's cheek, his white makeup beginning to dribble as the pasty substance mixed with tears. "Don't cry, I'll make it painless just like I did for Kyung," he assured him as well. "Jack-bot, tell me how useful this Wu will be to us?" He questioned.

"Highly useful," the Jack-Bot responded. "Adding up each of you, it would easily outnumber the Xiaolin monks,"

"Jack, tell me, what you have learned from this experience with me and how I acted?" Lee questioned him as he set down the knife, using his sleeve to wipe the make up away.

"To be more careful about the people I call, teammates," Jack answered in a quivering tone, "but what does that matter? You're going to kill us, I won't get another chance to learn even if I learned now."

Lee gingerly kissed Jack's puffy eyelids. "Did you notice how cold I was; how cruel I was?" He asked him with a soft smile. "Do you honestly believe that I would hurt the people I love?"

Le' Mime hiccuped and sniffled. "You mean to say, that this was just to teach Jack?" He inquired to Lee.

"Of course, your bonds aren't even that strong," Lee answered.

"W-What?" Jack breathed out, using a bit of effort to free himself, and managed to slip the ropes off.

"So, you aren't going to kill us?" Le' Mime questioned, his tone tinged with a bit of hope as he untied himself. "And you really didn't kill Kyung?"

Lee shook his head. "No, I would never hurt my rabbit," he said to them, and pulled Jack close to his chest. "I just wanted to show you both that this is how we will need to turn out in the end, this is what we need to become to take the world over," Lee explained and wiped the tears away his sleeve. "And Kyung is donating blood right now. Since she has not called, she will probably come home on the bus, walk through the door and fall flat on her face, or cheer stating that she somehow made it back in one piece."

"Okay then," Le' Mime sighed with relief, and carefully rubbed the tears from his face to minimize the chances of ruining his makeup. "Then let's go, before the monks get there."

"Right," Jack nodded, eager to get one of his favorite Shen-Gong-Wu items. "Lee, can you get the Jack-Bots to take us there?" He requested. "Cause somehow you've managed to make them listen to you instead…"

"Sure. Jack-Bots, take us to La Venta as fast as you can," Lee told them, kissing Jack's cheeks before nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he whispered to him.

"Don't ever do that to us again, you jerk!" Jack whined as he buried his face in Lee's chest.

With the previous event cleared up, the three males flew off on the Jack-Bots to the Ring of Nine Dragons, managing to catch up with the monks just in time. From up above, they could see that the glowing object was on the very top of the remains of an Olmec statue, and Clay was on his way up to grab it.

"Not this time, cowboy," Le' Mime muttered under his breath, and steered the Jack-Bot he was riding on to swiftly bring himself down to the wrecked monument and grabbed one side of the ring with his gloved hand while Clay grabbed the other.

"Huh, didn't think that I'd be seeing you so soon," Clay frowned at Le' Mime, remembering their previous one-on-one encounter a few years back.

Le' Mime didn't respond this time, but smirked at the somewhat surprised cowboy before him; he decided that if they couldn't recognize him without his mime costume and makeup, then dressing casually would be a good disguise for the time being.

Lee stood on the ground and looked up at the two men before them. "I wonder what the outcome will be," he wondered out loud. He then glanced at Kimiko, and raised a brow at her as she stared at him. Lee then smirked, and turned his attention back to Le' Mime. "Jack, settle for a loss," he informed the man beside him. "Also call me Carl while I'm like this in front of the monks, I want to see the end results with little complications," he whispered to Jack.

Kimiko had no idea who this blonde male was, but he was drop dead gorgeous. His voice was smooth like rich, creamy dark chocolate; his eyes were dark and electrifying; his skin was clear, strong, and smooth, and his movements were filled with elegance and dignifying power. This person was the definition of a God among men, at least to her he was.

"Yup, we're definitely looking at a loss," Jack sighed, but innocently looked away when Le' Mime glared back at the two.

"Who's the new guy?" Kimiko asked excitedly, her light blue eyes taking in the sight of Lee.

"Losers, meet, Carl!" Jack announced in a proudly sinister tone, even though the name "Carl" didn't sound very threatening.

"So I was right," Raimundo mused, but then noticed that Kyung was once again missing from the group.

"If you're going to ask where Kyung is, she's not here because she had other things to do," Jack immediately stated, recognizing Raimundo's somewhat confused look.

"Alright, break it up!" Dojo interrupted so that Le' Mime and Clay could call the showdown.

"I reckon we ought to settle this with a round-up match," Clay proposed, "the first to lasso one of them there Peccary pigs and tie 'em down wins."

Carl watched them, taking in every fiber, every last detail and storing it in his mind for later use before turning his attention to the others so he could witness their reactions.

"I wager the Kaijin Charm," Clay bid, and Le' Mime removed the Hoduku Mouse from his pocket, knowing that it was something they could afford to lose. "Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!"

The usual light engulfed the scene around them, and the match was being placed into action. Carl and Jack were raised above ground like the other monks on different sides of the field on top of floating masses of earth, while Le' Mime and Clay were placed on lower platforms that were closer to the ground as a seemingly endless herd of Peccary came stampeding by them.

"At least it was the Hoduku Mouse," Jack mumbled, "you wanted to get rid of it anyways," he recalled as he stood by Carl.

"Gong-Yi-Tempai!" Clay declared, and took out his trusty lasso from the pocket of his trousers.

"Sorry what did you say?" Carl asked Jack. "I was taking in reactions and picturing the outcome."

"I was just saying that it's good that Le' Mime didn't bid anything that valuable," Jack responded, and observed the showdown with Carl.

Le' Mime had a bit of trouble keeping balance as the ground under his feet shook from the stampede, but managed to stay on the platform as he started miming an invisible lasso, and aimed carefully for one of the hogs. Clay had already targeted a rather easy pig that was going a bit slower than the others, and threw the loop around the hog's waist.

"Gotcha!" He grinned while going through a tug-of-war with the animal he caught, the other monks cheering him on from their higher platform.

Meanwhile, Le' Mime spotted a slightly injured one, and threw his own lasso to catch it around its shoulders. However, the somewhat limping Peccary managed to keep limping, and dragged Le' Mime with it. Running as fast as he could, he then managed to jump onto the hog's back, and focused on the air in front. Making sure that there was enough distance in front of the Peccary, he made one swift move of his hands in a spreading motion to make the hog slam right into an invisible wall. The only problem was that he also ended up face planting into the barrier since it was such an abrupt stop.

Carl watched with a blank face as Le' Mime slammed into the invisible wall. "He really did not think that one through…" He stated dryly. "Then again, he is not the brightest crayon in the box," he mused, and then looked at Jack. "Are you watching him, and seeing what he is doing wrong?" He asked his maybe-so boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm watching," Jack replied, his thick brows creased in focus as he watched the showdown coming to an end. "And no, he's not the brightest… But that's because he doesn't know how to do all that rodeo stuff that Clay knows how to do."

Clay decided to try and round up another pig, this one was an older one; he was great at this sort of thing, he had been doing it for practically his entire life. Still slightly dazed from hitting his own invisible wall, Le' Mime got back up on his feet, and gripped the invisible rope tightly, trying to stop the somewhat slowed down pig. But by the time the pig stopped trying to run away from Le' Mime, Clay had already captured and tied the older hog, and won.

"I don't believe he does," Carl replied while shaking his head, and yawned. "We should get him home," he announced, and walked over towards their teammate, picking him up bridal style before walking towards the Jack-Bots. "Let's go home," he said, ignoring the others.

"I wonder why that guy teamed up with Spicer," Kimiko wondered to herself, watching as Lee, Jack, and Le' Mime flew off back to the house. "It seems like Jack really is finding more followers."

Raimundo was about to say something, but decided that it was best not to tell her; it would probably just make things even more complicated than necessary. On the way home, Le' Mime sulked from losing the showdown and making himself look foolish, slouching with his chin resting on his folded arms as he sat on the shoulders of one of the Jack-Bots.

'Thankfully Kyung wasn't there to see that...' He thought, trying to think positively.

"So, what did we learn today?" Lee asked the two once they got home from the trip, taking off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack before walking into the kitchen to make Le' Mime some tea and give him a treat.

"Always be careful about who you team up with," Jack mumbled on his way into the kitchen.

"And try to think things through before doing acting out," Le' Mime added, and pressed his forehead on the table with a pout.

"Mime gets a cookie; Jack, you get shit," Lee responded, and walked to Le' Mime before giving him the tea and cookies, along with a pack of ice and some pain pills since he hit his head. "That is for another lesson, love," he told Jack. "You will get your cookie then... Or a nice pleasure dance in my bed," Lee stated bluntly.

"Fine," Jack huffed with his arms crossed like a child, but then jumped a little when the front door swung open and slammed shut, followed by the sound of slow yet heavy footsteps against the dark wooden foyer.

"Mother fucker, I made it!" Kyung half-laughed half-wheezed while taking off her short black boots; her face was pale and her vision was fuzzy since she had just barely managed to keep conscious after nearly fainting on the public bus ride home.

Lee walked to the entrance with some juice and animal crackers. "Sit, eat, drink, repeat," he told her. "Le' Mime will take care of you; I have a rabbit to molest," Lee stated, and walked to the kitchen before pulling Jack upstairs, and into his room where he threw him on the bed just before closing the door.

"Hey Kyung, are you okay?" Le' Mime asked her softly, concerned about how pale she was. "Let's get you to your room, alright?" He suggested, holding the cookies and her juice in one hand while he used the other to help her upstairs.

"There were so many giant snowflakes," Kyung giggled in her somewhat delirious state, babbling in a barely audible tone as Le' Mime helped her to her room. "Thanks," she said to him after lying down on her bed, resting her head on a long plaid pillow that was at the foot of the neatly made mattress. "How'd your day go?" Kyung inquired before beginning to chug down the juice.

"It was good, had a little trouble, but otherwise it was fine. You should rest, after all you did lose a lot of blood today, and taking the bus and walking the rest of the way was not a good idea," Le' Mime replied.

"Sorry that you had a bit of trouble," Kyung replied to him with a sad frown, but then perked up slightly when she started eating the animal crackers Lee gave her. "I kind of panicked again," she explained, coming back to her senses. "Since the blood drive was coming to a close, the people started packing up while I was trying to relax at the canteen once I was done donating my tenth pint. I think I sat there for at least three minutes before I decided to get up and leave."

"Why didn't you ask Lee to pick you up?" He asked as he sat on the bed beside her. "He would have driven you home with no problem."

Suddenly a loud moan was heard from down the hall, catching both of them slightly off guard.

"Nah," Kyung declined, trying not to laugh at the noise both of them just heard. "He's busy. Besides, I just need to learn how to actually sit still and not be rushed in situations like that where I need to slow down, ya know?" She reasoned. "At least I managed to actually make it back home, unlike the first time I donated blood…" Kyung scoffed at herself when she recalled that memory. "I was such an idiot that day, I swear."

"Oh, and what did you do?" Le' Mime asked curiously as he shut the bedroom door, and sat back down on the bed. "On your flow?" He asked her carefully.

"That was one of the eleven or twelve reasons why I collapsed the first time I gave blood," Kyung laughed. "But with the other reasons, and the fact that I've actually donated while I was on my flow without any problems after the first donation, it wasn't the main reason," she continued. "What happened was that aside from being on that time of the month, I didn't stop at the canteen after I was done donating, I took off the entire gauze and bandaging because I got confused when they told me that I could take the bandaging off within a couple hours, tried making a makeshift gauze out of wadded up toilet paper and tape while I was still bleeding from my arm, and I only had a small protein bar for lunch," Kyung listed. "After that, I fainted right when the bell dismissing lunch rang… Well, I collapsed, but then fainted after having a brief panic attack on the way to the nurse's office."

"You truly are a dork," Le' Mime stated fondly while shaking his head, ruffling her hair before laying down and curling up around one of her stuffed animals, shuddering slightly at the tarantula plushie sitting on the bed. "Didn't you study before donating blood?"

"Yeah, I studied," Kyung responded, "I was just being stupid that day… Then when I told Lee about it, he beat me on the head with a banana peel," she laughed.

Le' Mime arched a brow at his Asian friend. "Really, a banana peel?" He asked her softly. "Did it hurt?"

"Nope," she replied with a smirk, "but he smeared whatever was left of the banana on my face…"

Lee gazed down at Jack while panting softly, rolling off of the huffing albino and onto his side as he tried to catch his breath before covering them both with a blanket. "How was it?"

"Amazing," Jack panted softly as he curled up next to Lee, already starting to get sleepy from exhaustion, but felt immensely satisfied and relaxed.

Lee smirked and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips and holding Jack close as if he were protecting him. "Wǒ ài nǐ," he whispered.

Jack's heavy red eyes snapped open at what Lee told him, and tilted his head up to gaze into the other male's striking blue eyes.

"No one's ever said that to me before…" He murmured, his tired heart beating quickly once again. Jack smiled, and nuzzled against Lee's chest. "I love you too."

Lee kissed his head. "You will be hearing it a lot more now that you are mine," he told him while nuzzling the top of his head, wrapping the blanket around them tightly so they could keep warm. "Now just sleep, and relax."

Outside of the room, Kyung listened carefully now that she noticed the sound from Lee's room died down.

"Think they're done in there?" Kyung casually asked Le' Mime, her expression blank. "If so, I think I'm gonna get changed into something comfier… This outfit isn't the best to lounge around in," she added, gesturing to her current skeleton-punk themed outfit.

"Okay I'll wait outside," Le' Mime said to her, and left the room, closing the door behind him before waiting patiently; he then noticed that after a few seconds, the light that shown under the door went out for a little bit before glowing again.

It didn't take long for Kyung to change out of her work outfit, and soon enough opened the door wearing a pair of baggy green shorts, a pair of white socks, and an old Avenue Q sweatshirt over a black T-shirt.

"Thanks for waiting," she grinned at Le' Mime. "Ach! I completely forgot to answer the question Jack asked me this morning," she suddenly realized, smacking her palm to her forehead.

"That can wait until tomorrow morning," he assured her. "I believe that they want to be left alone. Do you want anything from downstairs?"

"I think I'll go downstairs and get some water, maybe just hang down there and put on some light music in the living room while I'm at it," Kyung answered, before picking up her MacBook, taking her Anatomy textbook from her closet, and going downstairs. "Why don't you join me? You look like you could use some R'n'R as well."

Le' Mime nodded his head, and helped her down the stairs. "I'll get you some water," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, man," Kyung smiled, and plugged her laptop charger into her MacBook before setting her iPod into the speakers so that she could put her relaxation playlist on shuffle.

Making sure that the volume was low enough so that Lee and Jack wouldn't hear it from upstairs, Kyung settled on a song by Huun-Huur-Tu, and made herself comfortable on the couch so she could do some research.

"Here you go," Le' Mime said once he returned from the kitchen, handing her a glass of water while he held a glass of juice for himself.

"Thanks," Kyung replied, and accepted the glass of water; she moved over so that Le' Mime could sit next to her. "Have a seat, I don't mind..." She offered. "Nor do I bite… Much, not unless you want me to~" Kyung joked, exposing her somewhat sharp canines through a toothy smirk.

Le' Mime shivered delightfully. "Oh kinky~" He purred, and sat down beside her, leaning back against the cushions. "So how are you feeling?"

Kyung giggled slightly when he shuddered. "I'm feeling much better, thanks," Kyung answered while giving a thumbs up, her smirk turning back into a more innocent grin as she turned her attention to the computer in her lap, and flipped through her favorite book.

"What are you looking up?" Le' Mime questioned as he hacked into Lee's kindle after he quickly got it from the kitchen.

"Some questions I've had on my mind lately," she responded, her dark eyes concentrating on scanning a particular section of the Cosmopolitan website. "Since I haven't written too many things on the subject of reproduction, I'm afraid that some of the knowledge I've gained over the past two years have somewhat faded…"

"Reproduction?" He questioned the female. "Why would you want to know that?" He asked her. "Why not watch a video about it?"

"Porn is more of a visual," Kyung answered, "despite how seemingly inaccurate it is. But I've seen countless documentaries on the subject since I've needed to gain more knowledge when I first started writing some racy stuff," she explained. "It's actually really fascinating in my opinion, at least I'm mentally preparing for the future if I get married or develop an incredibly strong bond with someone special."

Le' Mime stared at her with wide eyes. "Porn… Wait… What's porn?" He asked.

"It's a video where two or more people are filmed doing basically what Jack and Lee were doing a moment ago," Kyung explained, "those videos are actually a worldwide thing that cater to a lot of people's fetishes, but those videos aren't real; sure what they're doing in the film is real, but the chemistry and psychology are supposedly fake."

"So, they don't have sex?" He questioned the female. "I am confused."

"They do have sex," Kyung responded, "but they only do it because it's in their script and they're getting paid to do that. There's generally no actual chemistry between the actors, and the so-called-pleasure that the men or women actors are reacting to are faked."

"So you need to have a bond with someone to have sex?" Le' Mime asked. "Is it because of the chemical in your brain that releases?" He asked; he knew a little, but not a lot.

"In my case, yes; which is the second reason why I don't like one-night stands," she replied casually, not feeling all that awkward about the subject. "Science has actually proven that sex between two people releases hormones that help them bond and..." Suddenly, Kyung's lecture was cut-off by the doorbell. "Who could that be at this time of night?" She questioned, and got up to answer the door.

When she opened it, there was a young blonde woman wearing a tight black cat suit, a very large sized ninja with a chihuahua, and a giant red cyclops behind the door.

"Can I help you?" She greeted.

"We've heard that Jack resides here as of late?" The girl in the cat suit said to Kyung in a dry, and unenthusiastic tone.

"Jack's dream team?" Le' Mime murmured to himself when he saw them at the door.

"Yup," Kyung nodded, "Le' Mime, can you please wait here while I go get Jack?" She requested, and politely bowed her head to them before scurrying up the stairs. "Jack," Kyung lightly called while knocking on Lee's door, "there are some people here to see you."

Lee groaned and opened his eyes, unwrapping his arms from around Jack as he crawled out from under the blankets. He then pulled off the condom he used, and cleaned himself with a wet wipe before grabbing his boxers and covering Jack with the blanket.

"What's up, Kyung?" Lee asked groggily after opening the door.

"There's some people looking for Jack," Kyung answered in a bit of a paranoid tone, "I'm going to go grab Matilda and Piper just in case," she whispered to him, and went to her room to retrieve her machete and can of pepperspray.

Lee closed the door, and walked back to the bed to wake his lover. "Oi, wake up, you have company," he said to Jack while shaking him a little.

Jack stirred when he was awoken from his nap, and leaned up while still wrapped up in the blanket.

"Company?" He muttered, and quickly got dressed before going downstairs to see who was at the door, beaming when he saw his former dream team. "You guys are back!" Jack cheered, positively ecstatic.

Lee watched from the top of the stairs, he was fully dressed like a butler; sporting a black satin vest, formal pants, loafers, tie, and a white shirt while watching them like they were prey. He narrowed his eyes, and lightly smirked. "Welcome them in, Jack," he said to him in a highly professional tone. "Kyung, darling, prepare some tea will you, it seems we will be having company," he called down to the Asian since she was already by Jack's side.

"Yes, sir," Kyung bowed, her tone servant-like in front of the four "guests," and scurried off to the kitchen to make the tea and set up the larger table in the living room; her machete was strapped around her shoulder while she hid her canister of mace in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Come on in, guys," Jack welcomed to his former evil team.

Carl stared at all of them, and elegantly walked towards Jack. "Master, would you care for tea as well?" He offered to Jack, his tone cold and even.

"Yes, I would," Jack nodded, earning a few surprised looks from his former dream team.

"It seems that you have matured since the last time we saw you, Jack," Tubbimura commented, his slanted eyes glancing over to Le' Mime who was watching them carefully.

Carl bowed to his master, and clapped his gloved hands. "Jack-Bots, show master and his companions to the dining room," he ordered to the robots, and turned towards Le' Mime. "You are needed in the Kitchen," Carl firmly said, and gripped Le' Mime by his bicep before pulling him into the kitchen, closing the glass-windowed double doors behind them. Carl pulled the curtains down, and hid them before he walked to the other side of the kitchen and had Le' Mime block off the entrance that led into the dining/main living room. "We need to act as though we belong to Jack, so make sure you either call him master, or boss," Lee told the two. "Do as he says."

Pulling his Nicstation cigarette from the folds of his coat, he pulled it to his lips and inhaled the steam deeply to calm himself.

"This is going to be a long day," Le' Mime muttered. "I wonder what they want from him," he mused, and walked to Kyung. "Is the tea done yet?" He asked the female, needing something to do.

"Yup, the tea is done steeping… I really hope that they don't mind green tea," Kyung answered nervously, and carefully put the teapot on a tray with a small pitcher of cream, and a small bowl of sugar before cautiously lifting it up. "Can you please get rid of the invisible barrier?" She requested sweetly to Le' Mime.

"Just work on the snacks for them, okay? I'll send out the tray," Carl instructed her after taking the tray. Once Le' Mime had taken down the barrier, he walked into the dining room and placed a cup in front of them before setting down a small bowl of sugar on the table. "Lady Kyung is making snacks for you and your guests," Carl informed Jack. "Is there anything else you'd like, Master Spicer?" He inquired.

"That will be all, Carl," Jack dismissed, going along with the facade while sitting at the head of the table where Kyung placed matching teacups around, along with little plates, forks, and spoons for the snacks. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked to the three; Cyclops unfortunately had to remain outside, but the Jack-Bots saw to it that he was still given warm tea.

"We have a proposition," Tubbimura answered, still puzzled at how Jack actually had the respect of the three people despite his nature. "We have decided that we want to team up with you once again since we've been hearing about how you've actually started winning for once," the fat ninja explained.

Meanwhile, Kyung was busy working on a triple layer Tiramisu cake, now donning an apron instead of her sweatshirt. As Le' Mime watched from the side, she didn't say a single word aside from murmuring the instructions and ingredients to herself while briskly shuffling around the kitchen.

Carl waited by Jack, but remained in the background where the others didn't notice him as he watched over his master. Carl held the Nictation was between his lips as he observed, clearly not happy with the guests. Once he was done, he left Jack's side to check on Kyung. Thankfully from years of watching her adopted mom bake, Kyung was able to get the three layers of cake into the oven without any trouble in no time, and was already starting on the mascarpone cheese whip topping and filling. Just by the way she moved about and fidgeted, it was somewhat obvious that she was becoming anxious over having the others wait on her.

Le' Mime walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kyung, I am going to put on some Metal for you so that you can calm down, alright?" He said to her softly; he could tell that she was about to have a mental breakdown from stressing herself out.

"Uhh… Actually, I'm not sure if Jack is up for metal… Nor do I think the guests would find it very appropriate," Kyung fussed, her voice shaky and her eyes looking about everywhere in an erratic pattern.

Despite her refusal, Le' Mime briefly left the kitchen retrieve her ipod. After placing the earbuds into her ears, he set her usual playlist on shuffle so she could listen to her music, and calm down.

"Thanks," Kyung told him, though she was still concerned about how long the guests would be willing to be patient.

Outside in the dining room, Jack continued negotiating with Tubbimura and Katnappe, seemingly pleased with the fact that they wanted to regroup with him.

"So what do you say?" Katnappe asked after Tubbimura finished going through the proposition. "Do we have a deal?"

Jack was about to say something, but then instantly remembered what Carl had taught him earlier and went silent again. "I'll be right back," he suddenly said, and excused himself from the table before entering the kitchen, his expression hesitant and rather uncertain.

Carl was out back inhaling the vapor of his electronic cigarette like it was air, his eyes gazing up towards the dark gray sky. He was thinking about the people that were inside his house, being a very possessive and territorial person, it irritated the blonde that a bunch of strangers were inside his house.

"What do you think, guys?" Jack asked them, not wanting to make a mistake on yet another one of his decisions. "Should we let them join us?" He questioned.

Kyung didn't respond, she was too busy putting on the last touches of the cake; she wasn't listening to her music anymore, it would be improper if she served the dessert while having her earbuds in.

"Come here, Jack," Carl beckoned the man while blowing out a puff of steam through his nose. "Talk with me outside."

Jack nodded, and followed Carl out to the backyard, shivering a little from being outside in the frigid night. "Alright, what is it?"

"What made you come to us for help?" Carl asked him as he leaned against the wall, pulling the stick from his mouth as he turned towards him a little. "And why are they in my home?" He questioned.

"I just wasn't sure is all," Jack answered truthfully, "I remembered that you taught me to be more careful about who I trust, and I just didn't want to mess up again… And they probably came here because Wuya must've told them."

Carl nodded his head and firmly stared at him. "Think Jack, think like a business man, act like one," he stated before breathing in deeply. "What makes you want to trust them, Jack? What makes you want them so badly that you are willing to hurt yourself all over again?" He asked. "I want you to decide for yourself, you have a brain, so use it," he continued. "I am not going to think, and do everything for you," Carl explained softly, before cupping his cheek and giving him an eskimo kiss. "You are in control, my dear. Do what you think is right, and how you feel on it. If things go bad, I promise that I will get rid of any threat. After all, you are mine."

"Alright, thanks, Carl" Jack agreed with a smile, and went back into the house and reclaimed his seat at the table. "So before I decide on whether or not to seal the deal, why should I let you join me again?" He questioned them, his dark brows furrowed. "After all, you guys were the ones who abandoned me."

"Then perhaps we can convince you to take us back," Tubbimura answered, "we can retrieve an item that was stolen from you," he offered. "Name your price, Spicer."

The young albino tapped his fingertips together, wondering if there was anything that they would possibly want or need until suddenly Kyung stepped in with a freshly baked Tiramisu cake.

"Master Spicer," Kyung politely addressed him while holding the cake, "may I serve you all a slice? Perhaps retrieve a treat for the dog?" She offered, her voice very light and seeming to radiate a timid and subservient tone.

The red eyed male looked at her, and nodded his head. "Thank you, and yes, a treat for the dog would be pleasant. What about you, Ashley?" He smirked at the blonde female.

Carl watched them from the kitchen, pulling a knife into sleeve so that it was ready for when he needed to strike.

"Got any catnip?" Katnappe requested to Kyung, scoffing quietly at the Asian's appearance since she found her to be rather homely despite the black wig covering most of her face and the apron bringing out her slightly curvy form.

"Yes, ma'am," Kyung responded with a bow of her head, and served up the pieces of cake to Tubbimura, Jack, and Katnappe before offering the small bag of herbs to the blonde woman.

"Purrfect~" She grinned, and sprinkled the a small amount of the green herb onto her piece of Tiramisu and in her cup of tea.

With the others satisfied, Kyung then tended to the chiuaua by giving him a few decorative dog biscuits, and left the dining room to give the cyclops a piece of the cake.

"Will that be all, Master Spicer?" She asked after returning to the dining room.

Jack nodded his head, and waved her away. "You may go," he told her. "And thank you, dear," he added, and took a bite of the cake.

Carl narrowed his eyes as he watched them eat. 'Interesting,' he thought, referring to how Katnappe liked using catnip.

Giving another small bow, Kyung returned to the kitchen to let them eat.

"Thanks for getting me my iPod, Le' Mime," she grinned, feeling a little less nervous now that she didn't feel so rushed.

"So, Spicer," Tubbimura spoke once again after quickly devouring the cake. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll let you know when I have a job for you, then we'll talk," Jack responded, and finished off his tea.

"Very well," the large ninja agreed, and stood up from his chair with Katnappe and exited the living room followed by his dog.

'He is getting there, but not quite yet,' Carl thought to himself, and walked towards the door to open it. He let them out of the house, and moved away once they were gone. "I never want them over here ever again!" He snapped at the others.

Kyung instantly flinched when Carl barked, lowering her head before retreating back up to her room to avoid the upcoming argument; she was always one to hide when a verbal or physical fight was brewing, whether that be literally running away or just by staying out of the matter by remaining silent.

"Relax, Lee," Jack assured him, "I'll make sure that the next time they want a meeting, we'll have it over at my lair instead."

"Good, I do not want them in here ever again, unless they are invited," Carl told Jack, and let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I need to sleep," he grumbled, and walked up the stairs, stopping to knock on Kyung's door. "Hey, sorry for snapping at everyone," he apologized to her after she opened the door.

"It's okay," Kyung responded. "I'm sorry that they bugged you, let's just be glad that they're gone."

"I think that Lee is one territorial and possessive bastard, and you're all tangled in a web," Le' Mime theorized to Jack once Lee was in his bedroom.

"Lee cares a lot about what's his," Jack responded, "like you said, he's just showing how he cares the only way he knows how."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, Tubbimura, I've got a job for you," Jack explained, chatting with the large ninja through the large screen of his master computer in his lair.

"_Hai_," Tubbimura responded from the other side of the large screen, "what is my assignment?"

"Since Le' Mime screwed up in his first showdown, I'll need you to get the Ring of Nine Dragons from the Xiaolins," Jack instructed firmly, his tone much more business like. "Think you can handle it?"

"_Hai_, as you wish, Jack Spicer," he confirmed, and signed off, making the large screen turn black.

After that brief meeting, Jack started on his journey back to Kyung and Lee's house in a rush to tell them about the Helmet of Jong that just revealed itself on Mount Everest.

Lee stood in front of the mirror in his room, staring at his reflection with a frown upon his lips. "How should I do myself today?" He asked himself while touching his chin. He had all the requirements for being a woman, but didn't feel like dressing up on such a calm, cloudy day. Sighing, Lee moved away from the dresser the mirror hung over, and took off his current articles of clothing before walking to Kyung's room. "Critter… I need your help…" He beckoned, a pout on his pale pink lips.

"What can I help you with?" Kyung smiled at Lee as she sat on her bed with her back against the wall, MacBook in her lap; her bedroom door was ajar, so no one really had to knock to be let in.

"I don't know what to be; I have nothing!" Lee whined, beginning to panic; he got like this when he was confused with himself. "What should I do?"

"Alright-alright, just calm down," Kyung assured Lee while hopping off the mattress. "Let me take a look at what you've got, and I'll help you out," she told him, and led him back to his room. "May I take a look at some of the clothes you have, I may also need to look at what makeup you have that we can use," Kyung informed to the blonde.

Lee nodded his head before taking her hand, and pulling her towards his room.

Le' Mime walked up to them with Jack, curious to see what was going on. "What's going on?" He asked, looking at the blonde who was having a small meltdown.

"Lee needs some help deciding what he wants to be today," Kyung responded while shuffling through Lee's outfits and cosmetics, not taking too long to formulate a good ensemble.

"Then why is he having a meltdown? Lee looks like he is about to cry," Le' Mime questioned as he walked into the closet, glancing back to see Lee pacing back and forth, looking around trying to distract himself.

"He gets confused sometimes," Kyung started to explain while grabbing a shirt from the hanger. "And thankfully, I already think I have a solution…" She mused, and retrieved a few other items before exiting the closet. "Okay, Lee, I think I've got a suggestion," Kyung grinned. "Right, so since we have the day off today, I think it would be best to stick to the casual look," she stated while holding up a comfy sweater and slacks. "And to reduce the stress, possibly just skip the makeup, dear. Judging from how the weather looks outside, it won't be necessary to dress fancily unless you feel like it later. Aside from that, I suggest this outfit so that you stay warm, feel comfortable, and are able to actually move around. Plus, you don't have to fuss about posing as a female or not, since this outfit can be worn either way."

Lee nodded before slipping into the warm and casual outfit, feeling snug as a bug in a rug as he buried himself in the comforting fabrics and giggled happily. "Thanks, Critter…" He said while giving Kyung a hug. "I'd be a mess without you," he purred happily, nuzzling her head and kissing her temple. Despite not being a very cuddly person, Lee was still very affectionate towards her; he always had been, and always will.

"No problem, Lee," Kyung giggled, "I'm just glad that you were okay with the outfit choice, I'm not the best stylist…" She grinned nervously.

Le' Mime turned his attention to Jack after the albino entered the scene, smirking. "Better watch out, she might steal him away from you," he teased. "He is in a real cuddly mood, better take advantage of that..." Le' Mime suggested, but then blinked when Lee picked up Kyung and walked to her room, snuggling her as she resumed playing on her Macbook. "Too late."

"I don't see why you're the only one laughing," Jack scoffed at Le' Mime's mock-warning, "because it looks like Lee just stole Kyung from you."

"I'm not worried about Kyung, but I'd keep an eye on Lee if I were you," Le' Mime retorted to him playfully.

Jack became hesitant by Le' Mime's remark, narrowing his eyes as Lee cuddled with Kyung; however, there were more important things to tend to at the moment, so he pushed his doubt away for another time.

"Okay, now that Lee's dressed, let's get going!" Jack told them. "We need to get Katnappe and Cyclops too, so we don't have a lot of time."

"Got it," Kyung responded, and closed her laptop before jumping off the bed again, retrieving a pair of snow pants, her black snow boots, and her grey and red windbreaker jacket; she was always naturally warm and suseptable to overheating, so she didn't require a lot of layers to conceal her bodyheat.

Lee pouted and groaned. "Where are we going?" He asked Jack as he let Kyung go, and bounced over towards him while staring at him like a puppy waiting for orders, making Le' Mime snicker a little before he went to put on some thicker clothes for the trip.

"We're going to Mount Everest," Jack answered, "now c'mon, we've got work to do," he added, and left Kyung's room to wait for them downstairs in the foyer, activating his wrist communicator to contact Katnappe. "Ashley, meet us at Mount Everest in Thame, Nepal; your job is to help us get the Helmet of Jong."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Katnappe replied boredly, rolling her eyes when Jack told her what to do and then hung up.

"I am not going," Lee stubbornly refused with a frown. "Too damn cold, and people die there all the time!" He fussed. "You can't make me!"

A few minutes later, Lee clung to one of the Jack-Bots as they pulled into the sky. "I hate you all so fucking much right now, you have no idea…." He growled at them.

"What'd I do?!" Kyung retorted from the Jack-Bot she was riding on. "I tried telling them to let you stay home!"

"Look, you can get back at me later," Jack interrupted. "But right now, you two need to be on your best behavior in front of the others."

"Oh bite me, asshole!" Lee snapped at Jack before glaring at Kyung. "I hate you because you're too adorable… And I can't hate you for any real reason… So suffer my bitchiness…" Lee grumbled; he wasn't actually mad at Kyung. "And there is no way in hell you can make me behave, so suck my dick, bitch!" Lee growled to the red head.

"Well that's just great," Jack sighed in mild frustration, and rubbed his forehead.

"If it makes you feel better, Jack," Kyung spoke up, "I'll act like the servant in this one."

"Lee, calm down! You're acting, well, like a bitch," Le' Mime commanded before Jack could speak. "We need you on this, so shut your trap and suck it up!" He barked. "Now quit your bitching, and do your job," with that, he resumed looking forward, ignoring the wide eyed blonde who was gaping at him.

Lee blushed and stared at Le' Mime, looking away because he was turned on by Le' Mime taking control like that; Lee was actually quite submissive despite being the leader type at times.

Jack noticed Lee's reaction to Le' Mime's commanding tone, wondering if he would be able to make Lee blush like that.

"Okay, there they are," Jack indicated once they flew closer to the small village area, all of them managing to spot the bright red cyclops even from the height they were at.

"I really hope that Katnappe doesn't scoff at me again," Kyung grimaced. "It wasn't my fault I wasn't dressed properly when they came over, for goodness sakes," she mumbled, but then focused as they landed on the snow covered grounds, and respectfully bowed once they approached the other members of Jack's old dream team.

"She's a bitch, they do that to everyone. But it's always fun to watch them turn red," Lee murmured to Kyung. After looking at his friend, he then frowned when they saw the others. "Master Jack, should they be here? After all, they are ruffins," he said in a proper tone, wearing a good outfit for the weather while still looking sexy and of the servant roll.

Kyung smirked and her lips quivered a bit as she tried to hold back her snickering, finding it rather funny that "Carl" purposefully said the word "roughians," incorrectly.

"The only way to truly know if they're worthy of being hired by a great evil genius like myself, is if they can prove that they can actually do work," Jack responded. "Now, let's see if we can find that Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Master Spicer," Kyung addressed after composing herself. "Would you prefer that I stay behind in case if the Xiaolins arrive?" She offered.

"No, at least not by yourself," he responded to the youngest of the group, and looked to Lee with irritation. "Lets go."

"Yes sir," Kyung nodded, and followed close behind them as they searched around village.

Lee wanted to roll his eyes. "As you wish, Master Spicer," he replied with an even tone, leering up at him as they walked around the snow covered slopes. "I hope we can leave him, maybe he'll grow a pair," he sniffed. "Or freeze him up," Lee muttered with a glare towards jack, testing him to see if he could control him and the team.

"Katnappe and Cyclops, you cover around the slopes higher up; Le' Mime, you and Kyung search around the abandoned village; the rest of us will check around some of the caves," Jack instructed firmly. "And if anyone finds any signs of those Xiaolin losers, alert me immediately I don't care whether you start yelling or make a scene, just don't let them get to the Shen-Gong-Wu before us."

Lee's eyes remained on Jack, and obediently bowed. Doing as he was told, he followed Jack and Tubbimura without glancing back at the others. Within only a few minutes up the trail, Lee was practically cloaked by the blizzard frost.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked to Lee as they ventured through the storm, glancing back every so often to help keep the snow off of the other male. He may have told Lee to behave himself and put on an act in front of his dream team, but that didn't stop him from showing that he at least cared for Lee's well-being.

Grunting, Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I am fine, Master Jack," he curtly responded, and pulled Jack to the side. "Watch out, that was a soft spot. You would have slipped and fell," he informed him, and gave the leading albino a slight push. "Let's keep going, master," Lee suggested, and continued to brave the heavy snowfall.

"Thank you, Carl," Jack quickly replied to the handsome blonde, and resumed up the snowy hills.

"Are you guys usually like this?" Tubbimura questioned Jack as Lee moved forward, keeping some of his focus on the ground, making sure it was safe for them.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Carl is my main assistant," he added.

"He seems to care for you greatly, but he doesn't appear to be doing too well in the cold," he commented to Jack as they followed Carl who was telling them where to step. "Also he seems to know what he is doing," the fat ninja noted. "Do you have a servant for each season?"

"Not really, no," Jack replied to Tubbimura. "But Carl is very clever when it comes to fieldwork," he added. "I just need to be careful about how long he can withstand the low temperature... Then there's Kyung, I don't even know if she'll be okay out here, but I know that Le' Mime doesn't hold up too well in the cold, so hopefully we get that Helmet of Jong soon."

Lee blew on his hands, noticing that the tips were beginning to turn purple before straightening up and searching around for any signs of the Shen-Gong-Wu. "We have to go back," he told the other two men. "Take another route up. We need to get going," Lee explained as he made his way back to them. "Is that okay with you, master?" He inquired while hiding his hands behind his back; he knew this was important to Jack, and was going to get this for the man he adored. "I'll lead the way back."  
~

"How are you feeling, Kyung?" Le' Mime inquired to the shorter Korean. "Are you cold, or overly warm?" He asked while checking her over, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"I'll be honest," Kyung responded while letting a puff of air out through her small lips, "I feel like I'm dying of heat," she huffed, and took off the jacket she was wearing over her sweatshirt. "How are you holding up?" She asked Le' Mime, equally concerned about his body temperature since she knew how dangerous it could be up in the mountains regarding temperature and how his body couldn't withstand the cold very well.

"I am a little bit cold, but I will live," he answered. "Want me to hold that for you?" Le' Mime kindly offered.

"Here, you can go ahead and wear it while I cool off," Kyung replied while handing the jacket to him, and made sure he put it on before focusing in on the distance since she could've sworn that she saw some people approaching. "Crap," she suddenly said after realizing that it was the monks coming their way. "Le' Mime, can you please call Jack?"

Le' Mime used the wrist communicator Jack gave them to contact him. "Jack, it is the Monks! They are on the mountain, Kyung and I have spotted them," he quickly informed through the communicator. "What do we do?"

"Shall we go deal with the monks, my lord?" Lee asked Jack when he overheard the warning.

"Yes, we shall," Jack answered Lee, "wait right there," he instructed to Le' Mime, "we'll rendezvous in a moment. Tubbimura, are you ready to fulfill your objective?"

"Hai," the large ninja responded.

"Katnappe, the monks have been spotted, find Kyung and Le' Mime and then wait for us," Jack commanded into his wrist communicator, and briskly hung up. "Let's go."

As the Xiaolin group approached Le' Mime and Kyung, Raimundo's eyes locked with Kyung's for a brief moment before she shifted her gaze to somewhere off in the distance.

"Look who decided to show up," Raimundo remarked.

"Oi, I had a good reason for my absence, sir," Kyung retorted with a slight frown. "Blood doesn't donate itself, you know... And neither does plasma, but that's beside the point."

Once the others returned to the meeting point, Lee gave Raimundo a dark leer, his blue eyes cold and unforgiving. Hiding himself in the background of the spectacle, he closed his eyes. The extreme cold and high altitude was beginning to take its toll on his body, causing him to shake and feel completely numb. But Lee didn't say a word to the others, since he knew that it was not the time.

"Jack-Bots, make sure Carl maintains a balanced temperature," Jack commanded to his robots who were awaiting his orders.

"What's wrong with Carl?" Kimiko asked, immediately noticing that something was off with the blonde male, yet she didn't know what was wrong.

Lee cursed silently under his breath when they began to notice his worsening condition. "Master Jack, I'll be fine," he claimed, and waved the bots away from him, not wanting to be touched. "Worry about the Shen-Gong-Wu."

Le' Mime turned his head to glare back at Lee, not liking that Lee was just being an ass to everyone; he was acting like a snob, looking down on them, and being overly prideful for his own good.

"Speaking of the Shen-Gong-Wu, I'm guessing that you haven't found it yet?" Raimundo inquired.

"Nope," Kyung replied, "I haven't heard anything about it nor have I seen any signs of it..." Kyung fibbed; she and Le' Mime had managed to find it in one of the abandoned huts of the village, and had Le' Mime hide it in his jacket.

"Really?" The Brazilian boy doubted, and pulled out a file from behind his back. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"How'd you get those?" Kyung questioned him, immediately recognizing the documents.

"We went to your house to find your weaknesses," Omi truthfully told her, already feeling bad about stealing her personal adoption files.

Lee crossed his arms, and glared at them with irritation and contempt; this was going to be long day indeed.

"Well, thanks for being honest," Kyung grinned slightly despite being agitated that they went through her stuff. "So, what is it in that there file that made it so important enough to steal?" She inquired to Raimundo as he held folder.

"Most likely some of your adoption forms, or something," Lee guessed with a shrug of his shoulders, finding it hard to breath as his vision was becoming blurred.

"Carl, I think you might be coming down with a case of Altitude Sickness," Jack informed the blonde male on his team, "Jack-Bots, give him some oxygen," he commanded to the robots, "and make sure he breathes it in."

"Affirmative," one of the other Jack-Bots beeped, and removed an oxygen tank and mask from its chest cavity; another robot standing by in case if Lee need to be restrained.

"Tell us where the Helmet of Jong is," Raimundo demanded, and pulled out a lighter from his pocket before flicking it to ignite a small flame and holding it under the papers. "Or you can say goodbye to what keeps you connected to your home country and language," he threatened.

Without warning, Lee's eyes became narrowed and blank, and he fell to the ground as his vision faded to black, down for the count.

Le' Mime instantly whipped around and ran to Lee's collapsed form. "Jack!" He called over to the albino, and held the freezing man, feeling Lee's skin as he saw that the fallen man's hands were turning blue. "We need to go!"

Kyung swiftly turned around, shocked before she sent a scowl towards Raimundo. "You'd be doing me a favor," she spat at Raimundo, and ran to Lee and Le' Mime, no longer caring about the files that she had absolutely no need for.

The Jack-Bot holding the oxygen tank placed the mask over Lee's mouth and nose, and turned the valve to give the blonde much needed air.

"Carl, stay with us!" Jack cried, dropping to his knees to help keep Lee sitting up to breathe. "Katnappe, Cyclops, return to meeting point immediately!" He commanded through the communicator.

Both the other teammates were there in a flash, Katnappe managed to swipe the files away from the wind dragon in the blink of an eye while Tubbimura and Cyclops worked to distract the others and obtain the Ring of Nine Dragons by shaking the flatter ground to knock the monks off balance. Everything happened so quickly, it was overwhelming; first Lee collapses, then everyone gathers all at once. The anxiety building up made Kyung hold her head, and grit her teeth a little as the event was moving in a blur.

"That's it!" Kyung hissed. "Jack-Bots, initiate plan B!" She commanded, and had a few of the robots transform into hovering amplifiers while one of them passed her a microphone. "Someone get Carl back home," she ordered, and watched as one of the idle Jack-Bots picked Lee up and fly away.

Lee remained unresponsive to everything and everyone around him, long gone in a comatose-like state. The longer he stayed up on the mountain, the faster it worsened.

"We are not leaving you!" Le' Mime snapped at Kyung, but then realized what plan B was when radios came out of the Jack-bots. "Uh oh..."

"Yeah, you all might wanna get ready to leave," Kyung advised, "everyone remaining, please cover your ears now, and get ready to evacuate the mountains," she grinned slightly, relieved that Lee was now being transported to safety, and climbed on a Jack-Bot to reduce the risk of being caught in the disaster she was about to create.

Le' Mime was holding the Helmet of Jong as he grabbed Jack and plugged the albino's ears, using the Helmet of Jong to shield his own.

"Ready, Jack-Bots?" Kyung beamed, extremely excited to be able to finally put her backup plan into action.

"Affirmative. Frequency set high, volume settings are near maximum limit," one of the stereo bots responded.

"Perfect~" She chirped, the volume of her microphone loud enough to shake the layers of snow a little. "Alright. And three, two, one..." Kyung counted down, and took a deep breath before letting out a low-pitched half growl half scream to the song Entombment of a Machine by Job for a Cowboy, shaking the ground the monks and Cyclops were standing on as she continued performing her screamo diversion.

Le' Mime watched in awe as the snow loosened up and the magic unfolded, causing an avalanche to start tumbling and crumbling down the mountains. It was a heart racing seen to witness, making him tremble in fear at the very sight of one of nature's destructive devices. The woman in the cat suit watched the other female, angered by the Asian woman while gritting her teeth.

'Now what are we suppose to do?' Katnappe thought to herself in anger, absolutely outraged that the plan was going down the drain.

After starting the avalanche and successfully evading the Xiaolin monks, they all flew off with Cyclops following behind. Kyung stopped "singing," and had the bots stop playing the song once they left Mount Everest. She paid no mind to the look she was earning from Katnappe, and maintained a wide, toothy smile as adrenaline still rushed through her veins, twitching a little and shaking.

"That was amazing, Kyung!" Le' Mime cheered with a proud, wide grin on his face as he applauded.

"Thanks, man," Kyung replied. "I was glad to test out the ole vocals again, I was worried that I may have gotten rusty since I hadn't done screamo since maybe two summers ago~"

The fat ninja carefully observed Jack, noticing how worried the albino was about Lee before looking to Katnappe and nodding. They had finally found a way to destroy Jack, but for now, he simply watched how they interacted with one another.

Carl was shivering and his lips were parted as he tried to breath, not getting any warmer despite being away from the mountain.

"Jack-Bots, give me a reading on Carl's status," Jack commanded.

"Temperature is critically low; heart rate is suppressed yet steady," the robot carrying Lee announced.

"Jack-Bots, full speed ahead," Jack ordered, wanting to get Lee home as soon as possible.

Once they returned home, Lee was laid down on his bed. Le' Mime covered him in wool blankets, and turned up the heat before retrieving a hot pack and placing it on Lee's core.

"He should be fine in a bit," Le' Mime informed Kyung and Jack. "Let's just let him rest," he suggested, and looked to Jack. "You should stay here with him," he smiled. "So that he does not panic when he wakes up."

With that, he ushered the others down stairs for warm drinks to make sure that they would not catch a cold, and had one of the Jack-Bots bring a few hot beverages up to Jack and Lee.

"As promised, the Ring of Nine Dragons," Tubbimura said to Kyung while presenting the Shen-Gong-Wu. "See to it that Jack Spicer received it, I believe my assignment has been completed."

"Most certainly, sir Tubbimura," Kyung bowed, and had one of the assisting Jack-Bots deliver it up to Jack; she had changed into a dark brown, Japanese maid costume that she wore for an anime convention to make the servant facade more convincing after returning from Mount Everest and tending to Lee. "More tea, Madame Katnappe?" She offered to the blonde cat woman.

"That would be great," Katnappe nodded with a grin. "And a slice of that cake from last time would be lovely," she requested to Kyung sweetly.

"Coming right up," she grinned back, and retrieved another slice of cake and refilled the teacup.

Carl's eyes began to slowly open, feeling the heat radiating around him as he slowly sat up in his bed. "What happened?" He asked, shivering a little bit.

"You passed out on Mount Everest," Jack explained after Lee became conscious, and immediately hugged the blonde male. "You had us really worried there when you fainted, and we got you back here as fast as we could."

Carl nodded and relaxed, laying down in the bed again. "I see, did you guys get the wu?" He questioned the other, staring at him and seeing if he was hurt. "I am glad you're safe," Lee sighed in relief with a smile on his lips.

"And I'm glad that you're okay," Jack nearly sobbed; he was absolutely worried sick. "Le' Mime has the Helmet of Jong, and one of my Jack-Bots just gave me the Ring of Nine Dragons that Tubbimura and Cyclops managed to steal," he explained excitedly like a child on Christmas morning.

"I am proud that you managed it, Jack," Lee praised happily. The blonde then pulled Jack into bed, holding his warm body close as he curled around him and nuzzled the back of his neck while kissing him there a little bit.

"Thanks," Jack replied happily, "you taught me a good lesson, hopefully I can maintain it."

Meanwhile downstairs, Kyung and a few of the other Jack-Bots happily tended to Tubbimura and Katnappe since Cyclops had returned to his home, and the large ninja had his dog stay home. It wasn't until later that Kyung guided them out of the front door, and bid them farewell. However after closing the door and watching as they walked out to the driveway, she saw Tubbimura turn on his wrist communicator, and contact a certain client.

"We have been accepted into Jack Spicer's team once again," Tubbimura quietly confirmed.

"Excellent," Chase responded through the small screen. "Now remember to keep his two other partners alive, pay no mind to the mute clown," he sternly ordered. "And make sure that Spicer is eliminated, _permanently_."

"_Hai_, as you wish, Chase Young," Tubbimura nodded, and ended the call.

Kyung silently gasped when she overheard them from inside the house; the window in the office was open with the netted screen over it, and allowed her to hear their plan.

"Shit," she swore under her breath, and sprinted upstairs to tell Lee.

"Stay with me tonight...please?" Lee whispered to Jack, wanting him close.

"Don't worry, after what just happened, I don't plan on leaving you alone," Jack assured Lee, but suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door.

"May I please come in?" Kyung requested from outside the room.

Lee was about to reply to Jack until he heard Kyung at the door, and granted her access. "Come in," he responded.

Kyung entered when given permission, and appeared much more anxious than usual; actually, she seemed to be frightened.

"We've got a problem," she informed to Lee. "I'm sorry that I might have interrupted something, but I can assure you that this is an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you," she apologized, and gestured for Lee to talk with her out in the hall.

"Sweetheart, can we talk tomorrow about it, please? Right now I am too tired," Lee explained softly and honestly to her. "And whatever it is, we can handle it, nothing bad will happen," he assured. "I promise you."

"B-But-but...Gghrgh!" Kyung tried to argue but then quickly stopped, recognizing that the blonde male was in no state to discuss it and considered that it would be better to speak with him when Jack wasn't present. "Alright, I'll tell you later," she agreed and put on a false grin to cover up her concern in front of Jack. "Please get plenty of rest, I'm glad you're no longer unconscious," she bid, though this time with genuine happiness, and left the couple in peace. "Ffffffuuuuu-" Kyung cursed through her teeth as she ran downstairs.

Le' Mime watched in concern as he followed Kyung around the house. "Are you alright, you look a bit pissed...Well, not pissed...What's the word...Worried?" He asked. "What made you run up stairs like a bat out of hell?" He wondered; he'd never seen her like this, and it was truly a sight to see.

"This is bad… Very, very bad!" She babbled. "They're going to kill him," Kyung simply answered, "they plan on killing him," she continued, fidgeting while locking up the house, her dark brown eyes glancing all around as she scurried.

"Who is, and who are they going to kill?" Le' Mime asked while drawing in the curtains, making sure that the windows were locked and secure, and that the Shen-Gong-Wu was safely hidden away.

"Jack," Kyung responded frantically, "his old dream team is going to kill him!" She spoke truthfully, having no reason to lie. "Chase Young told them to kill Jack! I was going to tell Lee, but he's feeling too tired, and I don't even know what to say to Jack."

Le' Mime nodded his head and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as he patted her back and massaged it in a circular motion. "It is okay, calm down," he whispered soothingly. "We will find away to make sure we're all safe," assured her, and cupped her face. "Darling, everything will be fine."

"I don't want you guys to die..." Kyung murmured, hugging Le' Mime as a few tears ran down her face.

"We are not going to die, maybe one day while we are in rocking chairs, old and wrinkled and you just burst out singing some screamo, but aside from that, we're not going anywhere," Le' Mime promised, talking in a soft voice as he wiped her tears away. "Darling, we are going to be fine…"

Kyung didn't say anything, but let out a choked snicker when Le' Mime made the small joke. She wasn't scared for her life, Kyung didn't have a reason to fear for herself since she wasn't a target of the dream team, yet wanted to do anything she could to make sure her companions were safe.

"I'm going to pull a graveyard shift tonight," she told the Frenchman who was comforting her. "I want to make sure that no one breaks in."

"I'll stay up with you, I know you that don't want to be left alone," he volunteered, and carried her up to her room before placing her on the bed; Le' Mime was stronger than he looked, especially if he could knock himself out with one punch. "We can do whatever you'd like."

"Let's watch some horror movies," she suggested, "it'll help calm me down and pass the time," Kyung grinned slightly, and moved to go and retrieve a metal carrier that resembled a briefcase. "Would you like to pick out the first movie we watch?" She offered once she opened the case.

"Sure, how about Saw?" Le' Mime asked. "I have yet to see the first one."

"Great choice," Kyung smiled, brightening up rather quickly. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change into my pajamas, then we can go watch the movies downstairs," she told him after getting her pajamas from her dresser, and left to go change in the bathroom just across from her and Le' Mime's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The night went by slowly for Le' Mime, and Kyung. They stayed up for most of the night watching over the house, protecting each other as well as Lee and Jack. Le' Mime was the last one to fall asleep that night, watching over Kyung while she was asleep sitting next to him.

That morning, Lee groaned as he awoke, pulling Jack closer to his chest and kissing his neck. "I love you Jack," he whispered, he untangled himself from the albino before crawling off the large bed.

He then grabbed his clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was done, Lee walked out of the bathroom, ruffling up his blonde hair with a towel. After getting dressed and placing on his black rimmed glasses, he walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. He paused as he entered the family room section of the large room, and looked at the two on the couch that were curled up under a blanket; Le' Mime was holding Kyung to his chest in a protective embrace while they slept.

"Cute," Lee cooed and snuck to the kitchen, making as little noise as possible so he could prepare a quick, warm breakfast for Jack and himself before sneaking back upstairs.

Kyung was the first to wake up since she fell asleep before her French companion, and stirred a little, completely forgetting that she was snuggled against Le' Mime for a moment. The Korean then stopped moving since she didn't want to wake the sleeping man next to her, and remained seated. She couldn't help but giggle when she recalled watching a few SAW movies with him; Le' Mime subtly held her as they sat down on the couch in the living room since he was a little frightened by the realistic gore. Checking the main clock that hung on the wall next to the large screen TV, she shrugged a little when it indicated that it was around six-forty before suddenly realizing that there was important news that she needed to tell Lee.

"Oh gosh dammit," Kyung muttered when she tried to break away from Le' Mime, but got stuck since the young man's arms were practically glued around her waist. "Le' Mime," she whispered to him, and tried to pull away again. "...Shhhhhhhit…"

Le' Mime didn't budge while Kyung tried to slip out of his arms, he remained out cold, grunting a little in his sleep; his arms tightened around the female even more so, pulling her closer to him. Kyung pouted and let out a puff of air through her little button nose in frustration, but her expression softened when she gazed up at Le' Mime, calming down slightly when her dark brown eyes analyzed his peacefully sleeping face.

'Looks like I won't be going anywhere until he wakes up,' Kyung thought, and shrugged it off, 'Eh, I guess since Lee and Jack may still be asleep, I might as well just sit here for a little longer,' she decided with a small grin, and allowed herself to cuddle with the Frenchman, wrapping her arms around his waist to return the embrace.

Lee placed the tray on the small table beside the bed, and crawled into bed next to Jack wearing just a muscle T-shirt and boxers.

He scooted in beside the sleeping red head, and kissed his ear. "Babe, get up, I brought you some breakfast," Lee whispered to Jack, stroking his side lightly. "I have Chocolate Banana pudding~" He added seductively.

"Pudding?" Jack instantly sat up, wide awake. "Oh, morning, Lee," he bid happily when he woke up, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Morning, Babe," Lee whispered softly against Jack's lips after kissing back. "How did you sleep?" He asked, giving him a small kiss on the nose. "You look so beautiful in the morning," Lee murmured in a tone that was filled with warmth and love. Using his thumb, he then gently rubbed off the eyeliner that Jack was still wearing because it was a bit smudged from sleeping with the makeup on.

"I slept fine," Jack replied, allowing Lee to rub away his smeared eyeliner. "Did you sleep okay too? What did Kyung want the other night?" He inquired, recalling how the Asian seemed so alarmed.

"Not sure, but once she wakes up I'll ask her," Lee shrugged with another kiss, and pulled away. "But for now, I have food~" he concluded, pulling Jack so that he sat between his legs before grabbing the tray and settling it down on Jack's lap.

There was French Toast, Polish Blueberry sausage, a plain bagel with a tub of Philadelphia cream cheese on the side, a few cups of Chocolate Banana pudding, a thing of fruit, two steaming cups of cocoa, and another two cups of juice. Jack happily wolfed down the feast without hesitation, but willingly shared it with Lee until everything was done and he couldn't eat anymore.

"Thanks, Lee," he beamed up at the blonde, satisfied to have a full stomach and cuddles.

"Welcome, babe," Lee grinned back, kissing his neck before letting him go.

"Here, I'll take the dishes down since you made breakfast," he insisted, and carried the tray downstairs.

Lee leaned back against the pillows, and turned on the TV to see the news, noticing that a huge storm was on its way. Giving a shrug, he turned off his TV and placed the remote back down on the table beside the bed.

When he entered the kitchen, Jack glanced over to see Le' Mime and Kyung on the couch, smirking a little before casually putting the dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing the plates off.

"Jack," Kyung called to him from the couch, though it was more of a whisper since Le' Mime was still asleep. "Over here," she beckoned, "can you help me out, please? I'm stuck…" Kyung told him, gesturing to the young mime's arms still holding her.

"Why are you stuck?" Jack asked her, walking into the family area of the large room and saw that Le' Mime was clinging to her rather tightly, snuggling her like a young child would snuggle a stuffed animal. "Have you tried poking him in the side? That might help since he's a bit ticklish," Jack suggested. "Oh, and Lee is awake upstairs, so you can talk to him," he informed, and scurried back upstairs.

"Thanks," Kyung called after him, and considered taking Jack's advice. "Sorry, Le' Mime," she sighed, wincing since she felt guilty about having to wake him up because it seemed like he had just fallen asleep. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she murmured, and started poking at his sides and tickling him to see if he would wake up.

Le' Mime's eyes snapped open almost immediately, and looked around the room frantically. Looking down at Kyung, the man blushed when he realized that he was holding her before quickly letting go.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, yawning before taking a glance at his phone to check the time. "It is seven…." He muttered. "I have only been asleep for an hour," Le' Mime noted, and rubbed his tired eyes. "So how did you sleep, darling?" He asked sweetly. "Were you alright?"

"Yeah, I slept just fine," Kyung responded. "I'm sorry that I had to wake you up though, I'll help you up to your room," she insisted, and had Le' Mime lean on her shoulder so that she could guide him up the stairs. "Sleep for as long as you'd like," she assured him, "Lee and Jack are awake, so it's all good," Kyung grinned up at him, and turned to walk to the end of the hall. But then, she quickly turned back, blowing a shy kiss to him before continuing down the hall to Lee's room.

Le' Mime blushed again when Kyung blew the bashful kiss at him, and smiled at her as she walked off. He grabbed the invisible kiss, and put it in his pocket to save for later before laying on the bed and going back to sleep.

Lee played with Jack's hair as they laid together on the king sized mattress in his bedroom; he had Jack lying on his chest as they watched some TV. Though he was mostly watching Jack while whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and kissing him, just letting him know that he adored him dearly. He then turned his gaze towards the door, hearing Kyung walk towards them; she was a bit of a loud walker, not that it was a bad thing, it was just her.

"What's up Kyung?" Lee asked before she reached the room.

"I need to tell you something," Kyung immediately responded once she was just outside the door, "may I have a word with you in private?" She requested politely.

Since he had brushed Kyung off last night about the certain issue, Lee willingly got up from the bed, and followed Kyung to the former master bedroom that had been vacated for meetings.

"It's Jack's former dream team," Kyung began to explain after closing the double doors. "I overheard Tubbimura talking to Chase Young over his wrist communicator after he and Katnappe left the house, and it turns out that they were hired to kill Jack," she told him truthfully. "That's why Le' Mime and I stayed up all night, we wanted to make sure that no one broke into the house."

Lee stared at Kyung in astonishment, frowning before looking away for a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Are you extremely positive?" Lee pressed while staring back at her.

"You know that I wouldn't lie to you," Kyung confirmed, "I'm absolutely positive!"

Jack waited on the bed for Lee, and curled up in the blankets. He held onto Lee's pillow and cuddle it, finding comfort in Lee's musky yet sweet smell. 'Must be from the perfume he wears,' he thought as he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to keep you here too long," Kyung said to Lee, knowing that he nor Jack liked to be apart for a long period of time. "So, we need to do whatever we can to make sure that the dream team doesn't kill Jack, got it?"

"Kyung, do me a favor, and keep this to yourself. Just drop it, okay? Nothing bad will happen," Lee instructed, and opened the door. "I swear to you on Cearia's grave."

With that he walked out and back towards his room and laid on the bed and held his lover close to him and kissed his forehead. "Babe, I love you~" Lee said to Jack, and held to him close to his chest before playing with his hair again.

"I love you too," Jack purred, enjoying the feeling of being snuggled and having Lee's hand run through his bright red mane.

Being the loyal soul sibling that she was, Kyung agreed to keep her mouth shut, feeling a little calmer since Lee assured her that nothing will happen. Yet, that didn't stop her from keeping her guard up. Since the Xiaolins broke into their house again and she found out the scheme, she made sure that their home would be protected to the best of her ability. But for the time being, Kyung had other things to take care of, concerning the preparation of a homemade gift.  
~

Two years later after Jack's old dream team got closer to the four, Lee invited Ashley into their home for a game of wits, and to have a little bonding time. Over the course of the years, life seemed to improve for Jack and the others; Jack had grown taller, let his hair grow longer under Lee's demand, got a part time job in engineering, and gained more common sense that Kyung and Lee taught him while the two started attending college; Le' Mime was able to get his miming class up off the ground and decided to go by his real name, Louis Monet, and everything appeared to be better for almost everyone, and the four were even doing a bit of brainstorming for future modifications on the Jack-Bots once they get the funding for it; the Xiaolins were appearing in their lives less often aside from when there was a Shen-Gong-Wu they had to retrieve, which seemed to give everyone some more breathing room.

Lee was currently relaxing at a chess table he set up in the living room, waiting expectantly for Ashley to join him.

"Madam, shall we play a game of wits?" He offered, standing up to pull out a seat for Ashley. "Kyung, please prepare a cup of green and catnip tea, along with some cat treat brownies for the lovely lady," Lee requested warmly. "Also, I added new sugar to the bowl."

"Yes, sir," Kyung replied, and immediately got started on making the special brownies; happy now that she had an excuse to start melting the candies that she had wanted to use for a while to complete the gift she was working on for the past year.

While the brownies were in the oven, the Asian woman began preparing a cup of green tea for Ashley, but was only able to stir in one teaspoon of catnip into the hot liquid before having to tend to the chocolates she was melting in a pot on the side, and take the brownies out of the oven after a few more minutes.

"Crap," Kyung breathed out when she forgot whether or not she already put the catnip in Ashley's tea, before shrugging and hesitantly putting in another teaspoon of the green herb. "It shouldn't hurt if one little extra teaspoon is added," she assured herself while adding a tablespoon of sugar into the cup, knowing that Ashley loved her tea very sweet, and left the kitchen to serve the tea and treats. "Here you are, madam Ashley," Kyung grinned warmly at the blonde woman. "Enjoy~" She bid, and returned to the kitchen to work on piping the melted candies into plastic moulds.

"Thank you," Ashley said to Kyung with a small smile, and accepted the cup of hot tea. "Shall we play?" She inquired to Lee, and took the first turn. Once she started the game, it was set into action; Lee watched as he gained the lead in their game in only a short amount of time. "You really seem to know what you're doing," the cat-lover complimented as they played, flashing a very flirtatious grin while her eyes locked with Lee's. Ashley then moved one of her remaining chess pieces, and waited for the male to take his turn.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lee grinned at her and played his piece, then waited for her.

Ashley's movements were graceful and smooth as she moved her chess piece, moving her slender leg so that her foot slowly moved up Lee's leg, maintaining eye contact as she seduced the blonde man sitting across from her.

"So, Carl," Ashley said to him with a purr in her voice. "What made you decide to work for someone like Jack?" She asked innocently as her foot travelled farther up Lee's lower half.

Lee gazed back at her with a smirk. "My dear, some things are meant to be kept a secret," he answered, and pushed his leg against hers lightly. "Finish your tea my dear, and we shall get onto some other matters," Lee told her with a wink.

Ashley's grin widened when Lee fell for her trick, and drank down her cup of tea, not even bothering to move her last chess piece as she stood up to get to Lee. But right when she took one step away from her seat, the young woman collapsed like a rock onto the carpet floor, shaking uncontrollably as her sleek form curled up into a fetal position. Ashley remained in a state of unidentified shock, exhibiting almost seizure-like behavior until her breath grew shallow, and her convulsions began to slow down.

"Kyung, call 911, Katnappe is on the floor!" Lee yelled to the Korean woman, holding Ashely to his chest trying to calm her down. "Ashley, listen to my voice, okay?" He instructed soothingly, holding her close while rubbing her back gently as he continued talking to her.

Kyung jumped when she found Ashley unconscious in Lee's arms right as she came back into the house from the garage, and sprinted to go get her phone. All the while, Kyung was in tears as she tried to explain to the hospital the emergency, and sank to the floor of her room after hanging up her phone when told that an ambulance was on its way.

"No…" She wept. "What the fuck did I do?! What have I done?!" Kyung sobbed into her hands, assuming that she had put too much catnip in Ashley's tea which caused the blonde woman to overdose. Not knowing what to do, Kyung ran back downstairs to try and help Lee.

A half an hour later after the police and ambulance arrived, Jack pulled his car up to the driveway, his blood running cold when he and Louis saw all of the cars and a body bag being hauled away on a stretcher.

"Lee!" Jack gasped, and parked as soon as he could so he could get into the house.

When the two men entered, they saw Kyung sitting upon the staircase crying hysterically to the point of hyperventilating. This was the first thing Louis noticed, and immediately went to her side. Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down.

"It's okay, I am here now..." He shushed her in a soothing manner.

"It's not okay!" Kyung cried as she clung to Louis, sobbing into his long, black coat. "I just killed her! I didn't know that the catnip would kill her, I didn't mean to put in that much, it was only a couple teaspoons..." She hiccuped, genuinely in a state of absolute distraught.

"You can't kill someone with catnip," Louis informed her in a soft tone, and patted her back gently. "It's an herb," he tried to explain to her so that she would understand that she didn't kill the blonde woman. "The only way you could've killed her with catnip, is through large amounts, and you gave her, what, two or three teaspoons?" It was more of a statement than a question. "That wouldn't even kill a normal cat," he added, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Then if I didn't kill her, what did?" Kyung questioned with a sniffle, still holding onto Louis.

"We will find out when we get the results," Louis answered, "so don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do," he said as he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

Lee felt his phone vibrate, and opened it up to see a message from an unknown number. Upon opening the text, it only said, "Good Afternoon." Lee smirked darkly before taking his Queen piece, and placing it on the end of Ashley's side of the board where her chess pieces once stood; the mission was complete, and they were no longer going to need to worry about Jack's old dream team anymore.

"Check Mate," Lee murmured, his eyes narrowed dangerously as his malevolent grin widened before he pocketed his phone.

Sitting back down at the table, the blonde man cupped his face in distress, breathing frantically to he make it look like he was deeply distressed and troubled by the event.

"Lee, what happened?" Jack asked when he entered the dining room, immediately wrapping his arms around the seemingly panicked blonde man.

Lee instantly clung to the taller male like a lifeline, eyes wide and terrified. "I don't know, Ashley just collapsed on the ground," he whispered into his chest; Lee's voice was muffled and barely audible.

"It's okay," Jack assured Lee in a comforting, hushed tone, "We're here," he shushed, and gently rubbed Lee's back. "I'd better send something to her parents saying that we're sorry for their loss," he noted, but didn't leave Lee's side.

After the crime scene was wrapped up, Lee and Kyung were taken to the hospital to get checked for possible damages or mental trauma. Once the small family got home with a clean bill of health, Lee walked into his room to undress himself, and curled up under the covers feeling exhausted after the long day.

"How are you feeling, Lee?" Jack asked concernedly, entering the blonde man's room once Lee was in bed.

The shorter male turned his head, poking it out from underneath the covers to look at Jack; over the years, Jack had grown a few inches taller than Lee. "Tired, and well, a little worried," Lee replied to his lover. "I'm not sure what happened, or what is going to happen now..." He continued, sitting up under the covers and rubbing his face. "I keep thinking, what if I drank the tea?"

"Don't think about that," Jack told him, not wanting the horrible thought in his head. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" He offered sweetly, holding the other's hand.

"Stay with me for tonight...I don't want be alone with my thoughts," Lee told him honestly while squeezing Jack's hand, staring up at him with sad eyes. "Please?"

"Of course," Jack smiled, his red eyes soft as he gazed down at Lee, and climbed into bed with him.

Lee moved over so could sit next to him, and relaxed. "Thanks," he gingerly grinned to Jack, and leaned against his shoulder. "It means a lot," Lee added, and moved closer to him.  
~

Louis was comforting Kyung after her return from the hospital, trying to get her mind off of what happened to Ashley by talking to her as he led her up to her bedroom, and gave her time to get changed into a comfy sweatshirt, T-shirt, and sweatpants in the bathroom.

"I feel bad for her parents," she admitted when she returned to her room. "I know that she was ordered to kill Jack and all, but I just feel bad because two people or one person just lost their daughter today..." Kyung murmured somberly.

"Darling, stop thinking about it," Louis implored, and kissed her forehead before pulling her onto the bed. "Want to watch some YouTube?"

"Alright," Kyung agreed, and powered up her MacBook.

"Now my dear flower, what should we watch?" He inquired to the Asian, holding her between his legs with his arms around her waist as they sat against a couple pillows at the headboard; Louis loved holding her warm body close to his.

Kyung hummed a bit in thought as she brought up her account's history, feeling a bit bashful on the inside at what the young mime called her, wondering a bit why he often referred to her as darling and such.

"Ah, I've got one," she finally decided, and started the first episode of Salad Fingers.

"Salad Fingers?" Louis questioned her as he stared at the screen, imagining a man with hands made of lettuce. "I don't think it is what I am thinking…" He muttered to himself, and pressed up against her back a bit.

"I've missed Salad Fingers," Kyung grinned at the webtoon that had a tall green man with three extremely long fingers and red eyes.

As the cartoon continued, Kyung's mood began to improve, and she relaxed against Louis' embrace. Unlike Lee who wasn't generally one to be cuddly, Kyung was always willing to he held and cuddled; it comforted her when she was feeling blue, and having Louis hold her helped with calming her down. The Frenchman glanced at Kyung, and smiled before turning his attention back towards the screen; he was rather disturbed yet intrigued by the green, lanky man.

"His fingers freak me out a bit," Louis commented lightly. "He needs some sleep," he added, and rested his chin on her shoulder as they stared down at the small computer; Louis was a person who was always ready for cuddles and loves, and was a very affectionate person.

"I think he does get sleep," Kyung began to explain, "it might just be a part of his normal look, what with the radiation and all. That would also explain his red eyes, and deformed hands. At least, that's what I presume from researching this show."

Kyung loved how affectionate Louis was. Aside from Lee, she'd never really met someone like him; sure, she'd met guys who were affectionate in their own ways, but they weren't like the Frenchman. He actually comforted her when she was sad or stressed out, which confused her a little bit. She was used to boys acting awkwardly whenever she expressed negative emotions, yet it also made her rather irritated; Kyung didn't understand why they would act so tense or confused, it was like they were expecting her to be happy all the time. While Louis still had his arms around her waist, Kyung moved her hand so that it rested on top of his.

After some time, they became much more comfortable and relaxed around one another. Louis had fallen asleep holding Kyung close to him, curled around her in a protective embrace after she shut off her laptop and set it aside.

'Looks like I got done with his gift at just the right time,' Kyung thought happily, and allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

Meanwhile in Lee's room, Lee kissed Jack's lips and nuzzled his shoulder as they cuddled up in the large bed; the blonde man stared up at the ceiling blankly with his fingers clenching the other's shirt.

"If I did something bad, would you love me still?" Lee curiously asked Jack.

"I still love you even though you nearly killed Louis and I, right?" Jack chuckled. "So of course I'd still love you," he assured him.

"Yeah, just what happened today really bothered me," he responded to Jack, holding him close as he shut his eyes.

"It bothers me too that a member of my old dream team died," Jack sighed while holding Lee close. "But I'm just glad that you and Kyung are okay," he grinned crookedly, and kissed the blonde man's forehead before relaxing into the mattress.

Lee's heart hammered at the sight of Jack's crooked grin, and blushed heavily. "You're adorable."

"Even though I'm starting to look old?" Jack joked slightly, gazing down lovingly at Lee as he cupped the blonde's cheek with his pale hand. "Get some sleep, you had a rough day," he told him, and rested his head back on the pillows.

"Even though you're getting older," Lee confirmed. "I'll always love you even when you don't need me anymore..." He added, closing his eyes and relaxing against the handsome redhead as his mind drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day after everyone woke up from a surprisingly good slumber, Kyung made sure that Louis was in his room before sneaking up to the door, and placing down a decorated coffin box and a couple flowers in front of the door. Once she gave a few brisk knocks, she scurried back to her bedroom to hide as Louis opened the door to see the box that had been painted black with a red bow glued to the lid, and several red heart pearl stickers along it with two roses on top of the box; one was red, and the other was white.

Picking up the gifts, the man walked back into his room and opened the small coffin. Seeing the candies inside, he grinned and took one out, popping it into his mouth; he hummed in delight and chewed the candy, feeling very happy about the pink, brain-shaped chocolate and white chocolate skulls filled with berry jam.

Kyung beamed when Louis took the box and roses in, but then noticed a card that was still on her dresser; the card that was supposed to go with the chocolates and a flowers.

"AW, SON OF A BITCH!" Kyung exclaimed, feeling absolutely furious with herself as she lightly bashed her head against a wall in her room. "GOSH DAMMIT!"

Louis jumped, and stared at his bedroom door with wide eyes. "The hell?" He muttered, before smiling a little and gazing back down at the chocolates.

Lee jumped awake with a frantic expression on his face when Kyung made the outburst, sitting up while having one of his hands on Jack's chest. "What!?" He gasped out of shock, but laid back down on top of his lover and closed his eyes. "I'll ask later," he yawned, and slowly drifted back into a light doze.

After throwing a brief fit, Kyung took a deep breath, and straightened out her expression before shuffling out of her room with the card in her hand. Once again she knocked on the door, but didn't hide this time. Instead, she waited for Louis to answer the door, but kept her head hung low as Louis opened the door.

"Bonjour darling, may I help you?" Louis greeted warmly, completely aware that she made him the chocolates and dropped them off with the roses.

Kyung didn't respond, but held a red, heart-shaped card out to him. After he accepted the card, she shuffled back to her room without a word. Upon inspecting the simple piece of paper, Louis saw the words, 'je t'aime,' written on it in cursive, along with Kyung's signature under it. Smiling down at the card, he looked at the spot where the Korean woman was once standing, chuckling softly before placing it on the white desk beside him that was on the other side of the wall along with the box of chocolates. Louis then moved from his room to the one beside him where Kyung resided, and noticed that her bedroom door was opened just a crack.

"Kyung, je t'aime," he told her while slowly pushing the door, his eyes warm and filled with love. His lips were pulled into a small, sweet smile as he locked eyes with the smaller female that stood idly in the room. "I always have, and I will for a very long time."

Despite feeling so shy about her confession, Kyung sheepishly grinned back at Louis, and gave him a hug. Even though she was pretty much speechless, Kyung still found a way to express how happy she was to know that the feelings were mutual. Staring up at Louis as she hugged him tightly, Kyung stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it," she finally responded.

The taller smiled down at her, and leaned down. "May I kiss you?" He asked in a soft voice, his black eyes flickering to her small, yet full lips.

Kyung was taken slightly off guard by his request, not used to being asked the question nor really giving kisses, but consented and tilted her head up to stare deep into his extremely dark eyes. The Asian woman's heart pounded against her ribcage as she leaned in closer to Louis, having to take a gentle hold of one of his hands to keep calm as her breathing slightly sped up. Louis gave her a reassuring smile as he cupped her cheek and leaned down a little more, pressing his lips against hers gently while holding her hand. He wanted her know that it was okay, and that he wanted to go at a pace that made her feel comfortable. Kyung progressively started to calm down as she held Louis' hand, letting her eyes close as she leaned in a little to return the kiss.

After a few seconds he pulled away from her, his smile widening as his head felt fuzzy and his stomach was a flutter with butterflies. "Was that okay?"

"Perfect," Kyung replied sincerely, grinning from the jittery feeling she was getting before hugging him again. "...Now what should we do?" She asked, the air suddenly becoming a bit awkward.

"I am not sure… Um, cuddle?" Louis suggested with a light blush. "Maybe watch some horror movies and kiss lightly as we watch it?" He suggested, thinking it would be a nice way to start off on their new formed relationship. "Would it be okay if we just did that, and if you don't feel ready we can stop, okay?" He added bashfully, blushing heavily while biting his lip a bit.

"I'm up for that," Kyung agreed with a slight smirk, blushing a bit as well. "Would you like to choose the first movie, or should I pick one?" She offered.

"You can pick," he answered, kissing her lips and sat down on the bed, waiting for her as she turned on the TV and turned on the Xbox.

"Got it," Kyung nodded, and browsed through the briefcase DVD holder before choosing the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre and popping it in the Xbox so that she could join Louis on her bed. "Ever seen this movie before?" She asked him while cuddling her new boyfriend as the trailers began.

"I don't even know what movie it is," Louis told her softly and started to run his fingers down on her side as they relaxed on the bed, his upper half was propped up against some pillows as he held her close his body.

"Well, you're about to see," Kyung mused while wrapping her arms around him. "Believe it or not, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre was a real event," she added. "It's what makes this movie so unique, it's based off of a real thing."

"I have never heard of it," Louis said while nuzzled her. "So, I am going to go on a wild guess with this movie, is it about Cannibalism?"

"Technically, yes," she responded while nuzzling back. "But it's more subtle in what they do with the corpses, unlike House of a Thousand Corpses," Kyung replied and lightly kissed him behind his ear. "That movie's more revolving around necrophilia."

"Oh, sex with the dead, kinky," he responded dryly, his face flat and emotionless.

"I know right?" Kyung snickered. "But fetishes will be fetishes," she shrugged, and used the wireless controller to play the movie once the main menu popped up. "Though I can think of a couple ones that peak my own interest," she mused lowly.

"Oh, care to share?" Louis asked curiously with a grin on his lips as he kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you some of mine," he promised her.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kyung shrugged. "So far I've developed a bit of an interest in BDSM, and role-playing," she openly stated. "Just the basic stuff."

"Ah, I like foreplay, and BDSM as well; I love being tied down and controlled," he stated to her and nuzzled her neck. "Hope that is okay with you," Louis added, and looked at the TV to watch as the woman shrieked from having a human tooth in her hand. "Yum, calcium…" He joked.

Kyung couldn't help but giggle at the joke, and nuzzled his neck as well.

"Anyways, it's fine by me," she grinned. "I might want to be the dominant one once in a while if you're okay with it," laughing when Leatherface hit one of the young men with a hammer.

Louis laughed at the people getting killed, chuckling as they watched the blood spatter. "This is enjoyable."

"Quite," Kyung agreed, smiling widely as they continued watching the bloodbath.

After a few minutes into the bloody movie, Kyung temporarily left the room to make some popcorn for her and Louis before Lee walked in with a mixed up rubik's cube, and gave it to Louis.

"If you can figure this out, then I'll approve of you dating my baby sister," Lee told him with stern, narrowed eyes; he still had a bit of bed head going on and his clothes were rumpled up.

"Hi, Lee~" Kyung greeted to her soul sibling just as he exited her room, holding a wooden bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Want some?" She offered, her extremely happy mood showing through her tone of voice.

Lee shook his head. "No, Jack wants me back in the room," he declined, and rubbed face. "I am not sure why, I think that he is just in a cuddly mood," Lee told her, kissing the top of Kyung's head. "Have fun, you two," he bid. And with that, he walked out of the room to leave the new couple in peace.


End file.
